Ella
by UDPusa
Summary: Treceavo fanfic. ¿Qué pasaría si los personajes de Tinkerbell hubieran sido siempre humanos? ¿Qué relación tendrían entre ellos? ¿Cómo se conocerían Tink y Peri? Ambientada en la época actual, nuestra protagonista diseñadora de moda, tendrá un encuentro inesperado que desvelará un secreto sin precedentes.
1. Acepto o rechazo

**Disclamer:** Los personajes de Tinkerbell que aparecen en las películas, libros no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a Disney.

 **Ella.**

Capítulo 1: Acepto o rechazo.

* * *

 _Vale... creo que ya está._ Repasé los diseños una vez más, los metí en la carpeta bajo el nombre de P. Rodríguez y se los dejé en la mesa de nuestra nueva secretaria en prácticas.

·Necesito que mandes esto ya, no me falles esta vez·

"¿Aún sigues aquí?" me miró sorprendida al ver de qué diseños se trataban "Oh ¿Puedo verlos? Seguro que son geniales..." _eso espero..._ No le di permiso y ya les estaba echando un ojo.

·Mm... vale, échale un vistazo rápido, pero date prisa, es uno de los trabajos más importantes del año, no puede fallar absolutamente nada, ¿de acuerdo Lucinda?·

"Sí, no te preocupes" llevaba dos semanas enteras centrándome en ese trabajo y es que diseñar un traje para una patinadora artística ganadora de la medalla de oro el año pasado, no fue para nada fácil. Tenía mis dudas de si lo aceptarían o no, era la primera vez que diseñaba algo así y no estaba segura de si cumpliría las expectativas.

·¿Qué... te parecen? El tercero es el que más se ajusta a lo que pidieron pero el segundo me gusta más...· al verlos de nuevo, me entraron ganas de volverlos a repasar, pero tenían que ser enviados cuanto antes.

"¡Son increíbles Tink! Esto... son todos impresionantes, ¿cómo lo haces?" en dos años me había convertido en una pieza clave de la empresa, mis diseños de ropa eran según mis jefes los mejores del país, y aunque alguna vez metí la pata por ser demasiado atrevidos, me gané un buen puesto reconocido por todos.

·Gracias... Venga, envíalos de una vez, no soporto más esta presión· el momento de la entrega era el más importante para mí, siempre me ponía nerviosa por si había algún error o alguna trazada fuera de lugar. Iba a sufrir cada minuto que pasara hasta que el cliente diera el visto bueno.

"Les va a encantar, de eso no hay duda" se puso a prepararlo todo para el envío y fui a la cafetería para relajarme un poco con un café con leche. Eran las ocho de la tarde de un jueves, pero necesitaba ese café.

Allí, me encontré a Mary, mi jefa, delante de la máquina para variar. Se tomaba como unos quince cafés al día y no paraba quieta ni un sólo momento. Al verme se acercó a mí a toda prisa.

"¡Tink! Dime que terminaste los diseños" le puse una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

·Terminé los diseños. Lucinda los debe de estar enviando ahora· tras un gran suspiro de alivio, se fue casi corriendo como de costumbre para supervisar que todo fuera bien.

"Lo hará bien, no te preocupes..." me ignoró por completo. Cabe decir que Lucinda metió la pata un par o tres de veces, pero eso siempre pasa los primeros días.

Me quedé sola con mi café, a esa hora media plantilla ya estaba en casa y yo debería de estar en casa hace tres horas, pero no quería dejar trabajo para el viernes.

Después de terminar tranquilamente con mi momento de paz relleno de nervios, pasé por mi estudio a por mi bolso y salí de allí despidiéndome de los pocos trabajadores que me encontré por el camino. Le envié un whatsapp a mi padre diciendo que salía del trabajo, subí a mi flamante Audi TT de color fucsia del dos mil tres y en media hora llegué a casa, a las afueras de Barcelona.

Llevaba unos cuatro meses buscando piso más al centro ya que no podía seguir viviendo con mis padres a los veintitrés teniendo trabajo, pero mentiría si dijera que lo estaba buscando con todas mis ganas, adoraba a mi madrastra y sabía que mi padre no quería que me fuera.

·Ya he llegado~· dije de lo más contenta. Llegué casi a la hora de comer.

"¿Otra vez llegando tarde pequeña?" me gustaba que Milori me llamara pequeña de vez en cuando, pese a su seria expresión era muy cariñoso.

·Me entretuve con el trabajo· les di un beso a los dos y vi que la cena ya estaba casi lista.

"¿Y esa sonrisa que me llevas? ¿Seguro que has llegado tarde por el trabajo o ha sido otra cosa...?" Clarion solía acertarlas todas, no se le escapaba ni una pero esta vez sí que fue por trabajo.

·¿Sabéis los diseños de esa patinadora? ¡Los terminé!· esperé un poco más de entusiasmo cuando lo dije, pero estaban liados con la cena así que no los culpé.

"El domingo vamos a ir al cementerio, me gustaría que vinieras" de alguna forma, mi padre se cargó toda la felicidad que llevaba encima. No quería volver allí nunca más, odiaba el cementerio, es probablemente el lugar más triste del mundo.

·Tengo... planes papá· era una mentira tan pobre que fue lo mismo que decir no quiero.

"El... martes que viene, hará veinte años. Por favor" _¿para qué tengo que ir si ni siquiera la llegué a conocer?_

·Lo intentaré... pero creo que vives en el pasado, ¿porqué no lo olvidas ya?· debí haberme mordido la lengua.

"¡Era tu madre! Un poco de respeto"

"Cariño... déjala, si no quiere venir no pasa nada... Venga, cenemos antes de que se enfríe" fuimos al comedor y le susurré un gracias por ponerse de mi parte "Así que esa patinadora ya tiene su vestido eh..." me sorprendió que sacara el tema, y es que por alguna razón mi padre no le gustaba que habláramos de esa patinadora. Se lo pregunté a Clarion y todo pero no sabemos por qué.

·¡Sí! Bueno de momento sólo tiene los diseños, y más me vale que los acepten...· Milori volvía a tener esa cara de nuevo.

"Voy... a lavarme las manos" nos decepcionamos de nuevo por su comportamiento.

·En serio, ¿qué pasa con él?· pregunté cuando llegó al baño.

"No lo sé, ya sabes lo cerrado que es con algunas cosas..." me quedé un momento pensando en qué podría ser.

·No es por mi trabajo ¿verdad?·

"Claro que no, seguramente será que no le gustan las patinadoras o algo por el estilo, no te preocupes por él" no lo tenía muy claro, había algo que detrás de todo eso.

·Ya...· cuando volvió cenamos y no volvimos a sacar el tema.

Fui a la habitación para ponerme el pijama y nos preparamos para poner una película como casi todos los jueves. Después de llorar con el increíble final de Perfect sense nos fuimos todos a la cama. Me quedé unos minutos pensando en esa película hasta que me quedé dormida.

El horrible despertador del móvil me despertó a las siete, al apagarlo media dormida vi que tenía un whatsapp reciente de Rosetta que ponía _Vierneeeeeees!_ y un montón de caritas sonrientes. Algo me dijo que ese día saldríamos de fiesta. Le contesté con un _A topeeee!_ y me levanté con algo más de energía de lo habitual. No tardé en ponerme a pensar en trabajo y me pregunté si abrían aceptado mis diseños o no.

A esa hora, Clarion, profesora de química, ya estaba de camino a la universidad y mi padre seguía durmiendo.

Me puse la típica camisa con la típica americana negra que solía llevar para llegar un poco antes de las nueve al trabajo. Cuando llegué fui directamente a hablar con Lucinda por si tenía noticias nuevas. No solían tardar tan poco en dar una respuesta pero podría ser.

"¡Tink!" me temía lo peor al ver su cara de preocupación "ha llamado la señora Rodríguez hace una media hora o así..." me apoyé en el mármol por si tenía que desmayarme o algo.

·¿¡Y!? ¿No lo ha aceptado?· me veía el fracaso encima, tenía mucha responsabilidad en ese trabajo y no podía recibir un no como respuesta.

"Pues... no lo dijo, me pidió si podía venir personalmente para hablar contigo así que... bueno, le dije que sí" me sonó tan extraño que tuve que aclararlo.

·¿Va a venir? ¿P-pero para qué?· no había forma de entenderlo, nunca había tenido que tratar con un cliente directamente.

"No lo sé, no supe que decirle, am... colgó antes de que me diera cuenta" resoplé frotándome el cuello sin saber qué hacer.

·Cielos... La próxima vez pregunta si los acepta primero...· _si Mary se entera de esto le va a dar un patatús._

"¿La vuelvo a llamar?" lo último que quería era molestar más al cliente.

·No... ya debe de estar en camino, ¿te dijo cuando llegaría?· tenía que prepararme para su llegada.

"Es que... colgó tan rápido que..." el no saber nada me estaba poniendo de los nervios.

·Bueno, ¿y de dónde es?· _al menos eso sí que lo sabemos._

"Ah, eso tendría que ponerlo..." lo buscó en el ordenador unos segundos hasta que lo encontró "Aquí, de Madrid" aluciné.

·¿¡Va a venir desde Madrid para hablar conmigo!?· ese viernes podría pasar a la historia como el día en que me llevé una épica bronca de un cliente descontento que hizo seiscientos kilómetros para decírmelo a la cara.

"Posiblemente... aunque podría estar por aquí cerca..." _ya podría haber llamado media hora más tarde..._

·Vale Lucy... no le digas a Mary nada de esto ¿vale? Cuando aparezca ya nos las apañaremos de alguna forma... Avísame cuando llegue y si vuelve a llamar, pásamela por teléfono·

"Vale, entendido" me fui acalorada y con el pulso acelerado a mi estudio e intenté no ponerme más nerviosa.

Era de lo más surrealista, una campeona olímpica quería verme en persona por los diseños que hice para su vestido, esto no pasaba ni en las películas. Entré en Google cuando pensé en ello. Busqué _P. Rodríguez patinadora_ y me salieron un montón de noticias, vídeos e información. Con algo de miedo, entré en Wikipedia y me leí toda la larga página entera. Sin duda era todo un prodigio, había ganado un montón de premios con solo veintitrés años. Lo que más me sorprendió fue que nació el mismo día que yo.

 _Genial... esto no me está ayudando a tranquilizarme..._ Cerré el portátil y me puse a diseñar un vestido cualquiera para distraerme. Funcionó bastante bien durante los veinte minutos que tardó el teléfono en sonar. Pegué un grito y todo del susto que me dio. _Que no sea ella, que no sea ella..._

·¿Sí...?· me temblaba un poco la mano y todo de los nervios.

"Tink, am... ha llegado Periwinkle" no me lo podía creer, me senté en la silla para digerirlo.

·¿Ha dicho algo?· esperaba que me sacara de dudas, pero no lo hizo muy bien.

"Bueno... dice que quiere hablar contigo en persona" me imaginé a una temible y estricta patinadora con cara de mala leche y los patines en la mano.

·Ya... dime algo que no sepa... Acompáñala hasta mi estudio, espero que no lleve una arma...· _no quiero morir un viernes..._

"¿Se lo pregunto?"

·¡Claro que no!· colgué el teléfono y me puse a dar vueltas como una loca. _Tranquilízate Tink, por dios, es sólo un cliente que quiere hablar contigo, nada más, sólo uno de los más importantes que hemos tenido hasta ahora, nada más... como mucho te insultará un poco, nada más..._

Cuando escuché que se acercaban me senté en el borde de la mesa por que era lo que tenía más cerca. _Bueno, como dice Mary, profesionalidad ante todo..._

La puerta se abrió y aparecieron ellas dos. Se me hizo algo extraño ver que tenía el pelo teñido de blanco pero eso no calmó mis nervios.

"Bueno, ella es Tinkerbell, se encargó de todos los diseños ella sola" lo que sí calmó mis nervios fue la cara de felicidad que llevaba.

"Qué joven..." al verla en persona tuve una extraña sensación de calma, pero sólo duró un momento.

·S-sí, tenemos la misma edad...· eso fue lo primero que se me vino a la cabeza.

"Bueno, suerte Tink" Lucinda me dejó sola ante el peligro y cuando cerró la puerta, Periwinkle se puso a curiosear por ahí. Tenía que hacerle la pregunta definitiva.

·Entonces... ¿Qué te parecieron los diseños?· crucé los dedos por detrás de la espalda esperando que les gustaran.

"¡Son una pasada! Oh dios mío, cuando los vi me quedé alucinada, ¿en serio los hiciste tú?" me saqué un enorme peso de encima cuando lo dijo.

·¡Sí! Me alegro de que te gusten· me puse contenta y todo.

"Me encantan, he visto muchísimos vestidos de patinaje pero esto... está en otro nivel. ¡Me muero de ganas de ponerme el vestido!" casi me sonrojo por su cumplido "Tenía que conocer a la persona que los hizo" había recibido muchos halagos por parte de los clientes, pero ese fue el mejor.

·Pues aquí me tienes...· me contagió su emoción, pero no podía dejar de pensar en que era una campeona olímpica, la mejor del mundo en su especialidad.

"Oh... me llamo Periwinkle, pero puedes llamarme Peri" _Peri..._ me dio un par de besos y bajé un poco de las nubes.

·Tinkerbell, o Tink, como prefieras. ¿Con cuál te vas a quedar? ¿El tercero quizás?· se puso a dar una vuelta por el estudio mientras hablábamos y la acompañé por detrás.

"Buah, ayer me pasé como unas cuatro horas para decidirlo, me gustaría poder escogerlos todos pero el segundo me llegó al corazón" me sorprendió que escogiera ese.

·Sí, yo si tuviera que quedarme con uno también sería ese· sacó su móvil poniéndose a mi lado.

"Mira, lo subí esta mañana en Facebook y ya tiene dos mil quinientos likes y trescientas comparticiones. ¡Todos dicen que es increíble!" me quedé de piedra cuando lo vi.

·O-oye pero se supone que no puedes difundirlo...· los diseños no podían salir a la luz antes de que el vestido estuviera terminado, si no, alguien podría copiarlos.

"¿Ah no? Oh, vaya..." pero me gustó tanto que tanta gente los hubiera visto que no pude obligarla a borrarlo.

·Bueno, no se lo diremos a la jefa ¿verdad?·

"El mundo necesita ver esa genialidad" no podía estar más de acuerdo.

·Oh, casi se me olvida, tengo que avisar de que has aceptado. Espera un momento· cogí el teléfono del escritorio y marqué la extensión de la jefa. No tardó nada en cogerlo.

"¿Qué ocurre Tink?" lo dijo tan rápido que pareció que hubiera dicho una sola palabra.

·Doña Rodríguez acaba de aceptar los diseños, se queda con el segundo· tuve que apartarme el auricular del oído para no quedarme sorda con el grito que pegó.

"¡Muy pero que muy bien Tink! ¡Así se hace! Voy a ponerlo todo en marcha ahora mismo. Enhorabuena" Peri debió de haberla escuchado perfectamente.

·Vale, perfecto. Gracias· y como siempre colgó antes que yo.

"Ah... esto... si estás ocupada y tal ya me voy... no quiero entretenerte más" dijo mirando el diseño que dejé a medias antes de que llegara.

·No, tranquila, en realidad ahora mismo no tengo trabajo, eso es sólo un borrador así que...· tampoco la echaría aunque estuviera hasta arriba de trabajo.

"¿Segura?" saldría a tomar algo con ella si me lo pidiera.

·Sí, sí... Oye ¿cómo viniste tan rápido? No venías de Madrid ¿verdad?·

"No, es que ahora estoy en Barcelona por que el domingo hago una exhibición en el Skating" _ya tengo excusa para no ir al cementerio._

·Vaya, y ¿no deberías estar practicando?· dije medio en broma.

"¿Entrenando? Sí, pero me lo salté para venir a verte" eso me descolocó por completo. Ya me imaginaba a su entrenador cabreado conmigo.

·E-eemm... woah, eso me parece bastante... Con llamar habría sido suficiente...· me sentía culpable por hacerle perder su tiempo.

"No te preocupes, por un día no pasará nada" _bueno, supongo que una exhibición no será para tanto..._

·Ya pero aún así... se me hace un poco raro que alguien que tiene una enorme página en Wikipedia tenga tantas ganas de conocerme· Rosetta alucinaría cuando se lo contara.

"Es sólo una página web, sigo siendo humana ¿sabes?" le estaba dando más importancia de la que debía "¿Vas a venir?"

·¿El domingo? S-sí, ¿a qué hora es?·

"Empieza a las diez de la mañana" buscó algo en su bolso y sacó un pequeño fajo con entradas "¿cuantas quieres? Son VIP así que aprovecha"

·Ah, pues... una, supongo...· _dudo que Ro tenga el valor de levantarse tan temprano un domingo para algo así._

"Bueno, pues una entonces. ¿Vives sola?"

·N-no, bueno, vivo con mis padres pero el domingo irán al cementerio así que...·

"Oh... No quiero hacerte sentir obligada a venir a la exhibición, si tenías planes..."

·No, no no, no iba a ir de todas formas·

"Era... ¿algún familiar?"

·Mi madre... murió cuando tenía tres años, pero como no llegué a conocerla pues... ya sabes·

"Lo... lo siento, no debí preguntar"

·No te preocupes· la conversación había tomado un rumbo muy personal sin darme cuenta.

"¿Sabes? Yo tampoco conocí a mi madre, ni a mi padre. Fui adoptada cuando era muy pequeña" me quedé sin saber qué decir ante eso.

·Eso... no salía en la Wikipedia...·

"No, no mucha gente lo sabe, ¿me guardarás el secreto?"

·Claro, por supuesto. Gracias por la entrada·

"No hace falta que me las des, tengo un montón hehe..." entonces la puerta se abrió de repente sorprendiéndonos.

"Lucinda me ha dich-" Mary se quedó congelada un momento al ver a Peri "Oh cielos, ¿doña Rodríguez? Es un placer tenerla aquí en persona. Si hubiera avisado antes la habríamos recibido más formalmente" sentí vergüenza ajena por lo que dijo.

"No se preocupe, fui recibida muy formalmente" dijo riéndose un poco.

"¿Necesita algo? Soy Mary, la encargada de... todo"

"No te molestes, gracias. Si nos disculpas, estábamos hablando de lo geniales que quedaron los diseños"

"Oh, claro, perdón por interrumpir. Tomaros el tiempo que necesitéis"

"Gracias" se fue y sentí que tenía una jefa muy estúpida "Odio que la gente me trate como si fuera una presidenta, yo sólo soy una patinadora..."

·Bueno, ser la mejor del mundo debe de tener esas cosas...· me la imaginé en su mansión con Ferraris y Lamborginis.

"Pero tu eres la mejor diseñadora del mundo y no te hablan así ¿verdad?" me reí por recibir tal cumplido.

·No creo que sea la mejor del mundo...·

"Claro que sí, si hicieran unas olimpiadas para diseñadoras seguro que ganarías" empecé a sentirme más cómoda hablando con ella después de eso.

·Gracias... eres muy amable, tenía una idea muy equivocada de las patinadoras...·

"¿Y eso? Pero si somos geniales" _sin duda._

·No, no sé, creía que serías muy estricta, más borde, que no te gustaría el diseño... en realidad pensé que venías para echarme la bronca·

"¡Ala! Que no somos monstruos, menuda imagen de mierda que tienes de nosotras" ya parecía que hablara con una amiga y todo.

·Lo siento, ¿qué imagen tenías tú de mí?·

"Ah... hehe, me esperaba a una mujer de cuarentaytantos con los pelos alocados y como una cabra"

·Bueno, sólo fallaste la edad haha·

"¿Qué dices? Pero si llevas los pelos bien. Yo creo que dos de tres haha"

·Qué mala eres...·

"¿De qué signo eres?" no sabía a qué venía esa pregunta.

·¿Del zodiaco? Te daré una pequeña pista. Nací el mismo día que tú·

"¿En serio? ¿El dieciséis de Mayo?"

·Sí, lo vi en la Wikipedia y me sorprendió. ¿Para qué quieres saber de qué signo soy? ¿Te crees los horóscopos?·

"No, claro que no, sólo tenía curiosidad" _¿curiosidad?_

·Haha, el último que me preguntó eso quería ligar conmigo·

"¡N-no estoy ligando contigo!" se lo tomó más en serio de lo que esperaba.

·Ya lo sé... no hace falta que te pongas así, ni que fueras lesbiana· desvió la mirada unos segundos sin negarlo ·¿lo... eres?·

"S-sí, pero no estaba ligando contigo" me aparté un poco de ella instintivamente por lo sorprendida que estaba.

·Vale, esa no me la esperaba...·

"¿Porqué te apartas...?"

·Y-yo que sé, nunca había conocido a ninguna·

"Tranquila, que no muerdo... casi" tenía una mirada difícil de entender.

·¿Sabes...? mejor dejamos el tema·

"Perdona, nos acabamos de conocer y ya... pero es que no sé, me siento a gusto hablando contigo, es... algo extraño" sin duda noté algo extraño en ella.

·Yo no soy lesbiana así que cuando quieras dejar de ligar conmigo...· me estaba alterando sin saber por qué.

"Haha, no, lo sé, pero esa no es mi intención, te lo aseguro"

·¿Entonces? Te saltaste un entrenamiento súper importante para venir a conocerme, la gente normal no hace estas cosas·

"¿Súper importante? Ya te dije que no era para tanto, yo sólo tenía curiosidad por saber quién había detrás de esos diseños, nada más"

·Pues podrías haber llamado, siento que te estoy haciendo perder el tiempo hablando conmigo, seguro que tienes mil cosas mejores que hacer·

"¿Te sientes incómoda hablando conmigo? Te noto un poco tensa" dio en el clavo. Todo esto era muy nuevo para mí, demasiada información para tan poco tiempo.

·Un poco, sí·

"Ya veo... bueno, ha sido un placer conocerte Tink. Te dejo que tengo a Slush esperando en el coche"

·¿Slush?·

"Es mi mánager barra chófer barra guardaespaldas que tengo. Espero que sigas haciendo diseños tan buenos" dio unos pasos hacia atrás hasta que llegó a la puerta.

·G-gracias... adiós·

"Adiós Tink" sentí que la había fastidiado. No estaba para nada preparada para manejar una conversación con alguien como ella.

Fui a sentarme en la silla y me calmé un poco. Me conecté al Facebook para buscar la foto que colgó del segundo diseño y leer sus comentarios. No me costó mucho encontrar la página oficial de Peri con miles de likes. Fue increíble ver la opinión de toda ese gente, me animaron un montón a seguir diseñando para toda la vida.

Cuando ya los estaba terminando de leer todos, el sonido extraño de una notificación del móvil me desubicó. Revisé el mío pero no tenía nada. Tardé un poco en darme cuenta de que Peri se dejó el móvil en la mesa. _Mierda, ¿cómo puede ser tan despistada? ¿Se lo habrá dejado a propósito?_

Lo desbloqueé y vi que en la barra de notificaciones tenía un whatsapp de un tal Sled que ponía _Claro que sí campeona._ Decidí no leer la conversación entera y busqué a Slush en su larga lista de contactos para llamarlo pero me salía que ese número no existía. _¿Cómo puede tener un contacto inexistente en los contactos?_

No me quedó otra que abrir el whatsapp para ver qué últimos contactos tenía. _Sled, Papi, Spike,_ un grupo que se llamaba _Desmadree xD, Mami, Manager... Aquí._ Le dí al de Manager y lo llamé desde ahí. Cuando descolgó apareció Peri.

"Lo siento, lo siento, ahora mismo vamos para allá"

·Hasta ahora...· me moría de ganas de abrir ese grupo llamado Desmadree xD, abrir la galería, buscar entre su música... Pero no lo hice por respecto. Pensé que lo mejor sería dejar el móvil en recepción para que cuando llegara ya lo tuviera allí, así que fui a dárselo a Lucinda y me quedé en mi estudio recordando que hice lo correcto.

No quise tener más contacto con ella, después de todo no podríamos se amigas, era algo que veía imposible dado lo mucho que viaja por todo el mundo. Fue un encuentro digno de ser contado, nada más.

Me puse a dibujar sin pensar y terminé haciendo dibujos de Peri patinando con ese vestido puesto. Uno me quedó tan bien, que decidí hacerle una foto y colgarla en la página de Peri. En un momento tuvo cincuenta likes y varios comentarios.

Al cabo de una hora perdida en mis cosas, recibí una solicitud de amistad. Me imaginé de quién sería, pero jamás pensé que tendría un nombre así. Ponía _Perii la Nambar Wan._ Me partí el culo con ese nombre, en la foto de perfil sólo aparecían unos zapatos y no había ni fotos ni información que pudiera ver públicamente.

Pensé en si aceptarla o no, a lo nuestro no se le podía llamar amistad ni de lejos y muy probablemente no nos volveríamos a ver, así que bloqueé el móvil y la dejé sin respuesta.

Hacia el mediodía vino Mary y dijo que me tomara la tarde libre, tampoco es que estuviera haciendo nada interesante así que volví a casa a la hora de comer.


	2. Es ella

**Disclamer:** Los personajes de Tinkerbell que aparecen en las películas, libros no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a Disney.

 **Ella.**

Capítulo 2: Es ella.

* * *

[Periwinkle]

Salí de aquella empresa con un mal sabor de boca. Tinkerbell se había convertido en alguien especial para mí a los tres segundos de estar con ella y me encantaría conocerla más, pero por mi culpa la conversación no terminó como yo esperaba. Subí a la parte delantera del coche pensativa, dándole vueltas al tema. Sin duda, no debí decir que era lesbiana.

"¿Qué tal? ¿Ya estás satisfecha? Mira que saltarte un entreno por veinte minutos..." preguntó Slush con un ligero tono de bronca.

·No... esto no puede terminar así...· se quedó parado sin encender el coche al verme tan preocupada ·Es que... ella es... perfecta· se echó hacia atrás para ponerse cómodo.

"Bueno, ¿ya empezamos otra vez? ¿Tengo que repasarte la lista de veces que ha-"

·¡No! En serio, te lo digo muy en serio, sólo con verla me quedé atontada. Hay algo en ella que me atrae más que nadie, nunca había sentido algo así... fue un flechazo tan fuerte...· sólo con sus diseños sabía que tendríamos una conexión, pero nunca imaginé que fuera para tanto.

"Vaya... ¿y esa cara entonces?" resoplé al pensar de nuevo en ello.

·La he fastidiado. Todo iba de perlas hasta que... fui demasiado abierta, me sentía tan a gusto hablando con ella que...·

"¿Cómo de abierta?"

·Le dije que era lesbiana... y no se lo tomó muy bien. Pensó que estaba ligando con ella heh...· se echó a reír cruelmente y arrancó el coche. Le di un puñetazo en el hombro para que parara.

"¿Pero cómo se te ocurre? No le has dado ni quince minutos e intentaste ligar con ella, la has asustado. ¿Creíste que también sería lesbiana?" tenía razón pero no me gustó que me lo dijera.

·Bueno, no, pero podría ser ¿vale? Ella es rubia como yo, también tiene unos ojazos azules, tenemos la misma edad, nacimos el mismo día escogió el mismo diseño que yo y... tampoco conoció a su madre. Tenemos mucho en común· intenté sonar convincente, pero al oírme me di cuenta de la tontería que acababa de decir.

"Eso no significa nada... qué desastre. ¿La invitaste a la exhibición?" _qué pregunta..._

·Claro que lo hice, dijo que vendría sola... así que por lo menos novio no tiene·

"Peri, que no tenga novio no significa que vaya a querer algo contigo" en el fondo sentía que podríamos tener algo, sólo necesitaba acercarme a ella.

·Pero es que me gusta mucho, quiero ser su amiga como mínimo·

"En fin... procura disculparte cuando la veas el domingo ¿de acuerdo? No me imagino la cara que pondría un tío si me acercara a él y le dijera, hola soy Slush y soy gay ¿quieres ser mi novio o amigo? Haha"

·¡Pero no fue así! Fue bastante sutil, no sé ni cómo surgió el tema... En fin, te cuento, ella aún vive con sus padres, supongo que con una madrastra si la suya murió cuando tenía tres años... Se pensó que sería estricta y que tendría mal humor sólo por ser patinadora, ¿te lo puedes creer?·

"Sí, en realidad mucha gente lo piensa, pero creo que confunden los patinadores con los entrenadores. Sled sí que tiene mal humor"

·Ya... ¿Crees que me perdonará y querrá ser mi amiga?·

"Supongo que sí, ¿cómo se tomó el hecho de que seas una súper mega campeona mundial?"

·Hmm... ahora que lo dices, no muy bien... estaba algo nerviosa y creo que piensa que soy alguien muy importante... pero quiero volver a verla, quiero saber más de ella, ¡necesito hablar con ella!·

"Pues tendrás a esperar al domingo, si vas ahora pensará que no puedes vivir sin ella y te tachará de loca"

·¿Tú crees?· no hizo falta que respondiera ·Está bien, me conformaré con buscarla en el Facebook cuando llegue al hotel... ¿Sabes si en la web de la empresa sale su nombre completo?·

"¿Te dijo su nombre al menos?"

·Tinkerbell, pero puedo llamarla Tink. ¿No te lo dije?·

"No, deberías prestar más atención cuando dices las cosas. Tiendes a construir la casa por el tejado, intenta ir más despacio"

·Vale... ¿Crees que vivirá cerca de Barcelona?·

"No sé por qué digo nada...· entonces, al cabo de unos pocos minutos, sonó el teléfono de Slush.

·Ya lo cojo...· al ver que ponía _Peri_ me puse a buscar mi móvil y recordé que me lo dejé en su estudio ·¡Mierda!·

"¿Es Sled?"

·¡Es Tink! da media vuelta, me he dejado el móvil allí· lo descolgué y me puse de lo más nerviosa ·Lo siento, lo siento, ahora mismo vamos para allá·

"Hasta ahora-" colgué rápido y dejé el teléfono en mi falda como si ardiera en mis manos.

"Menuda despistada estás hecha... ¿No tenías ganas de hablar con ella? ¿Porqué cuelgas?"

·¡No lo sé! No me estreses· quería volver a llamarla, pero sería absurdo si nos íbamos a ver en breve.

"Bueno, vamos allá... ya tienes excusa para volver a verla, ¿te dejaste el móvil a propósito?"

·No... pero no es una mala excusa, tendré que usarla más a menudo· _si algún día voy a su casa, lo haré._

"No tienes remedio..."

·¿Qué le digo cuando la vea?·

"Dile que eres una despistada pero que lo volverías a hacer para verla de nuevo haha" sus típicas bromas no me servían ni para relajarme.

·No, en serio, no quiero asustarla más·

"Entonces compórtate normal, le das las gracias por avisar y nada más" _¿nada más? ya que hablo con ella..._

·Tengo que preguntarle por su nombre completo, ¿y si no está en la web?· _necesito su Facebook, necesito su Facebook..._

"Lo que te digo entra por un oído y te sale por el otro ¿verdad?" _y su Whatsapp, ojalá me lo diera..._

·¡Ah! Ya sé, le pediré una tarjeta, allí pondrá su número de teléfono también· fue una idea brillante, pero no lo suficiente.

"Saldrá el de la empresa, no el suyo... Cálmate, ¿quieres? Respira un poco y tranquilízate, parece que hayas conocido al amor de tu vida" _ojalá, ¿y si lo fuera?_

·¡Podría ser el amor de mi vida! ¿te imaginas? ¿¡Y si en el fondo también es lesbiana!?·

"Vale, basta, voy a parar el coche"

·No, ¿porqué?·

"Estás muy alterada, incluso más que antes de una competición, en serio, cálmate de una vez" Tink me estaba volviendo loca y a penas hablamos un rato, esto sin duda no podía ser normal.

·Está bien, pero no pares el coche...· me quedé en silencio para no incordiar y me puse a pensar en ella. No pude evitar reírme sola con sólo imaginar dándole dos besos de despedida y un tercero en los labios. Se me estaba yendo la cabeza imaginando mil escenas imposibles y entonces llegamos sin darme cuenta.

"¿Te acompaño?"

·No hace falta, gracias adiós· salí del coche corriendo y cuando entré con paso ligero directa hacia su estudio, la recepcionista me llamó la atención·

"¡Periwinkle! Tu... móvil está aquí, no te molestes" me quedé con una cara de tonta increíble.

·Oh, v-vale, bien...· lo cogí y lo guardé en el bolso muy despacio por si aparecía Tink ·Gracias...· pero nada, me di la vuelta y salí de allí confundida. Me temía lo peor, pensé que lo dejó allí para no tener que verme más, incluso empecé a dudar de si vendría el domingo y sólo lo dijo por compromiso. Todas mis ilusiones se derrumbaron en cuestión de segundos.

Volví a entrar en el coche con una cara de tristeza que no pasaba desapercibida.

"¿Que ha pasado? ¿Estás bien?"

·No... no la vi... Dejó el móvil a la secretaria y no la vi... seguro que lo hizo para no verme...·

"Oh, venga ya, será el protocolo de la empresa o algo, o... estará ocupada, no te preo-"

·No está ocupada, y si quisiera verme me lo hubiera dado ella... apuesto a que no vendrá el domingo...·

"Oh... ven aquí Peri..." me acogió entre sus brazos para consolarme "Si no quiere verte es por que no te conoce lo suficiente, eres fantástica y maravillosa. Seguro que vendrá el domingo"

·¿Cómo lo sabes?·no entendí como podía estar tan seguro.

"Es catalana ¿no? No desaprovechará una entrada VIP gratuita, ya verás" ese tópico no me ayudó demasiado.

·Vamos al hotel anda, quiero buscarla en Facebook y preguntárselo·

"¿Conoces el término acoso? haha" le di otro puñetazo en el hombro mientras se partía el culo de nuevo.

·¿Y tú el término masoquista?·

"Tus golpes son como masajes, pegas como una nena de diez años" lo ignoré y me puse a revisar mi móvil para mirar las últimas personas que le dieron a me gusta a mi página de Facebook, pero ella no aparecía. _Te encontraré Tink, cueste lo que cueste._ Miré la publicación que subí de sus diseños y me puse a leer los comentarios dándole a me gusta a los mejores en busca de alguno que fuera suyo, pero nada.

Al menos los fans me subían el ánimo cuando estaba deprimida, sus halagos, aunque a veces un poco pasados de tono, eran reconfortantes.

"Ya estamos llegando, ¿quieres que te deje en el hotel mientras aparco?"

·¡Sí!· necesitaba hablar con ella cuanto antes.

"Cómo no..." bajé en la puerta del hotel y casi olvido que la tarjeta la tenía él "Peri, la llave"

·Gracias hehe...· fui dando saltos por el gran vestíbulo del hotel Palace y subí las escaleras de dos en dos para ir más rápido.

Una vez en la habitación, encendí el portátil y maldije al Mac por ir tan lento. Treinta segundos después, busqué la web por Safari y fui en la pestaña de _Nuestro equipo._

·¡La encontré!· salía una foto suya estupenda que descargué nada más verla, pero lo malo era que debajo sólo ponía _Diseñadora_ ·¡Jodeeer!· busqué por todos lados pero no aparecía su nombre, estaba muy indignada.

Abrí el Facebook y busqué Tinkerbell, pero me salían un montón de perfiles y ninguna era el suyo. _No puedo hacer nada... si no viene el domingo... no la volveré a ver..._

Entonces Slush picó la puerta.

"Servicio de habitaciones, traigo una tarta" ni pizca de gracia, le abrí con la peor de mis caras.

·No la encuentro...·

"A ver, déjame a mí..." nos pusimos los dos en el portátil para buscarla a fondo "En la web no sale su nombre ¿no?"

·No, pero hay una foto suya muy buena...· _tengo que pasármela al móvil._

"Voy a buscar si la empresa tiene página de Facebook..." pero al parecer no tenía, sólo tenía un Twitter medio abandonado con pocos seguidores "Hmm... ¿Has mirado si le ha dado me gusta en tu página?"

·Lo miré en el coche, y no... ¿Puedes llamar tú a la empresa para preguntarle su nombre?·

"Sí, claro. _¿Hola? Aquí los pesados de turno, ¿nos da el nombre completo de Tinkerbell? Es que queremos cotillear su Facebook, ya sabes._ Pregúntaselo cuando la veas el domingo, no seas tan ansiosa" igualmente lo comprobamos pero no había ninguna Tinkerbell.

·Joo... no quiero esperar tanto... la semana que viene ya nos vamos...· teníamos que irnos a Finlandia por una competición anual de la cual ya tenía tres títulos.

"Si fuera tú no pensaría mucho en ella, ¿sabes cuanto falta para que tengamos que volver a Barcelona?" se fue al sofá y se puso con su móvil.

·No sé si quiero saberlo· con el caos de eventos a los que asistía ese verano, me temía que iba a ser en unos meses.

"En unos... ocho meses" pero no esperaba que fueran tantos "O le gusta mucho Skype, o lo vas a tener crudo"

·Odio cuando te pones así... ¿es que no puedo tener amigas como la gente normal?·

"La gente normal no va a catorce países al año, y además, tú ni siquiera vives en Barcelona"

·Pues venderé la casa y vendré a vivir aquí si hace falta· mi vida era de todo menos libre, estar atada a una agenda era un poco frustrante.

"Como quieras, yo sólo te aconsejo. No quiero se repita lo que pasó con Qana" _mi primer amor... ¿porqué tuvo que patinar tan mal? Si se hubiera esforzado más..._

·Era joven, y me costó mucho despedirme de ella... Deja de recordármelo· me levanté y me fui al baño para mear. Pensé que si llegara a amarla tanto como o más que a Qana podría ponerme en problemas.

"Am... ¡Peri! ¡Te paso una foto por Whatsapp!" no tuve ni las ganas de revisarla, me sentía decepcionada por como había ido todo. _¿Porqué los problemas de la vida no se pueden solucionar patinando?_ Cuando volví con él, se me quedó mirando esperando algo "No has mirado la foto ¿verdad?"

·No, ¿porqué?· saqué el móvil y la descargué. Ver el tremendo dibujo de mí, patinando con ese increíble vestido puesto me hizo tremendamente feliz ·¡¿De dónde lo has sacado?! ¿Quién lo ha dibujado? ¡Tenemos que hacerle un monumento!· me encantaba que hicieran fanart de mí, pero encima era de ese diseño que acababa de colgar. Estaba realmente bien hecho.

"Una tal Tinkerbell no se qué, supongo que no será importante..." no sé como no me di cuenta antes. Le quité el móvil de las manos cuando lo dijo y vi que la foto estaba colgada en mi página.

·Oh dios mío, ¡aquí está!· me puse en el ordenador y fui rápidamente a la publicación. Hacía casi una hora que lo había subido y yo sin darme cuenta ·¿Porqué demonios no empezó por darle a like a la página?· entré en su perfil y cambié a mi cuenta personal de Facebook. Le envié una solicitud de amistad lo más rápido que pude y me puse a mirar las fotos que tenía visibles.

Habían un montón, ella sin duda se pasaba por el forro la privacidad y lo ponía todo a público. Me puse a descargar sus mejores fotos, la mayoría del verano, y me puse como portada la imagen del dibujo. Esperé a que aceptara la solicitud para enviarle un mensaje mientras seguía con sus fotos, pero pasaban los minutos y no aceptaba.

Me puse a mirar sus publicaciones, gustos, películas vistas, páginas a las que le había dado me gusta... básicamente todo, y vi que teníamos muchísimos gustos en común, más de lo que podría imaginar. Vi que tenía unos doscientos 'amigos' pero por los comentarios en sus fotos y demás, vi que Rosetta, su madre Clarion, Vidia, un posible mejor amigo Bobble y Terence era con los que más se hablaba.

·¡Aarg! ¿¡Porqué no me acepta!? Quiero hablar con ella· me estaba poniendo de los nervios.

"Estará ocupada, ten paciencia" odiaba esa palabra.

·Tiene tiempo para hacer dibujitos y no para darle a un puto botón, ¡venga ya!·

"Pues no lo habrá visto, tendrá el teléfono en silencio o yo qué sé. Ya te llegará la notificación, no sirve de nada que te pegues a la pantalla"

·Sí... tienes razón...· pasé las fotos que descargué en el móvil y me puse el dibujo de fondo de pantalla ·Tengo que pedirle que me haga más dibujos...·

"La verdad es que le quedó muy bien..." dijo mientras jugaba a un juego de coches con el móvil "¿Ya has terminado de leerte todas sus publicaciones?" con la tontería me pasé unas dos horas.

·No, todas no... sólo hasta el dos mil doce·

"Estás fatal... ¿Quieres salir a dar una vuelta por Barcelona? Tendremos que ir a comer tarde o temprano así que..."

·Emm... no, espera· me volví a poner en el ordenador para ver los comentarios que tenía su dibujo en mi página pero ninguno era de ella ·Vale, vamos· me maquillé un poco pensando inconscientemente que tendría posibilidades de encontrarla de casualidad y en diez minutos salimos. Ahora que sabía dónde estaba la empresa donde trabajaba Tink, me llevé a Slush hacia allí.

Andamos un poco por las enormes manzanas de Barcelona. No era la primera vez que venía pero siempre me impresionaba, los mastodontes edificios me hacían sentir pequeña y todo. Pasamos por la Plaza Catalunya y encontramos un pequeño restaurante vegetariano llamado Teresa Carles en un callejón.

Comimos de maravilla, el lugar era de lo más tranquilo pese estar en pleno centro de Barcelona y la comida estaba exquisita, pero había algo que seguía preocupándome.

"¿Quieres hacer el favor de dejar el móvil?" ya perdí la cuenta de las veces que lo hice.

·Lo siento... pero me extraña que aún no me haya aceptado...· no podía no haberlo visto hasta ahora, nadie pasa tantas horas seguidas sin revisar su teléfono.

"Cuando menos te lo esperes lo hará, así que déjalo ya" entonces, saltó una notificación y casi se me cae el móvil de las manos "¿ves?" pero por desgracia era sólo un Whatsapp de mi papi diciendo que vendrían el domingo por la mañana.

·No es Tink, son mis padres, dicen que vendrán el domingo a verme·

"No pareces muy contenta, ¿cuanto hace que no los ves?" no estaba decepcionada por ellos precisamente. Tenía que hacer algo para quitarme ese nervio de encima.

·No puedo más, tengo que llamarla·

"¿Perdona?" busqué el número de la empresa y llamé sin pensarlo demasiado "Oh vamos, no me lo puedo creer, a esta hora estará comiendo..."

"Diseños Coshop, ¿en qué puedo ayudarle?"

·Eh... sí, soy Periwinkle otra vez, ¿me podrías pasar con Tinkerbell?·

"Oh, lo siento, pero ya se ha ido a casa. ¿Quieres que le deje un mensaje?" _mierda, soy imbécil._

·N-no, no hace falta. Pero si pudieras darme su teléfono o...·

"Lo siento, no se me permite dar información personal, pero puedo darte su correo de trabajo"

·Ah, vale, eso servirá·

"Es Tinkerbell arroba coshop punto com"

·Estupendo gracias· colgé y respiré un poco más tranquila al tener su correo.

"No estaba ¿verdad?"

·No, pero me ha dado su correo del trabajo· abrí el Gmail y me puse a redactarle un mensaje..

"¿Qué estás escribiendo?"

·No es asunto tuyo· quería hacerlo a mí manera por variar, pero creo que soy incapaz de hacer nada sola.

"Vale, tampoco hace falta que te pongas así, sólo lo decía por que si es un correo de trabajo seguramente su jefa tendrá acceso a él. Es un pequeño detalle que deberías tener en cuenta" borré todo lo que había escrito.

·No sé qué haría sin ti, en serio. Entonces necesito una excusa para enviarle un mensaje·

"Hmm... déjame pensar..."

·Ya sé, pondré que a partir de ahora les pediré todos los diseños a ellos·

"Genial, pero cuando estemos fuera de España ¿qué? No hacen envíos por todo el mundo. Ponle lo mucho que te gustaron los diseños y que tienes ganas de ver el vestido terminado o algo así, y le dejas caer sutilmente lo del domingo"

·A ver, lo escribo y me dices qué tal· me tomé unos minutos para dejarlo perfecto ·Vale, escucha. Tinkerbell, te envío el siguiente correo para agradecerte el gran trabajo que hiciste con los diseños. Estaré encantada de contar con vosotros la próxima vez que pase por España. Me complacería que asistas a la exhibición del domingo. Seguiremos en contacto, Periwinkle. ¿Qué tal?·

"No hacía falta que sonaras tan formal, pero está bien, me gustó lo de seguiremos en contacto. Envíalo"

·Vale...· cerré los ojos para enviarlo y dejé el móvil en la mesa como si fuera una bomba a punto de explotar ·Tengo miedo de que responda...·

"¿No es eso lo que querías?"

·Pero si lo hace significa que ignoró mi solicitud de amistad·

"Olvida el Facebook ¿quieres? Tendrá sus razones. Vamos a pagar"

·Espera, puede que me esté respondiendo ahora mismo·

"A veces no sé si tienes veintitrés años o quince..."

·¿Y eso tiene que ser ma-· sonreí al escuchar una notificación ·vamos a ver...· sonreí incluso más al ver que me había respondido. Tomé aire y abrí el correo.

"¿Qué pone?"

·Periwinkle, gracias por tomarte la molestia de enviar el mensaje. Asistiré encantada a tu exhibición. Te deseo suerte. ¡Va a venir!· era corto, pero más que suficiente para hacerme feliz.

"Claro, ¿a caso te dijo lo contrario?" _pensé que habría cambiado de opinión..._

·Pero por qué demonios no me acept-·

"Vámonos, venga" volví a enviarle la solicitud por si no lo había hecho bien o algo. Después de pagar salimos y seguimos con nuestro paseo "Recuerda que a las cuatro tenemos que estar en el Skating..."

·Lo sé, aún falta más de una hora...·

"Si quieres pasar por el Coshop, está en la calle de abajo y nos lo hemos pasado"

·¿Y ahora me lo dices?·

"Eso te pasa por no decirme que querías ir, ¿para qué vamos si Tink no estará?"

·Pues... por que ella trabaja ahí·

"Madre mía..." dimos media vuelta y escuché mi móvil de nuevo.

·Espera· _que sea el Facebook por favor..._ me extrañó que fuera otro correo, pero me alegró que lo enviara _tink1605 ._ No era muy original, la verdad, pero era ella y eso era lo que importaba ·Es un mensaje de su correo personal·

"¿De Tink?"

·¿De quién si no? A ver...· me puse nerviosa al ver lo largo que era. Ponía:

 _Peri, me pareces una persona increíble y flipo con saber que hablo con una campeona del mundo, pero mi padre no quiere que hable más contigo, no quiere decirme por qué pero parece algo serio. Como la semana que viene te vas a Finlandia, creo que no nos volveremos a ver mucho así que no voy a agregarte al Fb, supongo que lo entenderás. Ha sido algo extraño y divertido a la vez conocerte, te deseo lo mejor.  
Besos, Tink_

Le di el teléfono a Slush y me senté en el bordillo de una casa para ponerme a llorar. No terminé de entender qué pasó con su padre, si sería una excusa era horrible, pero no importaba si lo era o no, estaba más que claro que era un adiós y fue muy doloroso.

"Mierda... esto no tiene buena pinta... pero creo que vendrá igualmente el domingo" se sentó a mi lado y me acercó a él "¿Sabes lo bueno de esto? No volverá a hacerte más daño"

·Me da igual... quiero estar con ella· dije entre sollozos.

"Se te pasará, ya lo verás. ¿Quieres dar un buen espectáculo para dejarla impresionada y que cambie de opinión?"

·Sí...·

"Pues tendrás que ir a entrenar ¿no crees? Vamos, Sled nos matará si llegamos tarde"

·Dame el móvil· quería descargar mi rabia en ella.

"Ui, ¿qué vas a hacer?"

·Responder el mensaje·

"Haremos una cosa. Tú te relajas y te centras un poco, y cuando lleguemos al Skating te devuelvo el móvil ¿hecho?"

·Eres insoportable...· pero tenía razón, nada bueno podría salir de enviarle un mensaje en mi estado. Necesitaba calmarme.

Nos pusimos en marcha y llegamos en una media hora. Me tranquilicé y decidí que lo mejor que podía hacer era no responderle. Quería que sintiera el dolor de ser ignorada como hizo con esa solicitud de amistad. Estaba de tan mal humor, que hice un gran entrenamiento para desahogarme y compensar la campana que hice por la mañana de paso.


	3. Olvido

**Disclamer:** Los personajes de Tinkerbell que aparecen en las películas, libros no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a Disney.

 **Ella.**

Capítulo 3: Olvido.

* * *

[Tinkerbell]

Una vez en casa y más feliz que una perdiz por haber salido antes del trabajo, me puse el delantal para ayudar a mi padre a cocinar. Solía comer fuera entre semana así que se me hizo algo extraño estar sola con mi padre, sobretodo por lo de esa patinadora.

"Me alegro de que lo haya aceptado hija... estoy orgulloso de ti" no estaba segura de si contarle que Peri vino expresamente para hablar conmigo en persona, pero si no se lo decía terminaría enterándose de alguna forma u otra, así que se lo conté igualmente.

·¿Sabes...? Le gustaron tanto los diseños que vino a la empresa para conocerme, fue de lo más extraño hablar con una campeona... mundial...· otra vez tenía esa expresión de tristeza y enfado, con la mirada perdida en algún lado ·¿Qué ocurre?· tenía que saber qué demonios le pasaba por la cabeza.

"Así que os conocisteis ¿eh...? ¿Cómo fue?" me sorprendió que esa vez no evadiera el tema.

·Pues... bien, más o menos, estuvimos hablando un ratito y... me dio una entrada para la exhibición que dará el domingo. Me pareció maja· tras un pequeño momento en silencio, papá se quedó inmóvil durante unos segundos.

"La semana que viene tiene una competición en Finlandia. No vais a volver a veros, lo sabes ¿no?" lo dijo como si no quisiera que nos viéramos, fue muy extraño pero lo que me sorprendió fue que supiera sobre esa competición.

·Finlandia... Supongo que entonces no la veré mucho... Me envió una solicitud por Facebook pero no creo que la acepte, debe de tener una vida muy ocupada·

"Bien... lo la aceptes entonces, cuanto menos contacto tengas con ella, mejor" no entendí a qué se refería con eso, sentí que me estaba diciendo que era una mala influencia para ella o algo. Pocas veces me había prohibido hacer algo por mi cuenta de esa manera.

·Por... ¿porqué lo dices? ¿A caso no puedo ser su amiga por que tenga una estantería llena de medallas o qué?·

"Tink..." me llamó mucho la atención que usara mi nombre, nunca lo solía hacer "escucha, no debes relacionarte con Periwinkle, no puedo decirte el motivo pero créeme cuando te digo que es por tu bien" me quedé a cuadros, no supe ni qué decir.

·¿Cómo qué...? ¿Se supone que es una mala influencia para mí? Ni que se drogara o fuera una prostituta... ¿a caso la conoces?· dejó lo que estaba haciendo y me abrazó sin más ·Papá...·

"Hazme caso, por favor..." no entendía nada, pero mi padre sabía algo de ella que no podía decirme y eso me sacó de quicio.

·Pues vale... no, es más, pasaré de ir el domingo por que me lo dices tú, ¿contento?· suspiró al ver lo mosqueada que estaba.

"Puedes ir a verla si quieres ya que tienes la entrada, pero no te interpongas en su camino. Es una campeona del mundo después de todo"

·Sí, lo sé... está bien· volvimos a ponernos con la comida tras zanjar el tema, pero mi curiosidad me impidió olvidarlo ·Es... ¿por algo que no debería saber?·

"Sí, y por favor, no insistas más en el tema por que no voy a decírtelo" decidí darme por vencida esa vez, pero de todas formas me dieron ganas de saber qué pasaba con Peri.

Terminamos de cocinar y disfrutamos de una tranquila comida sin volver a sacar el tema. Pese a todo seguía siendo viernes y eso significaba salir de fiesta por las discotecas de Barcelona para celebrar el triunfo de los diseños. Tenía ganas de despreocuparme de todo, tomar alcohol y soltarme el pelo con Rosetta, Vidia y quizás Bobble.

Me ofrecí para lavar los platos para quitarle trabajo a mi padre ya que no podía hacer sobre-esfuerzos debido a su fatiga crónica. Desde la cocina me pareció escucharlo dando gritos, como si echara la bronca a alguien por teléfono. Cuando terminé se lo pregunté y me dijo que hablaba con mi tía Fawn, siempre le sacaba de quicio.

A las dos y algo, mientras hablaba con Rosetta sobre lo que me pasó y el plan de esa noche, recibí un correo de trabajo de pinklerodri . Aún debería estar en el estudio, así que lo abrí para ver qué pasaba. No me di cuenta de quién era hasta que lo leí.

 _Tinkerbell, te envío el siguiente correo para agradecerte el gran trabajo que hiciste con los diseños. Estaré encantada de contar con vosotros la próxima vez que pase por España. Me complacería que asistas a la exhibición del domingo.  
Seguiremos en contacto, Periwinkle._

 _¿Qué le contesto yo ahora? No puedo quedar mal por que Mary seguro que lo leerá... Vamos a ver..._ Intenté escribir algo corto pero adecuado, con profesionalidad, como tiene que ser, y envié el mensaje poniendo _Periwinkle, gracias por tomarte la molestia de enviar el mensaje. Asistiré encantada a tu exhibición. Te deseo suerte._

Poco después de eso, volví a recibir la solicitud de amistad por Facebook. Sin duda Peri quería mantener el contacto, pero tenía que hacer caso a mi padre. A partir de entonces no pude dejar de pensar en ella, en si debería decirle la verdad o debería seguir ignorándola como hasta ahora. Ignorarla sería lo más fácil y cómodo, pero me sentiría mal por ella si lo hiciera.

A los diez minutos concluí que lo mejor era contarle todo para dejarlo claro por que se merecía una explicación.

Me puse a escribir el mensaje de la forma más sincera que pude, y esto fue lo que salió.

 _Peri, me pareces una persona increíble y flipo con saber que hablo con una campeona del mundo, pero mi padre no quiere que hable más contigo, no quiere decirme por qué pero parece algo serio. Como la semana que viene te vas a Finlandia, creo que no nos volveremos a ver mucho así que no voy a agregarte al Fb, supongo que lo entenderás. Ha sido algo extraño y divertido a la vez conocerte, te deseo lo mejor.  
Besos, Tink _

_Espero que se lo tome bien... tengo que contárselo a Rosetta._

Seguí hablando con Ro e intentamos adivinar qué razón podría haber para que Milori me prohibiera estar con ella por mi bien, y menudas tonterías que acabamos diciendo. Que si Peri era la jefa de una organización mafiosa, que si mi padre tenía alguna extraña relación con ella, que si Peri engañaba a la gente para sacarle los órganos... Con ella no se podía hablar en serio.

Por allá a las cuatro empecé a arreglarme con la calma para ir a ver a Rosetta en su floristería, la cual estaba a pocas manzanas de mi casa. Cuando llegué, se tiró a mis brazos de lo aburrida que estaba.

"¡Tinketa! Ya era hora de que llegaras" _tampoco he tardado tanto..._

·Tan ocupada como siempre eh...· la gente cada vez compraba menos flores, pero a ella le gustaban tanto que no le daba la gana cerrar la tienda.

"Es viernes, la gente ya está de fiesta por ahí" _eso es lo que tú quieres._

·Pero si a penas son ni las cinco, búscate una excusa mejor·

"Entonces... ¿hay menos gente en el mundo?"

·Haha, claro, seguro que es eso. ¿A qué hora vas a cerrar?· normalmente cerraba a las nueve, pero me hizo un gran favor.

"¿Sabes? Esta semana ha sido un poco mierda así que si no viene nadie en cinco minutos, cierro"

·¿Para qué esperar si sabes que no va a venir nadie en media hora? Cierra y vámonos a Barcelona·

"¡A sus órdenes!" algo me decía que hoy íbamos a desmadrarnos y terminar dando eses por ahí.

·¿Has hablado con Vidia?·

"No contesta, pero seguro que nos dejará quedarnos en su casa, ¡hoy tiene que ser un gran viernes!" Vidia vivía en el centro de Barcelona, cerca de mi trabajo, y muchas veces nos dejaba quedarnos a dormir para no tener que volver en coche y así poder beber hasta quedar K.O.

Subimos al coche y escuchando Flash FM empezamos oficialmente el fin de semana. Surgió el tema de Peri de nuevo, de lo emocionante que era mi vida respecto a la suya y de el extraño comportamiento de mi padre. Dijo que él no era nadie para decidir con quién podía relacionarme y con quién no, y en eso le di la razón. Si me hubiera dicho el por qué, le habría hecho más caso.

Una vez en la capital, nos fuimos al Corte Inglés para pasarnos media tarde probándonos ropa sin comprar nada, uno de nuestros entretenimientos favoritos. Después de hacer un montón de fotos y tonterías entre probadores, fuimos a una cafetería para tomar algo y allí conseguimos contactar con Vidia.

Nos dijo que por la noche vendría su amigo Bobble, el cual todas creíamos que estaba colado por mí, y dijo que traería una botella de Jägermeister. La noche no podría ser más prometedora.

Por ahí a las ocho, fuimos a buscar a Vidia para salir a cenar al asiático Dos Palillos, que cae entre su casa y el lugar al cual íbamos a ponernos a tono antes de ir a las discotecas. Como no iba a volver tocar el coche, empecé mi noche con un par de cervezas durante la cena.

Después de comer y con Rosetta impaciente por probar ese licor alemán, fuimos a casa de Vidia y Bobble no tardó en llegar. Él era un carpintero de casas de lujo de veintisiete años que no estaba para nada mal, pero se ponía un poco pesado a veces y no me terminaba de gustar. Siempre acababa pasando de él.

Entradas las diez de la noche, empezamos a beber de chupito en chupito llevados por las ganas de Rosetta y entre los cuatro nos terminamos los setecientos ardientes mililitros en menos de una hora.

Nos lo estábamos pasando bomba en su casa con la música a tope y bailando en el comedor, pero Vidia, al ver que su casa peligraba por nuestros imprecisos pasos de baile, nos hizo recoger un poco y salir hacia nuestra próxima parada.

Por el camino recibí otro correo de Peri, y como me pareció una estupenda idea, se los leí en voz alta a todos.

·Eh, chicos chicos, es la patinadora, dice, Tink, mi padre también dice que no debía acercarme a ti, pero no quiere decirme por qué. Todo esto es muy extraño así que me gustaría hablar contigo para aclararlo. Llámame cuando puedas. Besos, Peri. Uoo, ¡me ha puesto su número de teléfono!· lo celebré como si fuera la gran cosa.

"Pues llámala, ¿a qué esperas?" dijo Vidia con ganas de ver el desastre de conversación que tendría al ir medio borracha.

·Mañana si eso, hoy toca ¡fiesta!· y de repente, mi móvil desapareció de mi mano ·¡Ro!·

"Dice que la llames cuando puedas ¿no? A ver... Llamar" no me dio tiempo ni de reaccionar.

·¿Pero qué haces?· no fui capaz de arrebatárselo y cuando fue demasiado tarde, dejé de insistir para ver qué pasaba.

"¿Sí? Esto... ¿Peri?" ella iba peor que yo así que iba a ser una conversación catastrófica "Sí, soy... soy su amiga, está por ahí dando eses o... zetas. Creo que no quiere ponerse"

·Vale, ¡dame el móvil ya!· intenté cogérselo, pero fue más difícil de lo que pensé.

"Ahora vamos a la oveja negra así que si quieres venirte y eso, allí estaremos"

·Joder Ro, ¿cómo quieres que venga?·

"¡Apuntateeee!" ahí fue cuando todos se partieron de risa, yo incluida "Toma, dice que te pongas"

·¿Qué? A-aaah...· casi se me cae el móvil de las manos ·Peri, lo siento pero ahora no es un buen momento, ya te llamaré· colgué y me puse a pegar a Rosetta mientras se reía a carcajadas.

 _Mejor apago el móvil..._ No que me diera por llamarla a las tres de la madrugada y la cosa terminara peor de lo que ya estaba.

Llegando a ese enorme bar, los chupitos me empezaron a subir de golpe y por poco me estampo contra la puerta de la entrada. Ahí fue cuando mi memoria empezó a fallar.

Nos pedimos una ronda de cañas y nos la tomamos de un trago para celebrar no sé qué. No fue la mejor de las ideas, pero seguí la corriente del grupo. Después de eso, creo que fui al baño y cuando volví con los demás, me pareció ver a Peri corriendo, así que fui detrás de ella. Muy posiblemente tropecé y caí de narices al suelo. Por suerte aún era temprano y no había mucha gente.

Me ayudé de alguien para levantarme y aluciné cuando me di cuenta de que realmente era Peri.

·¿Qué haces aquí...?· no recuerdo lo que me dijo, me lo pasé bien con ella y mis amigos pero a partir de entonces mi memoria se redujo a pequeños momentos de la noche, como cuando me dijo algo del Skating... o cuando nos pusimos a buscar una bola del billar... o como cuando Rosetta vomitó de camino a la discoteca... o cuando le di una bofetada a Bobble por intentar besarme. Ni siquiera me acuerdo de como llegamos a casa de Vidia.

Fue una noche de lo más loca pero me hubiera gustado poder recordarla más claramente.

Desperté echa polvo en el sofá, con un dolor de cuello impresionante. Miré el móvil para saber qué hora era pero estaba apagado. Mientras se encendía fui a la cocina arrastrando los pies con un mal sabor de boca a por un buen baso de agua y de paso mirar el reloj. _¿Las dos y media ya? ¿A qué hora volvimos?_

Cuando mi móvil despertó, me llegaron unos quince Whatsapp de Vidia, Rosetta y de un número desconocido del cual tenía cinco llamadas perdidas. La mayoría de los mensajes eran indescifrables, alguna que otra foto movida y un vídeo. Con algo de miedo, le di a reproducir.

Salía Peri agachada delante de mí mientras los demás se reían.

"¡Y aquí tenemos a la campeona del mundo de patinaje artístico!" dijo Vidia con voz de comentarista. Al parecer me estaba escribiendo algo en la barriga con un bolígrafo, me quedé con la boca abierta.

"¿Me estás grabando? Como lo subas a Internet te corto el cuello" _¿cómo cojones no puedo acordarme de eso?_

"No, qué va... sigue, sigue" las caras de Rosetta y Bobble no tenían desperdicio.

"Bueno Tink, por si se te borra o algo, mañana a las cuatro en el Skating ¿vale?" y el vídeo terminó ahí. _En serio, ¿qué cojones?_

Me miré la barriga y aún se podía leer algo. _Hemos quedado a las 4 en el Skating. No hagas caso a~ ¿A quién? ¿A mi padre?_

"Anda, pero si estás viva" dijo Vidia al encontrarme en la cocina.

·Mierda, ¿qué cojones pasó ayer?·

"Haha, ¿no te acuerdas? Menudo pedo llevabas encima..." señalé mi barriga en busca de una explicación "¿ni siquiera te acuerdas de eso?"

·No, menos mal que hiciste un vídeo...·

"Bueno, pues al parecer quedaste con ella para que te diera unas clases de patinaje. Parecías muy contenta por ello. Después llegó un tío todo cabreado y se lo llevó. Fue una lástima que se fuera tan pronto..."

·Aha... ¿Y porqué tuvo que escribírmelo en la barriga?·

"No entrarías en la discoteca con una parrafada en el brazo, allí al menos no se vería. ¿Qué fue lo último que recuerdas?"

·Buff... em... de cuando entramos... y me caí al suelo, ¿qué fue lo que pasó? Espera, llamamos a Peri ¿verdad?·

"Sí, fue Rosetta. Sigue durmiendo, me da que hasta las cuatro no va a dar señales de vida"

·Ya veo... Tienes que contármelo todo· mi mente se puso a trabajar un poco y recordé que aún no había terminado de leer los mensajes. Los del número desconocido eran sin duda de Peri por la imagen que tenía de perfil de esos zapatos, y ponían, _¿Estás despierta ya?_ a las doce, _Recuerda que quedamos a las cuatro_ a las doce y media y, _Enciende el móvil T.T_ a las dos menos cuarto ·Mierda...·

Le contesté _Lo siento, me acabo de levantar hehe_ y casi al momento respondió _No te preocupes ¿necesitas que te venga a buscar?_ Sólo faltaría que tuviera que molestarse encima, respondí _No, iré con mi coche._ Volví a beber agua y me colapse con todas las cosas que tenía que hacer en una hora y media.

·Vid, ¿puedo hacerme algo rápido para comer?·

"Claro, mientras limpies luego... ¿No quieres que te cuenta la juerga que nos montamos?"

·Ahora no· no tenía tiempo para eso, así que después de hacerme un cargado sándwich de tres pisos, lo dejé todo por ahí y me di una ducha. Tenía poco más de una hora y ni siquiera sabía dónde estaba el Skating. Lo busqué por Google Maps y me tranquilizó saber que estaba cerca de Plaza Catalunya.

A falta de cuarenta minutos y ya de una pieza aunque con la ropa de ayer, fui a por el coche y me dirigí hacia allí. Me perdí un par de veces por el caos de coches y calles que hay por ahí pero por suerte, logré llegar en media hora.

En la puerta de entrada, un hombre me paró al verme.

"Acompáñame Tink" me quedé impactada al ver que iba con trajeado y sabía mi nombre "Soy Slush, el mánager de Periwinkle" la de recepción nos dejó pasar con sólo vernos.

·Ah, tú eres su mánager barra chófer barra guardaespaldas ¿no?·

"Maldita Peri..." musitó "Algo así, estoy al corriente de sus asuntos. No has ido nunca a una pista de hielo ¿verdad?"

·Bueno... fui de excursión con el colegio hace unos... diez años·

"Lo digo por que te aseguro de que vas a pasar frío con una camiseta de manga corta"

·Oh... hehe, mierda. Es que salí con prisas y... a penas he comido nada·

"Menudo par de desastres... En fin, disfruta de la tarde, hay gente que vendería su casa por pasar un rato así con ella" escuché una música que se me hizo familiar.

·Vale...· tras recorrer un laberinto de puertas y pasillos, llegamos a esa enorme pista. Estaba sonando una de mis canciones favoritas de La oreja de van gogh, me extrañó que pusieran ese tipo de música. Entonces la vi, patinando sola, dando unos saltos increíbles que me impresionaron ·Woah...·

"¿No la habías visto patinar?"

·No...·

"¿Ni en televisión?"

·Yo soy más de fútbol ¿sabes?· me sentí igual que un niño de cinco años a punto de ver al presidente.

"Estupendo... Tenéis la pista para vosotras hasta las seis, estaré en las gradas por si necesitáis algo"

·Vale... ¿La música que suena...?·

"La escogió ella, pensó que te gustaría. ¿Estás lista?" _¿porqué tantas molestias?_

·Sí· en realidad tenía mis dudas, pero ya era demasiado tarde para echarse atrás.

"Bien... ¡Peri!" salió rápidamente de la pista al vernos y nos dirigimos hacia la entrada "Iré a traerte algo para comer, a ver qué encuentro... Olvida que es una campeona mundial y pásalo bien ¿de acuerdo?" lo dijo como si supiera que me intimidaba. _Debe de ser algo habitual..._

·Vale... gracias· vi lo preciosa que estaba con ese vestido blanco y los patines a juego que llevaba que le daban cuatro centímetros de más.

"¡Tink!" _espero que mi padre no se entere de esto..._ "Gracias por venir" me sentía ridícula con esos vaqueros y esa camiseta de salir de fiesta.

"Bueno, os dejo a solas un rato, portaros bien"

"Gracias Slush, tómate tu tiempo" _¿dónde me estoy metiendo?_ "¿No... pasaste por casa?" me avergoncé por ir tan poco preparada.

·Ah, hehe... no, es que vivo a media hora de Barcelona y me quedé en casa de una amiga para no tener que coger el coche. Perdona por lo de anoche, no esperaba que te presentaras en ese bar...·

"Haha, no te preocupes por eso, fue divertido conocer a la Tink borracha. Vamos a por tus patines" _¿divertido? Seguro que hice alguna tontería y no me acuerdo._

·Lo cierto es que a penas me acuerdo de lo que pasó· se detuvo un momento cuando dijo eso.

"¿No recuerdas nada de lo que hablamos?" su tono indignado me preocupó.

·Lo siento... Pero vi el vídeo que hizo Vidia mientras... escribías en mi barriga· una cara de decepción me hizo sentir mal conmigo misma.

"Olvídalo. ¿Qué número calzas?" _empezamos mal._

·Treinta y ocho. ¿Qué pasó? ¿Dije algo que no debía? Me estás preocupando·

"No fue nada malo, no te preocupes. ¿Has patinado alguna vez?" y al final me quedé con las ganas de saber qué pasó anoche.

·Cuando era pequeña·

"Genial, pues hoy aprenderás"


	4. La cita

**Disclamer:** Los personajes de Tinkerbell que aparecen en las películas, libros no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a Disney.

 **Ella.**

Capítulo 4: La cita.

* * *

[Periwinkle]

A las nueve, Sled me dio un gran aplauso por el entrenamiento que hice. Me quedé muy a gusto pero terminé agotada, solía patinar al cien por cien cuando estaba o muy feliz, o muy cabreada y muy feliz no estaba que digamos. Me hice muchas ilusiones con Tink y aún quería estar con ella, pero no podía obligarla a nada, si quería hacer caso a su estúpido padre o peor aún, si se inventó esa mierda de excusa para no verme más, tenía que aceptarlo.

Me duché con agua fría para intentar calmar mis pensamientos, me sentía como si me hubiera rechazado y ni siquiera tenía nada con ella, lo más triste es que no podía ni considerarme su amiga. Me encontré con Slush en la salida de los vestuarios y ni le dirigí la mirada, me fui hacia la salida hasta que me cogió del brazo para detenerme.

"Peri, espera" me limité a esperar a que me dijera que me olvidara de ella, que intentara no darle más importancia y que intentara ponerme de buen humor, pero no dijo nada de eso "Me ha llamado Dewey. Dice que te aleje de Tink, me cabreé un poco con él por no quererme decir por qué y encima me dijo que te lo ocultara. Al parecer Tink no mentía" _entonces... ¿nuestros padres nos prohíben estar juntas?_

·¿Mi padre conoce a Tink?·

"No lo sé, supongo, de alguna forma sabe que os habéis visto esta mañana. Hay algo raro en todo esto" _mierda, tengo que hablar con ella._

·Voy a llamarlo, a ti no te lo dirá pero a mí sí· cogí el móvil y me puse a ello.

"Vamos hacia el coche..." tardó un poco en cogerlo, pero descolgó.

·¡Papi!·

"Oh, Peri, qué agradable sor-"

·¿Qué es eso de que no puedo estar con Tink? ¿De qué la conoces? ¿Porqué su padre le dijo lo mismo? ¿¡Qué pasa!?·

"Oh... vaya... e-esto es malo..."

·¿Qué?· escuché un largo suspiro por el auricular.

"Peri... te quiero muchísimo y desde que te tuve en mis brazos por primera vez he hecho todo lo que estuvo en mis manos para hacerte feliz, pero... no puedo decir esto a nadie, ni siquiera a ti. Es... por tu bien" _¿por mi bien?_

·¡Y una mierda! No puedes prohibirme estar con alguien sin darme una explicación, ¿qué es lo que ocurre con Tink? ¿conoces a su padre?·

"Lo siento... de veras. Mañana llegaremos a Barcelona, tenemos muchas ganas de verte"

·No me cambies de tema...· dejé de andar para poder hablar mejor.

"Todo esto me duele mucho más que a ti, hazme caso, por favor..."

·Pero tengo que seguir a mi corazón, es lo que tú me dijiste...·

"Lo siento... yo... no puedo, voy a colgar..." por su tono, creí que se pondría a llorar.

·Papá... ¡Papá!· me quedé muy confundida después de eso, no entendía qué pasaba pero no tenía buena pinta, mi padre nunca me ocultaba nada.

"Nada ¿verdad? Venga vamos" llegamos al parking sin decir nada, dándole vueltas al tema y sin llegar a ninguna conclusión.

·¿Porqué ella...?· _mira que hay gente en el mundo._

"Ni idea. Aún no entiendo como se enteró de que estuviste con ella, no le dijiste nada ¿verdad?"

·Claro que no, debió de habérselo dicho alguien de su familia... quizás sus padres... deben conocer a mi papi...·

"O algún amigo suyo, después de cenar buscaremos en Facebook si Dewey tiene algún amigo en común con Tink. Odio que la gente se entrometa con las relaciones de los demás"

·¿Crees que ella aún quiere estar conmigo?·

"No creo que tanto como tú pero, por el mensaje que te mandó, si no fuera por su padre ahora seguramente tendrías su número de teléfono y todo"

·Gracias... necesitaba escuchar algo así. Voy a mandarle un mensaje·

"¿Estás segura? esto parece grabe y si vuelves a enviarle un mensaje podrías empeorar las cosas. Ten en cuenta que Tink hizo caso a su padre así que ahora mismo no creo que esté muy receptiva"

·¿Entonces qué?·

"Espérate a mañana al menos, o al domingo cuando la veas. No parezcas desesperada"

·¿Parezco desesperada?· aproveché que tenía el móvil a mano para mirar las fotos que me descargué de su Facebook.

"¿A caso no lo estás?"

·Sí... pero ¡argh! Es que... es frustrante querer a alguien que pasa de ti·

"¿La quieres? Pero si a penas la conoces"

·Me siento atraída por ella... ¿qué más da? Quiero estar con ella otra vez, siento que... estamos conectadas, no sé, es algo que nunca había sentido antes...·

"Como tu mejor amigo te diría que hicieras lo posible para estar ella, pero como tu mánager no puedo permitir que te obsesiones con ella. En principio tu vestido debería de estar terminado el martes, así que cuando lo tengamos, nos iremos directos a Finlandia. Tenlo presente"

·Sí...· eso me dejaba a penas tres días para estar con ella, demasiado poco tiempo.

"Vamos, tengo ganas de probar el especial del viernes" cuando bajamos del coche me surgió una duda.

·¿Eres feliz?· a veces me preguntaba si mis chorradas le molestarían en el fondo.

"Claro que lo soy, en este hotel hacen unos platos exquisitos" pero evadió el tema sin decirme nada.

·No lo decía por la comida·

"Lo sé, no te preocupes por mí" siempre le estaba taladrando con mis problemas y pidiéndole ayuda, pero casi nunca hablábamos de él. De alguna forma pensaba que le estaba privando de su vida. Decidí no pensar más en el tema.

Cenamos en el comedor del hotel como los anteriores cuatro días que llevábamos allí. Me planteé muchas cosas durante la cena, sobre Tink, sobre mí, sobre Slush y mis padres, sobre el patinaje... estaba en la temporada de oro de mi carrera, pero me quedé sin ningún sueño por cumplir al convertirme en la mejor del mundo.

Los primeros meses casi ni me di cuenta pero con el tiempo, empecé a desmotivarme poco a poco. Aún me quedaban muchos trofeos por conseguir pero, ya no tenía las mismas ganas e ilusión que antes. No le dije nada a Slush para no preocuparlo, pero algo dentro de mí quería salir de mi extraña rutina y hacer algo distinto, algo que hiciera la gente normal.

"Alegra esa cara, al menos el domingo seguro que la volverás a ver" estaba desanimada y no era sólo por Tink, si no por todo en general.

·Estoy cansada, ¿subimos?·

"Claro. Por la mañana tienes el ensayo final así que cuanto antes te vayas a dormir..."

·Más energía tendré... ¿a qué hora tendremos que levantarnos?·

"A las seis, así que si vas directa a la cama te quedarían unas ocho horazas para dormir, no te puedes quejar ¿eh?"

·Ya...· subimos a nuestra habitación la cual muchos considerarían más grande que su casa y fui directa a mi habitación. Slush se quedó en la sala con el ordenador para investigar sobre Tink y sus padres.

Me quedé pensando en todo lo que había pasado ese día. Saltarme entrenamiento fue la mejor decisión que pude tomar y no sólo por el hecho de poder conocer a Tink, si no también por que me hizo sentir más libre. Una parte de mí quería ser como los demás, tener un trabajo normal y vivir en un hogar, pero escogí un camino que no podía abandonar. _¿De qué sirve tener dinero si no puedo disfrutar de él?_

Terminé inevitablemente pensando en Tink, en esa increíble sensación que tuve al estar con ella, en la conversación que tuvimos, en sus fotografías de Internet... todo lo relacionado con ella, hasta que me di cuenta de que debía de enviarle un mensaje. Si ella se había molestado en contarme lo que pasaba, al menos tenía que responderle y realmente tenía ganas de hablar con ella. Me sorprendí cuando vi que ya eran algo más de las once, Slush ya debía de estar durmiendo.

Me puse a ello y le escribí, _Tink, mi padre también dice que no debo acercarme a ti, pero no quiere decirme por qué. Todo esto es muy extraño así que me gustaría hablar contigo para aclararlo. Llámame cuando puedas. Besos, Peri._ No fue muy buena idea ya que después de eso tardaría un buen rato en dormirme, sobretodo si me llamaba, pero al menos de esa forma tendría su número.

Me asusté cuando mi móvil sonó de repente y lo cogí sin perder tiempo.

·¿Tink?· estaba algo nerviosa, no sabía qué decirle exactamente.

"¿Sí? Esto... ¿Peri?" no parecía ella, se escuchaban risas de fondo lo que me descolocó un poco.

·No eres Tink ¿verdad?· además, por ese tono parecía borracha.

"Sí, soy... soy su amiga, está por ahí dando eses o... zetas. Creo que no quiere ponerse" _¿Tink está borracha?_

·¿Y entonces para qué-·

"Vale, ¡dame el móvil ya!" esa voz sí que era la de ella. Al parecer estaba con sus amigos y parecían estar pasándolo en grande.

"Ahora vamos a la oveja negra así que si quieres venirte y eso, allí estaremos"

·¿P-perdona?·

"Joder Ro, ¿cómo quieres que venga?" _¿me están invitando a salir y Tink quiere quiere que venga?_

"¡Apúntateeee!" casi me deja sorda, hasta Slush debía de haberla escuchado.

·¿Puedes pasarme a Tink? Me gustaría hablar con ella·

"Toma, dice que te pongas" _bien, por fin._

"¿Qué? A-aaah... Peri, lo siento pero ahora no es un buen momento, ya te llamaré"

·E-espera no cuel...ges· _mierda._ Mi corazón latía con rapidez por esa llamada. Lo primero que hice fue añadirla a mis contactos y ver su foto de perfil y su estado, que ponía, _Sonríe, que aún es gratis._ Me hizo gracia ese simple frase de optimismo.

Entonces busqué sobre esa oveja negra en Google y me salió una taberna de Barcelona. Abrí el enlace al mapa para ver donde estaba y me sorprendió que estuviera cerca de su trabajo. _Pero si casi pasamos por ahí después de comer..._

Unas ganas enormes de hacer una locura e ir hacia allí me quitaron todo el sueño. _Su amiga dijo que viniera así que si voy no creo que me digan nada... tengo ganas de ver a Tink y ya que está por aquí cerca... ¿Para qué me estoy dando excusas?_

Me levanté y me vestí pensando en un plan para que Slush no se enterara. Él tenía la llave así que si salía no podría volver a entrar, pero luego pensé que en recepción me podrían dar otra por lo que llamé para confirmarlo. Tras decirme que sí, dejé una nota en mi cama que ponía, _He salido a dar un paseo, no tardaré,_ y salí de la habitación sin hacer ruido.

Me sentí viva cuando sentí el aire nocturno de Barcelona, me dejé llevar por la adrenalina y fui corriendo hacia esa taberna. A medio camino me puse a andar para no llegar sudada, quería dar una buena impresión al menos. Cuando llegué a los diez minutos, vi a un grupo de amigos en la puerta pero no vi a Tink, así que entré.

Era un lugar enorme con muchas mesas pero estaba prácticamente vacío, olía a cerveza y el suelo era de una madera hecha polvo. Sin duda no era el mejor sitio para ir a tomar algo, pero seguro que era barato.

Por el fondo escuché un poco de jaleo así que intuí que serían ellos, pero no la vi desde lejos. _¿He llegado antes que ella?_

La intenté llamar, pero al parecer tenía el móvil apagado. _Joder, ¿y ahora qué hago?_

Entonces se acercó una chica que estaba en ese grupo y los demás la siguieron. Me asusté un poco ya que no solía salir mucho y menos aún sola, sin Slush me sentía muy vulnerable.

"No me jodas, tú tienes que ser Peri" dijo una del pelo largo. Me sorprendió que me reconociera, pero no debía de ser muy difícil con el pelo blanco.

·Em... sí, ¿sois los ami-·

"¡Es la acosadora de Tink!" me dolió mucho que esa pelirroja me llamara acosadora, si sus amigos pensaban eso de mí, no quería ni saber qué pensaría ella de mí.

·N-no...· empecé a pensar estaba equivocada, que había sido un error haber venido hasta allí, que me gastaron una broma y había caído como una tonta.

"¿Eres esa campeona del mundo?" el chico terminó de rodearme invadiendo mi espacio vital, tensándome haciéndome sentir acorralada.

·Em...· me estaban agobiando, ni siquiera me dejaban hablar.

"Tink está en el baño, no tardará en volver" dijo la del pelo negro. Se me dispararon los nervios al pensar que quizás ella no quería verme y me echaría la bronca o me diría lo estúpida que he sido por haber venido hasta allí.

"Dime ¿estás colada por Tink? Eres lesbiana ¿no?" eso fue lo que me hizo estallar. Salí corriendo para sacármelos de encima y huir de un posible desastre emocional, pero a medio camino me vio y se puso a perseguirme.

"¡Peri!" corrí más rápido al ver que me estaba atrapando cuando de repente, escuché que cayó al suelo. No podía dejarla ahí, me sentía culpable por ello así que di media vuelta y la ayudé a levantarse "¿Qué haces aquí...?"

·Quería... hablar contigo ¿Estás bien?· la senté en una silla que había cerca por si se había hecho daño cuando sus amigos llegaron.

"Menudo porrazo que te has metido" los miré con mala cara por la pésima impresión que me dieron, no quería ni que se acercaran a ella, la quería sólo para mí.

"¿Te has hecho daño?" aún así le del pelo largo parecía la más sensata.

"Estoy bien, estoy bien... ¡Has venido!" me relajé un montón al ver que se alegró de verme.

·Sí, el hotel está cerca así que...·

"Oh, te... te presento a mis amigos, Rosetta que debería parar de beber, Vidia y Bobble" el sonido del móvil interrumpió el momento. Era Slush y me temía lo peor.

·Disculpadme...· lo cogí con un poco de miedo.

"¡Peri! ¿Dónde demonios te has metido? ¿Sabes qué hora es?" sabía que se enfadaría, pero quería estar con ella.

·Estoy con Tink, no te preocupes·

"Me da igual que estés con ella, vuelve ahora mismo al hotel. No, iré yo a buscarte, ¿dónde estás?" no quería irme de allí y mucho menos que me viniera a buscar como si fuera mi padre.

·En media hora estaré en el hotel, hasta luego·

"Dime don-" colgué sin más para que dejara de darme la lata.

"¿Vas a irte en media hora? ¿No te quedas con nosotros?" Tink quería que me quedara con ellos, que saliera de fiesta como si fuera una más del grupo, me hizo feliz.

·Me encantaría pero mañana tengo que levantarme a las seis para la práctica final de la exhibición, otro día ¿vale?·

"¿Mañana?" _perfecto._

·Por la noche no, pero si quieres por la tarde no tengo nada que hacer·

"Bieeen, ¡voy a quedar con la mejor patinadora del mundo!" dijo levantando los brazos como si fuera algo genial.

"¿Podemos venir?" Rosetta ya me estaba tocando demasiado las narices.

·No, es que... tenemos que hablar sobre un asunto nuestro y de nuestros padres...· _excusa, excusa..._

"Pero si vuestros padres no quieren que os veáis, ¿porqué quedáis para veros?" _Vidia y sus preguntitas._

"Para saber por qué, ¿es que no escuchas? ¿Qué vamos a hacer? ¿Me vas a llevar en tu jet privado?" _¿es que cree que soy multimillonaria o qué?_

·Haha, no, no tengo tanto dinero para eso... No me conozco Barcelona así que-·

"¡Vamos a patinar! Quiero patinar contigo" esa idea era mucho mejor que la que tenía en mente, tenía muchas ganas de patinar con ella.

·Ah... bien, iremos al Skating entonces·

"¡Yuhuu!"

"¿No ibais a hablar sobre-"

"Podemos hablar mientras patinamos. ¿A qué hora quedamos?"

·¿Qué tal a las... tres?· si fuera por mí quedaríamos a las doce y ya de paso comeríamos juntas pero no quería abusar de ella.

"Demasiado temprano para ella, es capaz de seguir durmiendo a esa hora" _¿a las tres durmiendo aún? ¿pero hasta qué hora salen de fiesta?_

"Me levantaré temprano, ya verás..."

"Quedad a las cuatro mejor, así con suerte estaré despierta para despertarla" _parece que Vidia sabe lo que dice._

·Pues a las cuatro entonces. ¿Te acordarás?·

"Claro que sí"

"Lo dudo mucho, yo de ti se lo escribiría o algo, tal y como va..."

·Oh, tengo un boli, ¿tenéis un papel?· entonces Tink me ofreció su brazo y se lo cogí sin saber por qué.

"Escribe" no me pareció mala idea pero Vidia se lo quitó.

"No puedes ir por ahí con el brazo pintado, en la disco te harán borrarlo"

"Entonces..." Tink se levantó y se subió un poco la camiseta "Escribe" me pilló desprevenida, no pensé que iría a hacer algo así, quizás Tink era más atrevida de lo que pensé.

·Perfecto...· me arrodillé delante de ella para escribirle en la barriga y me sujeté un poco por encima de su cadera para hacerlo bien. Su piel era tan suave que me dieron ganas de pasear mi boca por ahí. Tenía los pantalones ligeramente bajados por lo que podía ver el borde negro de sus bragas y casi podía ver su sujetador.

"Vale, esta es buena..." me puse a escribir sin prisa para saborear ese momento ignorando a sus amigos.

"Me haces... cosquillas..." le estaba acariciando su piel con los dedos sin darme cuenta.

·Perdona hehe...·

"¡Y aquí tenemos a la campeona del mundo de patinaje artístico!" entonces Vidia me estropeó el momento.

·¿Me estás grabando? Como lo subas a Internet te corto el cuello· si Sled viera esto no sé qué pensaría de mí.

"No, qué va... sigue, sigue" ya que estaba grabando, le recordé a Tink nuestra cita, por si a caso.

·Bueno Tink, por si se te borra o algo, mañana a las cuatro en el Skating ¿vale?· se estaban riendo un montón, pero yo no le veía la gracia.

Seguí escribiendo lentamente hasta que llegué al final de _Hemos quedado a las 4 en el Skating._ No quería terminar ahí, así que me puse a escribir _No hagas caso a tus padres_ por debajo de su ombligo, y entonces sentí que me estaba acariciando el pelo.

"Tienes el pelo muy suave... ¿qué champú usas?" creo que nunca había tardado tanto en escribir algo.

·E-el del hotel... ¿te gusta?· fue imposible no imaginarme dándome una ducha con ella.

"Sí... ¿En qué hotel estás?"

·En el Palace, habitación quinientos sesenta y tres· difícilmente iba a recordarlo, pero por intentarlo no perdía nada.

"¿Le estás escribiendo la biblia o qué? Termina de una vez"

·Ya voy, ¿es que tienes prisa?· aproveché la ocasión para bajarle un poco más los pantalones con la mano con la que me sujetaba a ella. Me moría por desnudarla ahí mismo, y si no estuvieran sus amigas y me dejara, sería capaz de hacerlo.

"¿También quieres que te escriba en la barriga Vidia? Da mucho gustito"

"Claro que no, quiero echar un futbolín"

"Wo ya sé, ¡tenemos que hacernos tatuajes en la espalda!"

·A mi me gusta la idea, ¿me haces uno cuando termine?·

"Sí, soy muy buena haciendo tatuajes"

"Madre mía..."

·Oh, por cierto, me encantó el dibujo que colgaste en mi página, tienes que hacerme más·

"Los que tú quieras, me encanta dibujarte" me mató que dijera eso, estaba por abrazarla y ahogarla a besos, pero cuando iba por la mitad de la frase, ocurrió lo peor que me podría haber pasado.

"¡PERI!" se me movió el bolígrafo del susto que me dio al gritarme de esa forma. Me levanté de golpe como si estuviera haciendo algo ilegal y Slush me cogió del brazo "Nos vamos, ¡ahora!" parecía muy enfadado.

·E-espera, no...· no pude hacer nada para evitarlo, no me dejó ni despedirme de ellos ·¡Tink!· en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ya estábamos fuera ·Joder, ya me podrías haber deja-·

"¡Cállate! no digas nada" entendí que se enfadara, pero no esperaba que se enfadara tanto. Me molestó mucho quedarme sin el tatuaje de Tink, todo iba tan bien...

Subimos al coche y nos quedamos en silencio, sin arrancar. Quería contarle lo que pasó, pero me daba miedo que se enfadara más.

"Peri... me has decepcionado mucho..."

·Pero es que-·

"Ni peros ni ostias, ¿cómo se te ocurre salir del hotel por la noche sin decirme nada? Y encima cuando te llamo no me dices donde estás, que no tienes quince años joder... ¿Sabes lo preocupado que me tenías? Y si te llega a pasar algo ¿qué? ¿eh? Toda la responsabilidad es mía"

·Tengo veintitrés años, ¡puedo salir sola!·

"¡Claro que puedes! Pero tienes que decírmelo antes ostia, aquí no conoces a nadie y ¿sabes qué hora es? Mañana tienes el ensayo final"

·No son li las doce...·

"Hueles a alcohol ¿has bebido?"

·¿Qué eres? ¿mi padre? Claro que no he bebido, ni siquiera me ha dado tiempo·

"Joder... En serio, me parece estupendo que te mueras por esa tal Tink, pero no puedo permitir que afecte a tu carrera profesional"

·Pero que no ha sido ni media hora, ¿porqué te enfadas tanto?·

"Por la forma Peri, por la forma de hacer las cosas. Si me lo hubieras pedido yo mismo te hubiera llevado. No vuelvas a desaparecer de esa forma por favor"

·Lo siento ¿vale...? Sólo quería un poco de libertad...·

"¿Cómo qué...? Peri, ¿qué te ocurre? Llevo demasiados años contigo para saber que te ocurre algo"

·Nada, que me gusta Tink·

"No, esto no es por ella, ¿tienes algún problema conmigo?"

·No...·

"¿Y qué fue ese _¿eres feliz?_ de antes de cenar? Venga Peri, dime qué te pasa"

·Nada, joder no me agobies, vámonos al hotel de una vez·

"¿No quieres despedirte de Tink?"

·Pues mira, no, quiero irme a la cama. A la mierda...·

"Voy a buscarla" abrió la puerta del coche con intención de bajar.

·¡Que no!, ni se te ocurra ir a por ella, ¿sabes el ridículo que me has hecho pasar?· _deben de estar riéndose ahora mismo._

"Pues dime la verdad, ¿qué quieres? ¿qué te pasa? Cuéntamelo, puedes confiar en mí"

·Lo siento, hoy no, conduce al hotel, por favor·

"Pues muy bien..." nos pasamos el camino sin decir nada.

Él era la única persona con la que no me podía enfadar, siempre estaba a mi lado, siempre, habíamos compartido un incontables comidas, hoteles y aviones, nunca podía escaparme de él y caso teníamos que llevarnos bien a la fuerza.

Llegamos a la puerta de la habitación y Slush se quedó con la tarjeta en la mano.

"¿Quieres hacerte cargo de la llave?" su intento de darme libertad no fue suficiente.

·No· entramos pasadas las doce de la noche y me fui directa a mi habitación. Allí me surgió una duda que necesitaba aclarar. _¿Cómo me ha encontrado?_

Fui a su habitación para preguntárselo.

·¿Tengo un localizador o algo por el estilo?·

"¿Qué?"

·¿Cómo me has encontrado?·

"Ah, miré tu historial del móvil desde el ordenador y vi que buscaste ese sitio por Google"

·¿Miras mi historial?·

"Claro, tengo que vigilarte ¿no?"

·Serás cerdo· le di la espalda indignada por esa violación de mi privacidad.

"Abre ventanas de incógnito cuando vayas a mirar porno al menos"

·¡Todo el mundo mira porno!· di un portazo y volví a mi habitación. Me puse el pijama y en la cama, al pensar en pornografía instintivamente me vino a Tink a la mente.

Recordé el tacto de su piel, sus bragas, su cuerpo... me imaginé tocándole sus pechos, besando cada parte de ella hasta encontrarme con sus labios y que nos fundíamos en un apasionado beso mientras sus manos recorrían mi cuerpo desnudo. Sólo con esa imagen mi mano terminó por debajo de mis bragas.

Me tumbé bocabajo y separando un poco las piernas me puse a imaginar que mi mano era la suya y nos besábamos sin parar con nuestros cuerpos pegados.

Me estaba excitando una barbaridad y con sólo de pensar en que el próximo día íbamos a patinar, y por lo tanto, ducharnos juntas, me revolucioné. Confié en que la pared que separaba nuestras habitaciones fuera suficientemente gruesa para gemir con libertad, pero no fue así. Recibí un Whatsapp y tonta de mí, tenía la esperanza de que fuera Tink, pero era Slush diciendo, _A dormir!_ con una cara enfadada.

Me había cortado el rollo por completo, así que decidí hacerle caso y dormir por que ya era casi la una y a penas me quedaban cinco horas de sueño. Mañana iba a ser un gran día y no podía esperar a que llegara. Se me hizo difícil dormir con lo que había pasado y por lo que iba a pasar, pero tras una hora dando vueltas, lo conseguí.

"Buenos días bella durmiente..." _¿ya es de día?_ Había dormido muy poco y necesitaba dormir más.

·Diles que estoy enferma...· me escondí debajo de las sábanas para no ver la luz del día.

"Te vas a quedar sin desayuno. ¿No lo hueles? Son unos riquísimos donuts con ese asqueroso glaseado rosa que tanto te gusta pero que no te dejo comer nunca~" me reí y abrí un poco los ojos para ver si era cierto. Llevaba una bandeja con dos donuts de esos, cruasanes partidos por la mitad rellenos de crema, un bol de chocolate caliente y bizcochitos para hundirlos en el chocolate que me quitaron las ganas de dormir de golpe.

·Ostia puta, ¿de dónde has sacado todo esto?· no terminé la frase y ya tenía un donut en la boca. Hacía meses que no lo probaba.

"De una panadería que abre a las cinco, todo está recién hecho"

·¿Es mi cumpleaños y no me he enterado?·

"No cabezota, es una forma de que te levantes y de paso pedirte perdón por lo de ayer, fui un poco duro contigo" no tenía ganas de hablar del tema, sólo quería comer.

·¿Cómo pueden estar tan buenos? Tú no quieres ¿verdad?·

"Haha, come lo que quieras, yo ya he desayunado" _perfecto._

·A tomar por el culo la dieta· me fui comiendo el desayuno entre orgasmos de gustos mientras Slush me repasaba el plan de la mañana ·Por cierto· dije con la boca llena.

"Respira mujer, que aún tenemos media hora"

·Hehe... ¿Me puedes reservar el Skating para las cuatro de la tarde?·

"¿Porqué? No nos van a dejar la pista un sábado por la tarde y sin previo aviso así como así"

·Es que... he quedado con Tink y no quiero tener a los niños metiéndose por el medio...·

"Vaya vaya, llevando el enemigo a tu terreno eeh~"

·Pues no, fue ella la que lo propuso, quería patinar conmigo así que... ¿puedes hacerme el favor?·

"Claro que sí, pero seguramente nos tendremos que rascar un poco el bolsillo"

·Compra todas las entradas si hace falta, quiero que sea perfecto·

"Hecho. ¿Y bien? no me has contado como fue ayer, ¿qué se supone que estabas haciendo cuando llegué?"

·Aah... sí, hehe, le estaba dejando una nota a Tink para que recordara nuestra cita·

"Parecía de todo menos eso, ¿cómo que dejando una nota?"

·Sí, es que no teníamos papel y si se lo escribía en el brazo no le iban a dejar entrar en no sé qué sitio, así que se lo escribí en la barriga·

"Hahaha, esa sí que es buena"

·Oh, sonríe, que aún es gratis·

"¿Eh?"

·Es el estado del Whatsapp que tiene~·

"Eso te iba a decir, al menos ya tienes su número ¿no?. Bueno, es mejor que, _si no contesto es que estoy patinando_ "

·Hmm... debería cambiármelo·

"No se vale poner el mismo que el de Tink"

·¿No? haha, ya, a ver... algo así, original·

"¿Qué tal...? Los pollitos dominarán el mundo. Es original"

·No, o sea sí, pero no, a ver... algo como... Se busca felicidad, si alguien la encuentre que llame haha·

"Sí, es divertido, pero deberías cambiarlo a, se busca Tink, si alguien la encuentre que me la traiga haha"

·Qué malo...·

"Oye pero dejarás de comer ¿o qué? Tanta bollería no puede ser buena para el cuerpo"

·Pues no haberlo traído, además, un buen desayuno es clave para empezar bien el día·

"Bueno, cuéntame más de Tink, me has dejado a medias"

·Oh, estaba con sus amigos... se llaman Vidia, Rosetta y... Bobble, iban todos un poco tocados pero Rosetta era la que más, me cayó fatal desde el principio...·

Le conté todo lo que había pasado, desde cómo se cayó al perseguirme, hasta cuando me llamó Rosetta diciéndome que viniera. Fue todo un poco loco, pero fue muy divertido, me hubiera gustado estar más tiempo con ellos. Después de terminar ese delicioso desayuno, me arreglé y nos fuimos hacia el Skating.

Allí, me puse el vestido que iba a ponerme mañana y a las ocho empezaron las pruebas de iluminación, sonido, pista y demás mientras repasaba los pasos con Sled. Como se trataba de una exhibición no hacía falta hacerlo cien por cien perfecto, con tal de impresionar a los espectadores era suficiente. En media horas salimos a pista e hicimos el primer ensayo general.

Después de algo más de una hora, repasamos cuatro pequeños fallos, comí algo de fruta y volvimos a repetirlo todo de nuevo. Cerca de las doce terminamos de cuadrarlo todo y tras darme una ducha y cambiarme, le pregunté a Slush sobre la reserva de la pista.

"Lo siento Peri, pero no me han dejado reservar la pista, se ve que hoy vienen unos colegios de excursión y no me han dejado"

·No me digas eso... espera, los colegios están de vacaciones, no me mientas·

"Haha, ha sido una excusa un poco mala... Son tres mil la hora, así que les he dicho de cuatro a siete, con tres horas tendréis suficiente ¿no?"

·Sí, perfecto. Voy a ver si ya está despierta jiji~· le mandé un Whatsapp diciendo _¿Estás despierta ya?_ pero por desgracia debía de tener el móvil apagado por que no recibió el mensaje.

"Si salió por ahí de fiesta, es normal que siga durmiendo"

·Ya... Tendría que haberle pedido su dirección·

"No vayas tan rápido, ya te la dará"

·¿Crees que debería agregar a sus amigos al Facebook?·

"Primero espera que te agregue Tink. Por cierto, no encontré ninguna relación entre tus padres y los suyos. No tengo ni idea de por qué no quieren que os veáis"

·Hmm... en fin, he quedado con ella así que ya no me importa demasiado. ¿Vamos a comer?·

"Claro. Necesitas recuperar energía, ¿a dónde quieres ir?"

·Donde sea, pero no quiero andar, estoy destrozada·

"Vale, voy a preguntar por un buen sitio por aquí cerca" habló con la recepcionista y nos dijo que en la siguiente manzana había un restaurante llamado Can Vador que hacían muy buena comida catalana, así que hacia allí nos fuimos.

Cuando entramos y el camarero me vio, se puso de lo más contento por que al parecer era un gran fan mío. Nos hicimos una foto, le firmé un autógrafo y me dijo que tenía entradas VIP para la exhibición. Tenía muchas ganas de verme patinar y me alegró mucho hacerle feliz.

Nos atendió como si fuéramos reyes y comimos de fábula. La decoración rústica del sitio era de lo más peculiar, algo que no solíamos ver en restaurantes de lujo a los que solíamos ir.

En la mesa volví a enviarle un Whatsapp para cuando despertara diciendo, _Recuerda que quedamos a las cuatro_ por si la nota y el vídeo no eran suficientes.

Después de los postres, veía como Slush estaba a punto de quedarse dormido en la mesa, así que nos fuimos al hotel para echar una buena siesta.

Dejé el móvil a todo volumen cerca de la cama por si Tink me enviaba un mensaje, pero me desperté a las dos menos cuarto y Tink seguía sin dar señales de vida. _Maldita seas... no puedes haber perdido el móvil._ La llamé y me ponía que su móvil seguía apagado o fuera de cobertura. Le envié otro mensaje diciendo _Enciende el móvil T.T_ sin recibir respuesta.

Me estaba desquiciando, tanta tecnología para que tenga el móvil apagado. Como Sled seguía durmiendo, me puse en el ordenador para terminar de leer todas las publicaciones que tenía Tink en el Facebook, y el tiempo se me pasó volando.

A las dos y media, cierta persona despertó al fin, con un, _Lo siento, me acabo de levantar hehe._ A mí no me hacía gracia que se levantara una hora y media antes de nuestra cita, pero no la podía culpar. Le contesté, _No te preocupes ¿necesitas que te venga a buscar?_ con el objetivo de conseguir su dirección, pero me respondió _No, iré con mi coche._ No me salía nada bien, pero me conformaba con que estuviera en el Skating a las cuatro.

Poco después despertó Slush con una cara de dormido digna de ser fotografiada y le dije que Tink se acababa de despertar.

"Menuda fiesta que se debió pegar, espero que se pueda mantener en pie con los patines..."

·Y yo... menuda siesta te has dado eh...·

"Nada, media horita... ¿Otra vez metida en su Facebook?"

·Claro, es como leer su diario personal, mira, hace dos años se fue de viaje a Francia con Iridessa y Clank, y perdieron el avión de vuelta haha·

"Cuando hables con ella ya lo sabrás todo, te estás Tinkespoilerando"

·No digas tonterías·

"Voy a hacer café, ¿quieres?"

·Hmm... no, mejor no, gracias· tras hacer el bago en la habitación durante casi una hora, nos fuimos hacia el Skating para prepararlo todo. Le dije a Slush que esperara en la entrada para cuando llegara y le pasé una foto de Tink por si no la reconocía. Fui a hablar con el técnico de sonido para que me pusiera las mejores canciones de La oreja de van gogh, por que vi que a ella también les gustaba al haber ido al concierto de hace dos años al cual me hubiera gustado asistir.

Después de eso, me cambié poniéndome ese vestido blanco y los patines para entrar a pista y calmar un poco mis nervios. Faltaban veinte minutos para las cuatro y no podía quedarme quieta. Me puse a dar saltos sin parar de lo feliz que estaba de poder pasar una tarde patinando con ella.

Mis orejas se levantaron al escuchar a Sled.

"¡Peri!" allí estaba, había llegado ese momento que tanto esperaba. Me deslicé rápidamente hacia la salida de pista para recibirla.

·¡Tink! Gracias por venir· le eché un vistazo de arriba a abajo y no la vi muy preparada para patinar, llevaba la misma ropa de ayer.

"Bueno, os dejo a solas un rato, portaros bien" _perfecto..._

 _·_ Gracias Slush, tómate tu tiempo· se fue dejándonos absolutamente solas para hacer lo que quisiéramos ·¿No... pasaste por casa?· se avergonzó un poco, me pareció muy tierna.

"Ah, hehe... no, es que vivo a media hora de Barcelona y me quedé en casa de una amiga para no tener que coger el coche. Perdona por lo de anoche, no esperaba que te presentaras en ese bar..."

·Haha, no te preocupes por eso, fue divertido conocer a la Tink borracha. Vamos a por tus patines· parecía nerviosa, como fuera de lugar.

"Lo cierto es que a penas me acuerdo de lo que pasó"

·¿No recuerdas nada de lo que hablamos?· _¿tanto alcohol bebiste? Es malo para la salud..._

"Lo siento... Pero vi el vídeo que hizo Vidia mientras... escribías en mi barriga" _bueno, de esta tarde sí que te vas a acordar._

·Olvídalo. ¿Qué número calzas?·

"Treinta y ocho" _anda, como yo "_ ¿Qué pasó? ¿Dije algo que no debía? Me estás preocupando"

·No fue nada malo, no te preocupes. ¿Has patinado alguna vez?·

"Cuando era pequeña"

·Genial, pues hoy aprenderás. Toma, estos zapatos con cuchilla se llaman patines de hielo· dije como si tuviera cinco años.

"¿No me digas? Yo pensaba que eran botas de montaña"

·Haha, quítate los zapatos anda, te ayudaré a ponértelos· me gustaron sus calcetines chillones de rayas. Me agaché para ponerle y ajustarle los patines cuando vi que tenía un pequeño tatuaje de a penas dos centímetros en el tobillo de unas alas de ángel ·Qué bonito... ¿tienes más?·

"Ah, sí, tengo un pequeño colibrí en la parte de atrás del hombro"

·¿Puedo verlo?·

"S-sí, espera" por un momento pensé que se quitaría la camiseta, pero sólo agrandó el cuello para que pudiera verlo.

·Está muy bien hecho, a mí también me gustaría hacerme un tatuaje...·

"¿Ah sí? ¿Dónde?"

·Pues no sé... en algún lugar íntimo quizás, donde no todos pudieran verlo... Pero no sabría escoger uno, es algo para toda la vida así que...·

"Sí, es difícil escoger el tatuaje. Te puedo pasar el contacto si decides hacerte uno"

·Claro·

"Te lo paso por whatsapp. A ver... Aquí, Clank"

·Gracias... ¿y porqué unas alas?·

"Pues... por que... no te rías pero creo que todos tenemos unas alas imaginarias con las que podemos volar si sabemos cómo, metafóricamente hablando"

·Caray, qué profundo... ¿y el colibrí?·

"Significa libertad, fue el primero que me hice y me gustó mucho" no era para nada un mal tatuaje, libertad era lo que mi mente ansiaba, tenía que ser una señal.

·Ya veo... ¿Te aprietan los patines?·

"Ah no, están perfectos, gracias"

·Vale, prueba a levantarte· le di la mano por si se caía.

"Vale, esto es más difícil que llevar tacones"

·No te creas, anda con los pies ligeramente torcidos·

"Ya veo..." aún así no le solté la mano.

·Muy bien, ya has hecho lo más difícil, ahora sólo falta patinar. Ah, espera, ponte esto o te vas a congelar los brazos· le di el mini abrigo del vestido para que no pasara frío.

"Pero ¿y tú...? no quiero que te congeles"

·El frío ya no me afecta, me paso más horas en la pista que fuera de ella, no te preocupes·

"Vale, gracias. Qué calentito..."

·¿A que sí? Eres mi invitada de honor después de todo·

"Todo esto me descoloca un poco, ¿seguro que no tienes nada mejor que hacer?"

·Te aseguro que no, sólo somos dos amigas que van a patinar para pasar la tarde ¿qué problema hay?·

"Perdona, estoy un poco nerviosa hehe"

·No tienes por qué estarlo, tranquila que soy muy buena enseñando a patinar·

"No lo dudo" llegamos a la entrada y entré a pista antes que ella.

·Vale, cógeme de las manos· entró en el hielo con algo de miedo y resbalando un poco.

"No me sueltes, n-no quiero caerme"

·Tranquila que conmigo no te vas a caer. Sujétate a la valla· me puse detrás de ella y me quité una cinta decorativa para vendarle los ojos.

"¿Q-qué haces?"

·Te voy a enseñar a patinar·

"¿¡A ciegas!?"

·Es la mejor forma de hacerlo, ya verás· volví a coger sus manos y me quedé delante de ella, con unas ganas terribles de besarla ·Muy bien, vamos allá·


	5. Imanes

**Disclamer:** Los personajes de Tinkerbell que aparecen en las películas, libros no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a Disney.

 **Ella.**

Capítulo 5: Imanes.

* * *

[Periwinkle]

·Muy bien, vamos allá· poco a poco empecé a deslizarme hacia atrás para que se moviera y me reí al verla asustada por no poder ver nada.

"¿Era necesario vendarme los ojos?" lo cierto es que lo hacía de vez en cuando para que algunos saltos me salieran de forma natural.

·Claro que sí, de esa forma, cuando puedas ver se te hará más fácil. Tú concéntrate en mantener el equilibrio· subí de velocidad y me cogió fuerte las manos para que no la soltara ·Junta más los pies·

"¡¿Cómo?!"

·No te estreses, pon tu peso en un pie y acerca el otro. Como si andaras arrastrando los pies· yo lo tenía más difícil que Tink, no me podía concentrar estando tan cerca de ella.

"Aha..." lo pilló a la primera, ya casi la podía soltar, pero me daba que si lo hacía se iba a caer de morros.

·Vale, ahora vamos a girar hacia tu derecha por que no queremos chocarnos contra la valla·

"¿Cuándo me podré quitar la venda?"

·Cuando sepas patinar. Ahora voy a soltarte una mano y probaremos de avanzar ¿de acuerdo? mantén el equilibrio·

"El suelo resbala ¿sabes?" me puse a su lado vigilando que no hiciera ninguna cosa extraña.

·Tranquila que no te vas a caer, sigue así, muy bien· lo mejor de privarle de su visión era que podía mirarle el culo sin problemas ·Vale, para ir hacia delante imagínate que tu pié es un remo y estás en una barca. Procura mantener el otro pié recto, poniendo todo tu peso en él·

"Wow... ¿así?" me sorprendió que se mantuviera tan recta sin poder ver, normalmente los novatos van haciendo eses y pudiendo ver.

·Pero si ya lo tienes. Dale sin miedo, tienes toda la pista por delante, vamos· tenía esperanzas en que fuera una buena patinadora y pudiéramos volver a la pista en otra ocasión.

"No me sueltes eeh"

·¿Que no qué?· la solté pero me mantuve cerca de ella por si se desviaba.

"Joder, ¡que no veo nada!" me hacía gracia verla agobiarse.

·No te pongas nerviosa, hazlo como has hecho hasta ahora. Estoy contigo, confía en mí y concéntrate· respiró hondo y se puso a dar los primeros pasos sola ·Se te da bien, sigue así· fue casi como si mi bebé estuviera dando los primeros pasos.

"¿Puedo quitarme ya la venda?"

·Aún no hemos terminado· quería disfrutar un poco más de su invidencia, así que me puse detrás de ella sujetándola de las caderas para marcarle le ritmo y de paso pegarme a ella ·Derecha... izquierda... Derecha... izquierda... Así, suave...· fue imposible no oler su aroma, imposible no pegarme más a ella, imposible no querer hacerme con su cuerpo.

"Creo... que ya lo he pillado" _mierda, creo que me he pasado._ Un poco más y le beso el cuello. Le quité la venda antes de que hiciera una estupidez y me puse delante de ella patinando del revés.

·A ver si es verdad, atrápame si puedes·

"Acabo de empezar, no me pidas tanto" aún así lo intentó, se esforzó mucho para poder acercarse a mí y no lo hizo nada mal.

·No sé si es que soy muy buena entrenadora o es que tú aprendes rápido·

"Qué vas a ser buena entrenadora, ¿a quién se lo ocurriría vendarme los ojos?"

·Entonces será que aprendes rápido, ¿te atreves a ir marcha atrás?· me miró aceptando el reto ·Tienes que darte media vuelta como si-· no me dio tiempo de explicárselo y ya lo hizo ·Vale, lo reconozco, eres buena patinando·

"A qué sí" me hizo feliz ver que se lo estaba pasando bien, había sido una buena idea ir al Skating.

Después de una canción no muy conocida, sonó _veinte de enero_ por los altavoces, una canción preciosa que se tenía que saber.

·Me encanta esta canción, ¿te la sabes?·

"¿Bromeas? Me quedé afónica cantándola en el concierto" no me esperaba menos.

·Qué envidia, yo también quería ir... ~me dormí con tu abrigo en el sofá~· nos pusimos a cantarla mientras patinábamos juntas.

~Quiero estar a tu lado, quiero mirarte y sentir, quiero perderme esperando, quiero quererte o morir...  
Y en el momento que vi tu mirada buscando mi cara, la madrugada del veinte de enero saliendo del tren, me pregunté qué sería sin ti el resto de mi vida, y desde entonces te quiero, te adoro y te vuelvo a querer~

"Hahaha, qué bueno, no hay mucha gente que le guste la oreja de van gogh"

·Es una canción muy bonita, no sé como hay gente que prefiere escuchar reguetón· le dejé caer al recordar una publicación que compartió en contra de ese género musical.

"Ya ves, odio tanto escucharlo en las discotecas en medio de buenas canciones house, pero bueno normalmente ni escucho lo que ponen hehe"

·¿No crees que deberías beber menos? No es bueno para tu cuerpo ¿sabes?·

"Tú con lo del patinaje y eso no debes beber de nunca ¿no?"

·No... Slush me mantiene a raya, pero si un día me invitas no te diré que no...· en mi mente quería pensar que no iba a coger un avión el martes.

"Dí que sí, aún somos jóvenes, tenemos que disfrutas mientras podamos" _yo sí que disfrutaría contigo._

·Menuda fiestera estás hecha... ¿Te apetece volar?·

"¿Volar?"

·Sí, volar~· me deslicé con un pié levantando la pierna hacia atrás, extendiendo los brazos y levantando la cabeza con los ojos cerrados ·¿Quieres que te enseñe?·

"Claro" meo puse a su lado y me preparé para enseñarle.

·Para empezar, tienes que patinar con un pié aguantando el equilibrio. Ahora mantén tu centro de gravedad y estira la pierna hacia atrás a la misma vez que te inclinas hacia delante· le puse una mano en su barriga y otra en la espalda para controlarla y ayudarla a inclinarse.

"Esto empieza a ser difícil..." estaba tensa pero lo hacía bien.

·Sólo un poco más... Eso es. Ahora estira los brazos y cierra los ojos· no imaginé que la vería hacer algo así cuando quedamos para ir a patinar ·Preciosa... ¡Oh! ¡Te estás quedando sin pista!·

"¿Qué? Aah" si no la llego a avisar se empotra contra la valla, pero por suerte pudo reaccionar y frenar a tiempo "¿Sabes? Creo que no volveré a cerrar los ojos"

·Vale, haha·

"¡Tink! La comida" era Slush con una bolsa en la mano. No sabía a qué comida se refería, pero Tink se fue a la salida de pista.

·¿Has pedido comida?·

"Bueno, es que... digamos que no desayucomí mucho hehe" _así que para eso se había ido Slush..._

·Ya veo... levántate más temprano la próxima vez· me molestó un poco que viniera sin cambiarse, comer y ni siquiera con jabón ni ropa para ducharse. Me temía que iba a terminar duchándose en casa y eso era algo que no podía permitir.

Fuimos a las primeras gradas donde estaba Sled sacando la comida y le susurré al oído.

·¿Le podrías comprar ropa porfi? No quiero que se duche en casa· se rió como si fuera una tontería. Era algo serio e importante para mí, no era para reírse.

"Lo intentaré" _¿cómo que lo intentarás? Hazlo maldita sea_ "Bueno Tink, como no sé qué te gusta, te he traído un poco de todo. Come lo que quieras"

"Gracias Slush" me puse a comer un poco con ella para merendar ya que había comida de sobra, fue como hacer un picnic en las gradas.

"¿Qué tal ha ido? ¿Cuantas veces te has caído ya?"

"Ninguna, es más fácil de lo que pensé y he ¡aprendido a volar!"

"Ah, el cisne... caray Peri, te ha salido competencia"

·Se le da bien, yo la ficharía·

"Ya, pero esta personita de aquí se le ha ocurrido vendarme los ojos nada más entrar a pista, ¿te lo puedes creer?"

"Sí, suele hacerlo de vez en cuando, pero eso no se hace con una novata Peri..."

·Hehe... ha sido divertido·

"Oh... Tienes que enseñarme lo que sabes hacer, aún no te he visto pegar esos saltos y piruetas"

·Hum, vale, te enseñaré de lo que soy capaz, estate atenta eh·

"Claro" volví a pista dispuesta a darlo todo para impresionarla mientras Tink terminaba de comer. Tenía que hacerlo más perfecto que nunca.

[Tinkerbell]

"¡No te lesiones por lo que más quieras!" suspiré y me sentí más relajada al no tener a Peri encima de mí, necesitaba un respiro para aclarar mi cabeza "¿Todo bien?"

·S-sí, claro... es sólo que... todo esto me supera un poco· estaba a gusto con Peri, quizás demasiado por ser alguien a quien acababa de conocer. Creí que sería por el hecho de verla como una campeona mundial.

"¿A qué te refieres?"

·No sé, se me hace raro estar con vosotros como si nada, sois celebridades y yo...·

"No somos celebridades, ganamos alguna que otra competición pero nada más, somos como el resto de humanos"

·Lo sé, lo sé, pero aún así... ¿Qué te ha susurrado antes? ¿Te ha dicho algo de mí?·

"Anda, así que te preocupa lo que piensa de ti, eso no me lo esperaba"

·No me refería a-· intenté formular la frase de otra forma ·¿Crees que estoy a su altura?·

"Vale, mira Tink, voy a dejártelo claro. Peri es la mejor patinadora del mundo, ha trabajado muy duro para llegar hasta aquí desde que tenía cinco años y ha tenido que sacrificar muchísimas cosas por ello. Ella no tiene amigos de verdad desde que tenemos que viajar cada dos por tres, sus relaciones a penas duran días y eso le afecta... Tú le pareciste maja por alguna razón y ahora lo único que quiere es sentir que tiene una amiga como las demás, sentirse querida y no sólo por haber ganado trofeos, ¿entiendes?" _le parezco maja..._

·Vaya...· no pensé que sería tan importante para ella.

"Olvida que es alguien importante por un día y sé tú misma. Ella es una persona maravillosa, seguro que os llevaréis bien"

·De acuerdo, gra-· me quedé sin voz al ver la pirueta que acababa de hacer Peri.

"¿¡Lo habéis visto!?"

"¡Esta es mi Peri!"

·Woao, ¿cómo se llama eso?·

"No tiene nombre, está a otro nivel, sólo cinco patinadores han sido capaces de conseguirlo. Lo bautizaron como el huracán, es devastador. No me lo esperaba, es la segunda vez que lo consigue. La primera fue después de conseguir el oro..."

·Lo ha hecho... ¿para mí?·

"Me temo que sí, tú eres su oro ahora. Por cierto, Peri me ha dicho que te vaya a comprar ropa para que no tengas que ducharte en casa, ¿me dices tus medidas?"

·No... no es necesario, no quiero que os toméis más molestias·

"No puedo obligarte a nada, pero te aseguro que no es ninguna molestia. A ver, una ese de camiseta, ¿veintiocho de pantalones?" lo cierto es que quería ropa nueva y no me molestaba para nada tener que ducharme con ella.

·Sí...·

"Copa ce, ¿treinta y ocho de pié?"

·Joder, menudo ojo tienes...·

"Son las mismas de Peri, sois clavadas. Bueno, pásalo bien"

·Gracias· se fue dejándome un poco confusa por todo lo que dijo, me costaba de asimilar que fuera importante para Peri, pero si era así, no podía defraudarla. Volví a pista y Peri me abrazó de golpe.

"¡Lo he hecho Tink!" estaba tan contenta que me contagió a mí y todo. Se separó lo justo cogiéndome de las manos.

·Ha sido impresionante, Slush me ha dicho que era la segunda vez que te salía·

"¡Sí! Tengo que pedir la cinta de seguridad"

·¿Nos están grabando?·

"Claro ¿querrás una copia?"

·Pues... sí, vale·

"¡Genial!" nos adentramos en pista y se puso a patinar a toda velocidad. Parecía una niña de diez años después de abrir los regalos de papá noel, estaba de lo más mona. Me tiró un poco de hielo en los pantalones al frenar delante de mí "Ups, hehe, vamos que te enseñaré algo nuevo" me agarró de la mano y me llevó cerca de la valla.

·¿Me enseñarás a hacer el huracán?·

"Haha, algún día. Por ahora, te enseñaré la cruzada de pies, mira como lo hago" se puso a coger velocidad y en la esquina de la pista fue girando cruzando los pies uno delante del otro como si andara de lado "¿Qué tal? ¿Lo has pillado? Es el último paso para poder desarrollarte en pista"

·No parece difícil·

"Ya, pero hay que ir con cuidado con la curva, tienes que echar el cuerpo de lado según la velocidad a la que vas, como hacen las motos, y mantener el equilibrio. Empezaremos yendo despacio" nos pusimos a ello y me costó un poco al tener que mover los pies rápidamente con esas enormes botas, pero cuando le cogí el truco no pude dejar de dar vueltas por la pista.

·¡Esto es genial!· patinar era de lo más divertido, debí de haberlo probado antes.

"¡Tink! Volemos" me puse a su lado y nos cogimos de la mano para ir a la misma velocidad. Fue un momento precioso que no iba a olvidar.

[Periwinkle]

La felicidad que sentía no era comparable a la de ganar ningún premio, conectábamos tan bien que por un momento pensé que había encontrado a mi alma gemela. Nos pusimos a cantar _La playa_ cuando sonó, era una hermosa canción que me iba a recordar a ella a partir de aquel momento.

Me puse a dar saltos y hacer tirabuzones de lo contesta que estaba, además Slush debía de haber ido a por su ropa lo cual sólo podía significar una cosa.

"¿Cómo haces esas vueltas en el aire tan rápido?"

·Años de práctica, no es nada fácil así que mejor no lo intentes·

"Pero dar una vuelta en el aire sí ¿no?"

·Tiene su truco, no puedes hacerlo como-· no me dejó terminar y ya se puso a saltar ·¡E-espera!· ese trescientos sesenta se quedó en trescientos treinta y se cayó al hielo de costado. Por suerte no se dio un golpe con la cabeza, el duro hielo puede ser muy cruel ·¡¿Estás bien?!·

"Sí..." me arrodillé a su lado preocupada por ese golpe.

·¿Te duele algo? ¿Te has torcido el tobillo?· la ayudé a sentarse y se quejó un poco del hombro ·Vamos a las gradas anda, ¿puedes levantarte?·

"Sí, eso creo" la ayudé y se quejó al ponerse de pié.

·¿Cómo se te ocurre dar un salto así sin saber cómo se hace?·

"Parecía fácil viéndote a ti..." le puse el brazo por mi espalda para ayudarla a ir a la salida. Me sentí mal por ella, lo estaba pasando bien y ahora teníamos que dejar de patinar. Cuando tocamos suelo firme, cojeó un poco para llegar a las primeras gradas.

·¿Te duele el tobillo?·

"Un poco..." _mierda._

·Siéntate, seguro que no es nada· le quité el patín en cuestión con cuidado y comprobé que no fuera un esguince ·¿Te duele aquí?·

"No..."

·¿Y aquí?·

"Tampoco... A-ahora sí..."

·¿Mucho?·

"Soportable..."

·Bueno, no es grabe pero te lo vendaré por si acaso. No te muevas de aquí·

"Tranquila que no saldré corriendo..." fui al vestuario para coger mi set anti torceduras de tobillo y cuando volví la vi tarareando. Estaba por hacerle una foto pero tenía el móvil en el bolso.

·Vale, vamos a ver...· le quité el calcetín y le puse una crema para reducir el pequeño hinchazón.

"Está frío..." se lo vendé con práctica de haberme torcido el pié un montón de veces y volví a ponerle el calcetín.

·Bueno señora paciente, me temo que esta noche podrá salir de fiesta sin ningún problema·

"Gracias" al parar de golpe después de tanto patinar y al ir sin mangas, me vino un escalofrío "Debes de tener frío, ¿quieres la chaqueta?"

·No, quédatela. Oh ya sé, ¿vamos al vestidor mejor? Allí no hace tanto frío·

"Sí, vale" le quité el otro patín y la ayudé a andar. Cuando llegamos se estiró en el banco y fui a por el móvil para hacerle una foto "Me encanta patinar, es genial"

·Hehe, lo sé, cuando empecé no pude parar· eran las cinco y media, vi que tenía una llamada perdida de mi padre, pero la ignoré por completo. Puse el móvil en silencio para que no hiciera ruido al hacer la foto y se la hice sin que se diera cuenta.

"¿Me pasas el bolso porfa?"

·Claro· se lo di y se lo puso detrás de la cabeza para usarlo de almohada. Me hubiera gustado que hubiera usado mi muslo para poder acariciarle el pelo suavemente... seguro que sería más cómoda que su bolso.

"Estoy agotada, seguro que mañana tendré agujetas" me puse a hacer un vídeo para no olvidar ese momento.

·No lo dudes. ¿Te lo has pasado bien?·

"Por supuesto, no pensé que tendríamos la pista solo para las dos... Ahora me arrepiento de no haber ido antes. ¿Me estás haciendo una foto?"

·Es un vídeo hehe, ¿algo que declarar?·

"Voy a echarte de menos... cuando te vayas" paré el vídeo por ese cambio tan haber sacado ese tema.

·Yo también, odio tener que viajar tanto, ojalá pudiera coger un año sabático o algo... Pero no pienses en ello, tenemos tiempo hasta el martes·

"Sí... Siento haberme torcido el tobillo, he fastidiado un poco la tarde" me senté cerca de su cabeza.

·No te preocupes, con estar contigo me vale·

"Slush me dijo que no tenías muchos amigos..."

·Slush es un poco bocazas, y sí que tengo amigos... lo que no los veo mucho...·

"¿Puedo... invitarte a cenar esta noche? Para compensarte lo de esta tarde..."

·Claro, sí, eso sería genial. ¿A dónde has pensado llevarme?·

"Hay un sitio cerca de donde trabajo donde hacen una comida vegetariana que está de muerte"

·Haha, creo que ya sé qué lugar es, ayer fuimos a comer allí·

"¿En serio? Con la de sitios que hay por aquí..."

·Sí, pero no pasa nada, me gustó el sitio·

"Vale, es que tienes que probar el-"

"¡¿Chicas?! ¿Estáis ahí?"

·¡Sí, entra!· Slush entró con tres bolsas de ropa ·Cuidado Tink, ha entrado un pervertido en el vestidor de chicas· se rió sentándose para dar buena imagen o algo.

"Qué graciosa, ¿ya os habéis cansado?"

·Es que se ha torcido el tobillo, nada grabe·

"¿Qué has comprado?"

"Bueno pues... una camiseta parecida a la que llevabas, una falda, ropa interior y zapatos, no me he dejado nada ¿no?"

"No... pero enséñamelo"

"Que lo haga Peri, yo voy a tomar algo en la cafetería. Dale mi número a Tink por si acaso"

·Vale~· empecé por los zapatos, eran unos discretas bambas sorprendentemente elegantes de pié plano de color azul oscuro con unos detalles en gris bien logrados ·¿Te gustan? Por que si no me las quedo yo·

"Haha, son mías... ¿qué más?" seguí con la camiseta, oscura, de manga corta, ligera y de buen tacto, con un tribal casi imperceptible en el costado que le daba un toque especial "Me encanta..." se la di y se quedó embobada mirándola.

·Seguimos...· la falda era oscura, de unos treinta centímetros, sin bolsillos, de tela fina y con pliegues. Sled había hecho un buen trabajo.

"No está mal... No hace falta que mires la-"

·Un tanga...· negro, con un bordado sugerente que tenía ganas de ver como le quedaba.

"Mételo en la bolsa de una vez... ¿cómo se le ocurre comprar un tanga con una falda...?"

·Más fresquita ¿no?· seguí con los sujetadores, también negros a juego con el tanga ·No te quejarás ¿eh?·

"Ya ves..." al dejarlos en la bolsa me fijé que habían dos bolsitas.

·Oh, espera, hay algo más· en una ponía, _para Tink_ así que se lo dí. Abrí la mía y vi que era una pulsera a juego con la suya, de piedrecitas de color azul oscuro ·Vale... esto no me lo esperaba·

"¿Me... ayudas? Con una mano no puedo"

·Claro· me acerqué más a ella, pasando mi mano por debajo de su brazo para poder ponérselo mejor ·Ya está· le miré a los ojos por lo cerca que estaba hasta que se dio cuenta ·A-ayúdame con el mío· le di el otro brazo y me lo puso en seguida.

"Será un buen recuerdo..." mis ganas de besarla me estaban matando, tenía que contenerme por que ella no quería eso y si lo hacía lo estropearía todo, pero era muy complicado controlarme "Em... ¿quieres ducharte tú primera?" y en ese momento, mis ilusiones de ducharnos juntas se hicieron pedazos.

·Podemos ducharnos juntas, no pasa nada...·

"Es que... no me sentiría cómoda ¿sabes? Si no fueras lesbiana sería otra cosa"

·Oh, ya... de acuerdo, me ducharé yo primero...· no quise insistir más para no molestarla. Pensándolo bien, era una mala idea ducharnos juntas, estar cerca de su cuerpo desnudo y mojado iba a volverme loca. Me quité los patines pensando en ello, tenía que quitarme de la cabeza esos pensamientos por que entre ella y yo no podía haber nada.

"¿Te has enfadado?"

·¿Qué? N-no, claro que no, qué cosas dices...· me desnudé rápidamente echándole un ojo por si me miraba pero se puso con el móvil para ignorarme por completo. Eso sí que me hizo enfadar, cogí el jabón y el champú que me llevé del hotel junto la toalla, y me fui a las duchas. Si no estuviera en el vestuario me pondría a gritar de rabia, pero no podía quejarme, aún teníamos toda la tarde e iba a tener una agradable cena con ella.

Después de ducharme, me sequé y nada más volver al vestidor la vi salir desnuda hacia las duchas. No me dio tiempo ni de parpadear. _Oh, venga ya..._

Me mató que no pudiera ni desnudarse delante de mí, vale que tenía curiosidad por su cuerpo pero tampoco es que fuera a babear sobre él.

Para vengarme, le cogí el móvil que tenía por ahí encima pero un asqueroso patrón de desbloqueo fastidiaron mis planes. Lo que seguro que no tenía patrón eran las bragas que llevaba, pero decidí no hacer nada con ellas por dignidad. Me vestí con unas ganas irresistibles de ir a espiarla.

Cuando comprobé el móvil por hacer algo vi que tenía otra llamada perdida de mi padre y un mensaje suyo que ponía, _Estamos de camino, llegaremos a las ocho. Nos llevarás a cenar a algún sitio?_

Eran las seis y cuarto, y si venían mis padres significaba pasar el resto del día con ellos. Hacía como dos meses que no los veía y debían de echarme de menos, no les podía decir que no y menos cuando me prohibían salir con Tink. Llamé a Sled de inmediato para solucionarlo.

·¡Sled! ¡Mis padres van a llegar a las ocho!·

"Qué bien, pensaba que llegarían mañana"

·¡Qué bien no! He quedado con Tink para ir a cenar fuera, ¿qué hago?·

"Aplaza la cena para mañana, tus padres se irán por la tarde seguramente"

·No quiero aplazarla, quiero estar con ella·

"Venga Peri, no seas niña, sé que te gusta pero-"

·¡La quiero! ¿vale? Necesito estar con ella·

"Pues quítatelo de la cabeza ¿quieres? A ella no le gustan las chicas, eso nunca pasará ¿me oyes? No compliques las cosas por favor"

·¿No me apoyas...?·

"Lo siento Peri, cuanto antes te des cuenta, mejor. Voy a llamarlos para saber a qué hora llegan"

·Que te jodan· colgué y resoplé por lo mal que estaban yendo las cosas, y por si fuera poco, entró Tink enrollada con la toalla·

"Todo... ¿bien?" _por favor que no haya escuchado la conversa._

·S-sí, es sólo que mis padres llegarán a las ocho y... quieren que vaya a cenar con ellos·

"Ve con ellos Peri... no pasa nada"

·Pero... nuestra cena...·

"Lo sé, yo también quería cenar contigo pero creo que será lo mejor. Escucha, no quiero hacerte sufrir, en tres días te irás y dios sabe cuando nos volveremos a ver. Creo que lo mejor es que dejemos esto antes de que sea demasiado tarde. Lo he pasado muy bien contigo, pero eso es todo"

·¿Qué? ¿Qué quieres decir?·

"Me gustas, pero no de la misma forma que tú ¿lo entiendes?"

·¿Cómo...?·

"¿La quiero? ¿Necesito estar con ella? Perdona pero no pude evitar escucharlo" me avergoncé de que me hubiera escuchado decir eso "Me visto y me voy, no quiero meterte en problemas"

·¡No! No puede irte· fue a coger su ropa nueva pero se la cogí antes que ella ·No puedes irte· me miró decepcionada por el triste comportamiento que tenía.

"¿Y qué? ¿Vas a seguir enamorándote de mí hasta que te vayas? No puedo permitir eso, y aunque sintiera algo por ti tampoco podría soportar que te fueras en tres días. Ponte en mi lugar..."

·Siempre me pasa lo mismo...· mis ojos cristalizaron al romperme el corazón de esa forma ·¿Porqué siempre tengo que perder a mis amigos de esa forma?·

"Lo siento Peri, pero las relaciones a distancia no son lo mío. Además, nuestros padres no quieren que nos veamos, será un alivio para ellos"

·¿Sabes el por qué?·

"No, ¿tú sí?"

·Te lo diré cuando cenemos juntas·

"Ya, claro... ¿me das la bolsa o seguirás comportándote como una niña?" le di su maldita bolsa y me fui al baño para que no me viera llorar. Estaba harta de que todos se alejaran de mí con la excusa de que lo hacían para que fuera menos duro para mí.

Ya no quería viajar más, estaba harta de coger aviones, de ir a hoteles, de comer en restaurantes. Quería un hogar como todos los demás...

"Peri... me voy, te doy todo el derecho del mundo a odiarme, pero es que no veo ninguna forma de que esto funcione"

·Vete de una vez...· en vez de eso, se acercó a mí y me abrazó por la espalda, rodeando mi barriga con sus brazos.

"Lo siento..." me dio un beso en el cuello y se fue.

·No...· quería estar más con ella, quería volver a sentir esos labios, no quería que se fuera pero no tuve la fuerza para ir detrás de ella.

Me quedé en el suelo encogida llorando hasta que apareció Slush.

"Mierda, Tink es gilipollas, ya podría haber esperado a mañana..."

·¡No la insultes!·

"Me lo ha contado todo... ya sabes lo malo que soy guardando secretos" eso significaba que me iba a contar algo que Tink no quería que supiera.

·¿Qué te ha dicho?·

"No debería decírtelo pero no podría aguantarlo. Ella cree que también siente algo por ti, pero no quiere que lo vuestro vaya a más para no sufrir tanto cuando te vayas" fui corriendo a coger el móvil para llamarla "No te lo cogerá, y me ha dicho que te ha bloqueado en el Whatsapp. Se acabó Peri" no estaba dispuesta a perderla de esa forma y menos cuando ella también me quería.

Salí corriendo de los vestidores y me fui al parking para ver si la encontraba pero no la vi.

·¡TINK!· mi voz resonó y todo, pero allí no había nadie.

"Ella ya se ha ido. Volvamos al hotel, venga"

·¡Tenemos que ir a por ella!·

"¿Cómo? No va dejando migas de pan por el camino ¿sabes?"

·Te odio·

"Qué novedad... vamos, sube" igualmente la llamé sin parar por si lo cogía, pero nada.

[Tinkerbell]

Tuve que parar en una gasolinera por que no podía ver bien entre las lágrimas. Me mató tener que dejarla de esa forma pero tenía que hacerlo, mis sentimientos crecían cada segundo que pasaba con ella, era algo que nunca me había pasado con nadie antes. No quería ni pensar qué pasaría si nos hubiéramos liado en los vestidores, el martes me hubiera sido imposible despedirme de ella, sería capaz de tomarme vacaciones y todo para poder irme con ella.

En el baño miré el móvil que dejé en silencio y vi que justamente me estaba llamando. Colgué y lloré al ver que tenía treinta y dos llamas perdidas suyas. Decidí apagar el móvil para que desistiera. Me dolía mucho verla tan desesperada, y eso que ni siquiera habíamos pasado una tarde juntas. No sé qué nos estaba pasando, eso no podía ser normal.

Me di cuenta de que aún llevaba la pulsera y se me pasó por la cabeza tirarla en aquella basura que había en el suelo, pero no fui capaz.

Volví al coche un poco más centrada y conducí hacia mi casa con la radio apagada, por miedo a que sonara alguna canción de la oreja de van gogh.

Después de lo ocurrido, no sería capaz de ir a su exhibición.

* * *

 _Este podría ser el fin del fic, pero todos sabéis que no._


	6. El fin

**Disclamer:** Los personajes de Tinkerbell que aparecen en las películas, libros no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a Disney.

 _Capítulo resubido, ¡a leerlo de nuevo!_

 **Ella.**

Capítulo 6: El fin.

* * *

[Periwinkle]

·¡Joder! Ha apagado el móvil· estábamos en el hotel y ya perdí la cuenta de las veces que la llamé.

"Peri, deja, ya, el puto, móvil. Ella ya ha tomado una decisión, acéptala de una vez"

·Déjame en paz· me puse a enviar mensajes de texto como se hacía antes. _Tink, llámame por dios | Necesito verte, lo nuestro no puede terminar así | Por favor, no me hagas esto, te quiero maldita sea | Dime que al menos vendrás mañana, por favor | Slush me dijo que sentías algo por mí, no puedes hacerme esto | Al menos seamos amigas, desbloquéame del whatsapp | Estoy en el Palace, habitación 563, ven cuando quieras | Dime que no te has deshecho de la pulsera._

"¡Para! No me hagas quitarte el móvil, ¿es que no ves que la estás torturando?"

·¡La estoy intentando convencer!· _Sé que hay algo especial entre nosotras | El lunes vendré a verte en el trabajo | No p-_

"Basta, dame el móvil"

·¡No!·

"¡DAME EL PUTO MÓVIL HE DICHO!" encogí los hombros instintivamente frente ese grito. Se lo dí y se lo guardó en su bolsillo. Después de eso me fui al baño y cerré la puerta con llave. Tenía todo el maldito mundo en mi contra, nadie me apoyaba, ni siquiera él. Mi corazón gritaba que fuera a por ella pero mi cabeza me estaba matando por dentro. Ya no podía más, tenía que desahogarme de alguna forma.

·¡AAAAAAH! ¡JODEER!· le di un golpe a la pared y me senté en la taza del váter. Me inundé de recuerdos de Tink al ver esa pulsera. Tenía que encontrarla, tenía que hacer lo imposible para estar con ella, tenía que salir de ahí.

Salí del baño y fui directa a la puerta de salida, pero no se abría.

·¡Slush!·

"¿A dónde crees que vas?"

·Ábreme la puerta·

"No"

·Joder, ¿porqué eres tan tocapelotas? Déjame salir·

"Ven aquí. Ven aquí y siéntate" tenía más que claro lo que iba a decirme, pero tampoco es que pudiera echar la puerta abajo. Me acerqué al sofá y me senté de mala gana "Recuerdas a Qana ¿verdad?"

·Tink no tiene nada que ver con ella, no e-·

"¡Sht!, tenías diecisiete años pero recuerdo muy bien lo que dijiste. Dijiste que no volverías a patinar si eso significaba estar sin ella, que querías quedarte en Francia para siempre y que te dejara en paz, que desapareciera de tu vida..." ese fue uno de los momentos más duros de mi vida.

·¿Y?· no sabía a donde quería llegar a parar con eso.

"Ya eres mayor Peri, tienes el derecho de tomar tus propias decisiones y el dinero para hacer lo que quieras. Toma, tu móvil y la tarjeta del hotel. Si sales por esa puerta entenderé que quieres cambiar tu vida y dejar el patinaje artístico profesional. No volveré a tener nada que ver contigo y serás libre de hacer lo que te plazca. Con unas llamas puedo cancelar los eventos si eso es lo que quieres. Ahora elige" me quedé pálida, inmóvil, sin palabras. Era increíblemente tentador, era lo que necesitaba y la única forma de recuperar a Tink, pero por otro lado...

Por otro lado tenía dieciocho años invertidos en mi pasión, incontable experiencia, reconocimiento mundial, un montón de dinero y Slush. Él, el fiel compañero con el que llevaba más de seis años, con el que había pasado mil historias de todo tipo, con el que pese a todos los dolores de cabeza que le di, siguió a mi lado. Nos vimos crecer día a día y no era una amistad que podía terminar así como así.

·Y-y-yo... no puedo... elegir· me saltaron algunas lágrimas al verme atrapada en el medio de la nada, no podía escoger ninguno de los dos caminos.

"Ven aquí" me abrazó y me puse a llorar por todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, tenía un constante dolor en el pecho como si fuera una espina clavada que no sabía cómo quitarme. Tras un par de minutos entre sus brazos, conseguí calmarme un poco "Voy a por un baso de agua" miré si tenía alguna respuesta de ella pero nada.

·Gracias· me sentí mejor al beber.

Al poco rato recibí un mensaje de texto de Tink que ponía, _Lo siento mucho. No voy a venir mañana y espero que no vengas a verme el lunes, lo nuestro ha terminado._ Me dolieron mucho esas palabras. Decidí que no podía seguir obsesionándome con ella, tenía que pasar página y dejar pasar los días como fuera para salir de Barcelona lo antes posible, tenía que borrarla de mi memoria y tenía que hacerlo cuanto antes. Era la única forma de acabar con ese dolor. No le dije nada a Slush por que no quería hablar más del tema, mi decisión ya estaba tomada.

"¿Ya estás mejor? En media hora iremos a buscar a tus padres, ¿quieres que lo aplace?"

·No... Estoy bien· me levanté del sofá y tiré la pulsera a la basura. Después abrí el portátil para borrar todas las fotos que me descargué de ella y fui a por mi móvil para borrarlas ahí también. Cuando las eliminé vi que tenía un vídeo suyo del vestuario. Mi cabeza se volvió a bloquear al tener el botón de reproducir y de borrar en la misma pantalla, no sabía qué hacer. Terminé reproduciendo el vídeo por verlo al menos una vez.

 _·No lo dudes. ¿Te lo has pasado bien?·_

" _Por supuesto, no pensé que tendríamos la pista solo para las dos... Ahora me arrepiento de no haber ido antes. ¿Me estás haciendo una foto?"_

 _·Es un vídeo hehe, ¿algo que declarar?·_

" _Voy a echarte de menos... cuando te vayas"_ me arrepentí al momento de haberlo reproducido.

"Peri... tómatelo con calma ¿quieres?" dijo bloqueándome el móvil "¿Te apetece hablar?"

·No hay nada de qué hablar...· borré ese vídeo dispuesta a no dejar rastro de ella en ninguna parte y borré la conversación de Whatsapp también. Si ella quería terminar con lo nuestro yo no iba a impedírselo. Después de eso fui al baño para maquillarme, tenía una pinta horrible.

Tras diez minutos y una vez presentable, cogí todo lo que necesitaba para salir de ahí.

·Slush, vámonos· él no daba crédito a mi comportamiento, pero no podía seguir siendo una niña estúpida y caprichosa.

Fuimos a esperarlos en la estación de tren de alta velocidad, y yo, más seria y callada que nunca, hacía lo imposible para no pensar en ella.

"¿Estás bien Peri? ¿Necesitas algo?" me moría por un _Kinder Bueno_ de la máquina que teníamos cerca, pero no quise pedírselo para que dejara de pensar que era una niña.

·Estoy bien, deja de preguntármelo·

A los cinco minutos llegó el tren y con él mis padres. Me mataron a besos y abrazos y me relajé un poco al estar con ellos de nuevo, pero por dentro seguía batallando contra mis sentimientos. Más o menos logré disimular mi estado de ánimo y nos fuimos a cenar a un restaurante de lujo.

Sólo quería volver al hotel y echarme a la cama cuanto antes, no estaba de humor para quedarme charlando con ellos después de la cena, así que cuando terminamos, puse la excusa de que estaba cansada y necesitaba descansar para mañana.

Aún así tuve que aguantarlos hasta llegar al hotel ya que también habían cogido una habitación allí. Las dos horas que estuve con ellos se me hicieron eternas.

Ya por fin en mi cama y con mi pijama puesto, me detuve a pensar en qué era lo que realmente quería hacer con mi vida. Aún tenía carrera para diez años como mínimo, pero ese ritmo de vida acabaría destruyéndome si no hacía algo al respecto. Necesitaba un respiro, unas vacaciones, un tiempo para descansar y relajarme en algún lugar tranquilo.

Me puse a pensar en dónde podría ir para pasar una temporada, algún lugar con playa, buen clima, con poca gente... y Tink volvió a golpearme el corazón al imaginar lo maravilloso que sería salir de viaje con ella.

Tuve que levantarme para beber agua y refrescar mi mente. En el comedor vi que Slush aún seguía despierto, pegado al ordenador.

·¿Viendo porno a estas horas?· bromeé por que sabía que no se estaría masturbando allí, tenía una habitación para él solo para hacer esas cosas.

"Exacto, me has pillado. ¿No puedes dormir?"

·Lo conseguiré, no hace falta que me cantes una nana· volví a la habitación y me entró curiosidad por saber qué estaba haciendo con el ordenador. Cogí el móvil y miré el historial del navegador del ordenador como me enseñó. Llevaba media hora entre páginas de redes sociales, búsquedas de direcciones, números de teléfono, familiares y otras cosas extrañas relacionadas con Tink.

 _¿Qué cojones está haciendo?_ Le envié un Whatsapp diciendo, _Deja de buscar cosas de Tink y vete a dormir_ con una cara enfadada al final como hizo la noche anterior conmigo. Respondió, _Estoy investigando sobre sus padres e intentando averiguar qué pasa con vosotras dos._ Dejé que hiciera lo que quisiera con su vida e intenté dormir.

Di un par de vueltas a la cama intentando de todo para dormirme pero el nombre de Tink se me había grabado con fuego. Eran las doce ya y tenía que hacer lo que fuera para dormir. Tras una hora estúpida, me levanté para ir a la habitación de Slush.

·¿Estás despierto?·

"¿Te sientes sola? ¿Quieres dormir conmigo?"

·¿Qué? No, ¿tienes pastillas o algo para dormir?·

"Si, siempre llevo cloroformo encima por si acaso"

·Qué gracioso, ¿vas a ayudarme o qué?·

"Vamos a ver, ¿porqué no puedes dormir?"

·¿Tú qué crees? No puedo dejar de pensar en Tink·

"Bien, entonces no intentes dejar de pensar en ella, deja tu mente en blanco y que fluyan tus pensamientos. Si los bloqueas lo único que conseguirás es frustrarte"

·¿En serio? ¿Este es tu remedio?· no me pareció la mejor de las ideas, pero ya no sabía qué más hacer.

"Pruébalo, tarde o temprano te quedarás dormida. Descansa"

·Ya...· volví a la cama y puse en práctica su consejo. En nada, mis recuerdos de ella ocuparon todos mis pensamientos, esos buenos momentos que pasamos juntas, esa primera vez que la vi... Repasé lo que recordé de nuestra conversación, recordé sus publicaciones de Facebook y sin darme cuenta, me dormí plácidamente pensando en ella.

Soñé que estábamos en un gran lago congelado, en una especie de valle cubierto de nieve. Allí, Tink y yo patinábamos juntas, sin nadie molestándonos. Hacíamos el cisne cogidas de la mano y entonces nos pusimos a volar con unas pequeñas alas que teníamos detrás de la espalda. Fue un sueño increíble, volábamos por esos preciosos blancos paisajes y justo cuando íbamos a besarnos debajo de un árbol, Slush me despertó.

"Vamos, despierta"

·Tink... Hmm... joder, ¿porqué me despiertas en la mejor parte?· sonreí al recordar el sueño, pero por desgracias la realidad no tenía nada que ver con eso.

"Venga, vístete que tenemos que irnos"

·¿Hoy no me traes donuts?·

"Espabila, venga, no me hagas repetirlo" me vestí recordando el sueño una y otra vez para no olvidarlo, imaginándome como podría haber terminado ya que la imaginación era el único lugar donde podía pasar algo entre nosotras dos.

En el fondo la echaba de menos, quería volver patinar juntas al menos una vez más. Necesitaba que verla y si no venía a la exhibición, el único momento que podría hacerlo sería el lunes en su trabajo.

En el restaurante tomamos un desayuno equilibrado para compensar los donuts de el día anterior y fuimos hacia el Skating. Deseé volver atrás en el tiempo y que en vez de miles de personas, estuviera sólo ella esperándome.

Hasta la entrada del parking me recordaba a ella, todo lo que tenía en la cabeza era Tink por culpa de Slush y su estúpido consejo para dormir. Allí dentro el ambiente era muy distinto pero el lugar era el mismo, los vestidores, mi vestido, mis patines... sólo faltaba ella.

"Eh, Peri, concéntrate que te veo muy distraída" Sled me dio un toque al pillarme pensando en el último abrazo que me dio. Su beso quedó marcado en mi piel como si sus labios fueran de fuego.

·Sí...· pero no, ni siquiera estaba repasando en el orden de los movimientos y tenía que salir en unos diez minutos. Recordé que tenía que darle una copia de la grabación de la pista pero no sabía como hacerlo, ni siquiera sabía si aún la querría.

Antes de darme cuenta, ya tenía que salir a pista. No tenía muchas ganas de hacerlo y con lo desmotivada que estaba, seguro que no lo iba a hacer del todo bien. Con el simple hecho de poner los pies en el hielo ya me dolía haber perdido a Tink por culpa del patinaje.

Empecé la exhibición sin esforzarme, un poco a destiempo y con ganas de terminar cuanto antes. En un punto tenía que hacer el cisne marcha atrás pero hice otra cosa, no me sentía capaz de repetir ese movimiento sola. Mis despistes, imprecisión y descoordinación crecían conforme mi mente se ocupaba con recuerdos de Tink.

Llegué a tal punto, que no presté mucha atención en un salto importante y caí. No recuerdo la última vez que caí con los patines sin estar entrenando, todo el público se decepcionó al verme en el suelo. Fue muy impactante para mí, después de ese lamentable error y de la horrorosa exhibición nadie querría verme de nuevo, o al menos eso pensé, y me puse a llorar al sentir que lo estaba perdiendo todo en mi vida en cuestión de segundos.

Seguí patinando entre lágrimas por que la música no paraba y tenía que terminar con eso, por muy humillante que fuera. Intenté concentrarme más pero no quería tener que olvidar a Tink, no quería perderla ni siquiera en mi mente. Ir a por ella era lo único que quería pero también era lo único que no podía hacer.

Terminé el espectáculo como pude, sin ganas de ver a Sled, ni Slush, ni siquiera a aquellos que habían pagado la entrada VIP. Quería dar la espalda a este mundo para aislarme en mi soledad.

Sled fue el primero en echarme la bronca. Ni le escuché, seguí andando hacia el vestuario y una vez allí, la visualicé descalza, estirada en el banco y diciendo _Te echaré de menos... cuando te vayas._

No me duché, ni siquiera me cambié de ropa, sólo me puse los zapatos y salí corriendo de allí con el bolso para irme directa a la salida, estaba harta de todo. Por desgracia Slush consiguió frenarme.

"¿A dónde vas así? ¿Se puede saber qué te pasa?"

·Me voy, suéltame·

"No puedes irte, ¿sabes la de-"

·¡He dicho que me voy!·

"Venga, no digas tonterías y cámbiate. No lo has hecho tan mal" al ver que no me soltaba el brazo, le di un bofetón, lo cual no fue muy buena idea.

·Suéltame· se enfadó y me dio un bofetón a mí que dolió, pero fue mucho más leve que el dolor que sentí en mi corazón por su reacción. Me eché a llorar y conseguí escaparme de él para salir corriendo hacia la calle.

"¡Peri espera!" no eché la vista hacia atrás, corrí y corrí por esas calles hasta que lo perdí de vista. Como no tenía ni idea de donde estaba, busqué un taxi para volver al hotel y no me costó mucho encontrar uno.

·¡Taxi!· cuando subí, me di cuenta de que no quería ir al hotel, quería evadirme de todo y huir de todo.

"¿A dónde la llevo?"

·No lo sé, tú conduce·

"¿Doy vueltas por Barcelona?"

·Sí, me da igual· me apoyé en el cristal y en nada me llamó Slush. Puse el móvil en silencio para no escucharlo más y que se aburriera llamándome.

"¿Problemas con el novio?"

·¿Perdona?·

"Tu cara, es por un chico ¿verdad? Tengo muy buen ojo para esos problemas"

·Pues no, es mi mánager y estoy hasta los cojones. Él es gay y yo lesbiana, tendrás que revisarte ese ojo· mi mal humor se debía ver a distancia y todo.

"Así que es por una chica ¿eh? ¿Qué ha pasado?" me estaba empezando a molestar ese cuarentón.

·Lo último que quiero ahora es hablar con un desconocido de mis problemas, gracias·

"Llevo veinte años hablando con desconocidos y te puedo asegurar que te sentirás mejor cuando me lo cuentes" quizás fue por que tenía razón, o quizás por que no tenía nada mejor que hacer, o simplemente por que quería hablar con alguien, pero se lo conté todo.

·...y por eso estoy aquí con ese vestido... ¿Qué coño se supone que debería hacer?·

"Bueno, yo si fuera tú empezaría por llamar a tu mánager, debe de estar preocupado, dile que necesitas tiempo. En cuanto a lo de Tink, me lo has puesto complicado... ¿serías capaz de dejarlo todo por ella?"

·Sí... eso creo·

"No me vale un _eso creo_ , ¿sí o no?"

·Sí, ¡sí! Maldita sea, me estoy volviendo loca sin ella, nunca me había puesto así·

"Entonces encuentra la forma de hablar con ella y díselo. Dile todo lo que sientes por ella, todo por lo que has pasado, cuéntale que tan dura es tu vida sin ella. Si dices que ella también siente algo por ti, ten por seguro de que todo saldrá bien" _ojalá fuera verdad._

·Genial, pero lo único que tengo es su número de teléfono y no creo que me vaya a coger la llamada·

"Bueno, puedes dejarle un mensaje pero no te lo aconsejo, es mejor hacerlo en persona. ¿No sabes dónde vive?"

·No... creo que dijo a una media hora de Barcelona pero vete a saber... si me lo hubiera dicho...· entonces recordé lo de la copia de la grabación ·¡Espera!· ignoré las quince llamadas y muchos mensajes de Slush para enviarle a Tink un mensaje diciendo, _Necesitamos que nos des tu dirección para enviarte el vídeo del Skating. Es un buen recuerdo que deberías tener._

Recé para que funcionara, le envié un Whatsapp a Slush diciendo que estaba bien para que dejara de molestar y al poco rato, Tink me envió su dirección.

·¡Toma ya! Gary, conduce a casa de Tink por favor, voy a darle una sorpresa· le dije la dirección y nos fuimos hacia allí.

"A sus órdenes"

Eran las once y media casi, nos pasamos el trayecto buscando la forma perfecta para mostrarle mis sentimientos a Tink pero luego caímos en que si no estaba en casa por cualquier cosa, todo aquello no serviría de nada. Aún así tuvimos esperanzas en que estaría allí. Recordé que dijo que sus padres estarían en el cementerio, aunque no sabía a qué hora.

Llegamos a la ciudad en cuestión, bastante tranquila un poco alejada de la costa. Mis nervios afloraron cuando el GPS dijo, _Ha llegado a su destino_ y el coche se detuvo.

"Es aquí, número veintidós, primero segunda"

·Gracias Gary· bajé del coche con toda la felicidad del mundo sin tener una cosa importante en cuenta.

"Esto... me vas a pagar ¿verdad?"

·Oh, sí, claro, ¿cuanto es?·

"Ochenta euros por favor"

·Vale· saqué un par de billetes de cincuenta y se los di ·Quédate con el cambio, no te molestes·

"Muchas gracias. ¿Espero por aquí o...?"

·Sí, si entro y no salgo en diez minutos, te vas·

"De acuerdo, voy a aparcar por ahí" se fue y respiré hondo antes de picar al timbre. Si salía su padre o su madre iba a tener que inventarme alguna excusa para sacar a Tink a la calle.

Esperé diez eternos segundos antes de que alguien contestara.

"¿Sí?" por la pésima calidad del altavoz no supe distinguir si era ella o no, así que me tocó decir cualquier cosa.

·Soy yo· con suerte era ella y reconocía mi voz.

"¿Mamá? ¿Os habéis dejado las llaves?" la puerta se abrió y me sorprendió que pudiera confundirme con su madre pero eso significaba que sus padres no estaban.

Subí las escaleras intentando no ponerme más nerviosa de lo que ya estaba. Entré en la casa que tenía la puerta abierta y cerré sin hacer mucho ruido al entrar. No me podía creer que estuviera en casa de Tink, vi su foto en un cuadro de la entrada de cuando era pequeña que me derritió, estaba monísima, pero no había venido para eso.

Seguí andando por el comedor y escuché música que venía de su habitación. Fui hacia allí y toqué la puerta en la cual había un vinilo tribal pegado. Me hizo gracia que escuchara _la oreja de van gogh._

"Pasa..." abrí la puerta y la vi con un pijama de corazones, sentada delante de su ordenador. Cuando me vio se dio tal sorpresa que se levantó de golpe y casi tira la silla al suelo.

·Cómo puedes confundirme con tu madre?·

"¿Q-q-qué haces tú aquí? ¿P-porqué...?"

·Es una larga historia... ¿sigues con el pijama a estas horas?· me di cuenta de que no llevaba sujetador y se le marcaban los pezones, pero lo que me gustó más fue que aún llevaba la pulsera.

"N-no puedes estar aquí, mis padres llegarán en cualquier momento" me senté en su cama como si fuera mi casa y me relajé al verla tan alterada.

·Entonces salgamos a tomar algo· no quería irme de su habitación, tenía su aroma y un montón de cosas por curiosear.

"¿Pero porqué has venido? ¿Para esto me preguntaste mi dirección?"

·Sí hehe, perdona pero necesitaba hablar contigo en persona. ¿Qué estabas viendo?· en su ordenador salía un vídeo pausado de una pista de patinaje ·¿Salgo yo?·

"N-no, bueno sí pero... argh, no me estreses" apagó su ordenador y abrió su armario para buscar ropa "¿No podrías haber llamado o algo?"

·Pensé que no me lo cogerías...· me levanté para ponerme detrás de ella y ver qué ropa tenía. Se la veía indecisa así que escogí yo por ella ·Ponte este, tiene que quedarte genial·

"No me digas lo que me tengo que poner" lo cogió igualmente y lo tiró en la cama.

·¿Puedo ponerme algo tuyo? No quiero salir con esto puesto·

"¿Porqué no te cambiaste?"

·Luego te cuento, a ver...· escogí un vestido similar al suyo que también me gustaba ·Me gusta tu habitación... es-·

"¿Podrías salir? Tengo que cambiarme"

·Yo también tengo que cambiarme. No te preocupes, no sería la primera vez que te veo desnuda·

"¿Me espiaste en la ducha?"

·Haha, no, pero puede que se me pasara la idea por la cabeza... Venga, cambiémonos antes de que vengan tus padres· me empecé a quitar la ropa y Tink, tras dudarlo un segundo, se quitó el pijama de espaldas a mí. Estaba por echarla en la cama y comérmela al verla sólo con bragas puestas, pero me contuve.

Me quedé en ropa interior viendo como se ponía el vestido, estudiando su cuerpo detenidamente y memorizándolo como si tuviera un examen sobre ella mañana.

"Vale... ¿ya estás? Joder Peri, venga" salí de mi burbuja y me puse su vestido. Era genial llevar puesta su ropa, era como llevar una parte de ella conmigo "Vámonos" salimos de la habitación y pasamos por la cocina que también comunicaba con la entrada.

·Espera·

"¿Qué?"

·¿Tienes chocolate? Tengo hambre...· suspiró con un aire divertido abriendo la nevera.

"¿Blanca, con leche, con nueces, negra o... otra vez blanca?" _menuda variedad._

·Con leche· me dio la tableta que estaba por la mitad y me arrastró a la salida ·No me voy a comer todo esto·

"Da igual, ya me como yo el resto, vamos" bajamos las escaleras y salimos con cuidado por si justamente venían sus padres. Me llevó hasta su llamativo coche fucsia que estaba aparcado un par de calles arriba y se detuvo antes de subir "¿Dónde está Slush?"

·Pues no lo sé, estará en el hotel o dando una vuelta por Barcelona·

"¿Y cómo has llegado hasta aquí?"

·En taxi, ¿cómo si no?·

"Vale, sube y me cuentas lo que ha pasado de camino a Barcelona"

·¿No íbamos a tomar algo?·

"¡No! ¡no lo sé! Estoy confundida. ¿Para qué has venido?"

·Ya te lo dije, para hablar contigo· se le hizo raro que viniera sólo para eso.

"Después de que... Ya hablamos todo lo que teníamos que hablar"

·Yo creo que no, te fuiste en un abrir y cerrar de ojos...·

"Sí... reconozco que no debí haberme comportado de esa forma, lo siento"

·Es que quiero estar contigo Tink, lo paso fatal sin ti·

"Ya... Pero no puedes presentarte aquí de esa forma... ¿Lo sabe Slush?"

·Bueno, sabe que no estoy con él· no fue una respuesta muy acertada.

"Voy a llamarlo para que me diga qué ha pasado, no me fío de ti"

·¡No! No lo llames porfa, no quiero volver ahí·

"¿Porqué? ¿Qué has hecho?"

·Bueno... la exhibición... fue un desastre... Me caí en medio del espectáculo y lo hice fatal. Me fui corriendo cuando terminé y... aquí estoy·

"¿Y lo mejor que se te ocurrió fue venir a verme?"

·No, bueno sí... es que no puedo dejar de pensar en ti, todo el Skating me recuerda a ti·

"Pero ¿qué pasa con Finlandia? ¿Es que a caso no quieres ir?"

·Claro que no quiero ir, estoy harta de saltar de país en país. ¿Sabes qué? Voy a tomar unas vacaciones·

"Vale, suficiente, voy a llamar a Slush" le cogí el móvil para que no lo llamara y me lo puse bajo el sujetador "¿En serio Peri? Dame el móvil"

·Tendrás que cogerlo· la estaba desquiciando, pero es que no quería volver a Barcelona.

"A la mierda, ¿qué quieres de mí? Vale que tú también me gustes pero lo tuyo es muy grave"

·¿Acabas de decir que te gusto?· eso fue como escuchar un _te quiero_ de su boca.

"Así no vamos a ninguna parte... vamos a ver, para empezar yo no soy lesbiana, tú eres una campeona mundial que no puede dejar de patinar y mucho menos por mí y encima están nuestros padres prohibiendo que nos veamos, ¿quieres más razones para que lo nuestro no pueda funcionar?"

·Me da igual cuantas razones haya, seguiré queriendo estar contigo, te has apoderado de mí de alguna forma y no puedo hacer nada para olvidarte. Te aseguro que lo he intentado pero no puedo más, he colapsado. Patinar es divertido pero estoy harta de sacrificarme cada día, entrenar y entrenar, ir de un lado para el otro, esto no es vida joder, quiero una vida como la tuya, quiero estar contigo·

"Y yo ¿qué quieres que te diga? ¿Que lo dejes todo por mí y nos vayamos a vivir en un piso juntas?" _eso sería perfecto._

·¡Sí!·

"¡Pues no! Piénsalo bien, ¿qué vas a hacer aquí?"

·Yo qué sé, ponerme a vender donuts o algo·

"Basta, deja que llame a Slush para solucionar todo esto"

·Toma·

"No me des el chocolate..."

·¿No quieres?· estábamos frenéticas y necesitábamos un respiro.

"Sí, vale, dame un poco" rompí cuatro baldosas en horizontal y me metí la mitad en la boca "Tienes que estar de coña" me acerqué más a ella para que diera un mordisco pero lo rompió con la mano y se lo comió.

·Con la mano no se vale...·

"Eres incorregible... ¿Quieres ir a algún sitio?" se relajó un poco después de eso.

·Aquí estoy bien, estamos las dos, en un lugar muy pequeño, sin nadie que nos moleste...·

"Vale... mejor no pregunto qué quieres hacer..."

·Tú... ¿no quieres experimentar cosas nuevas?·

"No hasta que solucionemos lo tuyo con Slush" haría casi cualquier cosa por intimar un poco con ella.

·Toma, tu móvil, date prisa·

"Eres muy fácil de chantajear ¿lo sabías?"

·¿Los asientos se echan para atrás?· ya estaba pensando en algunas posiciones para enrollarnos.

"¿Pero a ti qué se te pasa por la cabeza?"

·Mejor no te lo digo·

"Sabes que sólo te lo dije para que me devolvieras el móvil ¿no?" eso destruyó todas mis estúpidas ilusiones que me hice.

·¿Porqué eres tan mala?·

"Me obligas a serlo. Vale, espera" llamó al móvil y esperé a que cayera una bomba sobre nosotras "¿Slush? Sí, soy Tink, estoy con Peri cerca de mi casa... Sí... Sí, vale, te paso la dirección por Whatsapp" _mierda._

·¿Va a venir?·

"¿Tú que crees? Está muy preocupado por ti ¿sabes?"

·Se preocupa demasiado... Dale una dirección falsa·

"Encima que viene a por ti... dame más chocolate anda"

·Te lo doy a cambio de un beso·

"Pero si es mío, tú tendrías que darme un beso a mí para que te lo diera"

·Entonces...· le di el chocolate y me acerqué a ella para besarla.

"No Peri, coge el chocolate que quieras"

·¿No quieres besarme?·

"Al menos no tanto como tú" eso me dio a entender que ella también quería que nos besáramos, lo cual me pareció fantástico.

·Oye, Slush aún tardará media hora, ¿qué te parece si...?·

"¿Si vamos tirando a Barcelona para encontrárnoslo antes? Qué buena idea"

·¡No! Pero ¿a ti qué se te pasa por la cabeza?· era imposible que no entendiera qué quería decir con aquello.

"Un montón de cosas y liarme contigo en mi coche no es una de ellas"

·Podemos ir a un hotel si prefieres...·

"Haha, no vas a parar ¿verdad?"

·No, claro que no, me gustas mucho...·

"Ahora en serio Peri, cuando Slush venga a por ti ya no nos volveremos a ver. ¿Entiendes por qué quise separarme de ti?"

·Claro que lo entiendo, no es la primera vez que me pasa ¿sabes...? pero no quiero aceptar eso, quiero pasar todo el tiempo que pueda contigo antes de irme, quiero tener algo más que una pulsera de recuerdo·

"Ya... pero no puede ser, quizás cuando vuelvas dentro ¿de...?"

·Ocho meses, creo·

"Uff... vale, olvídalo"

·¿Qué? ¿Porqué?·

"Es más de medio año, y seguro que te pasarías una o dos semanas"

·A veces ni eso...·

"Pues a eso me refiero, ¿de qué servirá tener más recuerdos sobre nosotras si a penas nos podremos volver a ver?"

·Bueno... podríamos llamarnos por Skype...·

"Ya... pero no es lo mismo, no compares"

·¿Entonces qué? Según tú no puedo tener ninguna relación con nadie ¿no?·

"Claro que puedes... pero nada serio..." dijo lo mismo que Slush, era lo único que podía tener.

·¿Tú querrías algo serio conmigo?· esa pregunta era clave y esperaba que respondiera con sinceridad.

"No lo sé ¿vale? Todo esto está pasando muy rápido para mí, ni siquiera sé lo que siento ahora mismo, tengo un lío de sentimientos contradictorios en mi mente que ni los auriculares se lían tanto" tenía la solución para arreglar eso.

·Salgamos del coche·

"¿Porqué?" fui al otro lado del coche y cuando bajó la abracé contra la puerta cerrada.

·¿Sientes eso? Cómo tu cuerpo reacciona con el mío, tus pulsaciones suben, tu cerebro descarga una dosis de placer, tus pensamientos se revolucionan y te alegras de tener tan cerca a la persona que quieres... ¿lo sientes?·

"¿Tengo que decirte la verdad?"

·No hace falta, sé que la respuesta es sí· mantuve ese abrazo todo lo que pude, quería que compartiéramos el calor de nuestros cuerpos, que nuestras respiraciones se igualaran y escucháramos a nuestros corazones luchar el uno para el otro.

"Vale... Peri... creo que deberíamos separarnos"

·¿Porqué?·

"Tengo calor"

·¿Qué tipo de calor?·

"Del tipo, son las doce y media y hace un sol que achicharra"

·Sí... tienes razón· me separé lo justo de ella pero mantuve mis manos en sus caderas ·¿Quieres chocolate ahora?·

"¿En la calle? Aquí todos me conocen ¿sabes? Los rumores vuelan y si te beso ahora..." _bien, eso no es un no._

·¿Callejón, coche, baño público, ascensor de tu casa? Escoge·

"No seas cutre, esos lugares son una mierda"

·No creo que estemos en condiciones de buscar un gran atardecer en la playa, bésame Tink, sin pensarlo· me acerqué a ella para que lo hiciera.

"Sigo pensando que esto es una mala idea" pero ella se acercó un poco también.

·Pero lo quieres hacer...· empezamos a hablar con susurros.

"Por alguna razón..." y nuestros ojos se empezaron a cerrar.

·Quieres hacerlo...· sus labios estaban tan cera de los míos que podía sentir su aliento.

"Sí..." y entonces, el tacto de sus labios me hizo derretirme en placer. Suavemente y sin prisa, nos besamos disfrutando del sabor de nuestras bocas. Tuve una sensación maravillosa, como si hubiera encontrado a mi media naranja, como si ella y yo estuviéramos destinadas a estar juntas, como si alguna vez la hubiera perdido antes. Me empezó a molestar el hombro, un mal momento para eso. Intenté no centrarme en eso pero la molestia se convirtió en dolor y, seguidamente, empecé a notar una fuerte presión en el pecho.

·E-espera...· me agarré el pecho como si fuera a calmarme pero el dolor sólo iba a más. Me apoyé en ella y me sujetó hasta que terminé arrodillada en el suelo.

"¿¡Qué te pasa!? Peri, ¡Peri!"

·Llama... a una ambu-· todo se volvió borroso entonces, a penas me podía mover y realmente pensé que me estaba muriendo. Era como si mi corazón me estuviera maltratando. Un recuerdo enterrado en mi subconsciente apareció en mi mente de forma fugaz. Era de cuando era muy pequeña, en frente de un espejo en el que me reflejaba yo y otra niña. _Tink..._

Perdí el conocimiento allí mismo, con una lágrima corriendo por mi mejilla al recordar que algo muy triste pasó cuando era pequeña y que deseé no haber recordado nunca.


	7. Algo más que amigas

**Disclamer:** Los personajes de Tinkerbell que aparecen en las películas, libros no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a Disney.

 **Ella.**

Capítulo 7: Algo más que amigas.

* * *

[Tinkerbell]

Nunca imaginé que sus labios fueran tan suaves, dulces y agradables. Me estaba preocupando de lo mucho que estaba disfrutando de ese beso, estaba segura de que ese no iba a ser el último cuando noté que algo no iba bien.

"E-espera..." salí de ese momento de gloria con un suspiro cuando de repente vi que Peri se agarraba el pecho con mala cara. Sin duda algo no iba bien y me estaba empezando a asustar cuando me agarró con esa expresión de dolor. Sus fuerzas decayeron hasta que terminó arrodillada en el suelo.

·¿¡Qué te pasa!? Peri, ¡Peri!· no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, mi cabeza no era capaz de procesarlo.

"Llama... a una ambu..." se desmayó al instante. Nunca me había encontrado en ninguna situación parecida y entré en pánico al ver que estaba sola.

·P-Peri... no, no no no... ¡ayuda! ¡AYUDA!· la tumbé en el suelo con mis manos temblorosas y cogí el móvil que tenía en el bolsillo, el cual se me cayó al suelo ·¡Argh!· ella seguía sin reaccionar, no sabía ni si respiraba pero tampoco quería saberlo. Era totalmente incapaz de hacer una llamada, abrí YouTube, la galería, la cámara, pero no fui capaz de darle al dichoso botón de llamadas.

"Oh cielos, ¿qué ha pasado?" me alivié enormemente al ver una mujer que se acercó a ayudar.

·Menos mal, tiene que ayudarme, ¡no puedo llamar! ¡Rápido!· estaba en shock, histérica y muy alterada. Le di el móvil y llamó a urgencias mientras intentaba que Peri reaccionara.

No podía haber muerto por que sí, no tenía ningún sentido, pero seguía sin moverse. Por suerte, su corazón seguía latiendo, aunque de forma irregular.

"... se lo pregunto, ¿porqué se ha desmayado?"

·¡No lo sé! Estaba con ella y de repente perdió fuerza y cayó al suelo, parecía que le dolía algo, el pecho o... no sé·

"Vale, es posible que le haya dado un ataque al corazón... Sí, tiene pulso... Vale, de acuerdo" colgó y me dio el móvil "Están en camino, no tardarán más de cinco minutos"

·¡Es demasiado tiempo! ¡¿y si empeora?!·

"Tranquilízate ¿de acuerdo? Todo va salir bien, ya verás"

·¡¿Cómo quieres que me tranquilice?!·

"Respira... ya no podemos hacer nada más por ella ¿vale? Siéntate a su lado y vigílala hasta que llegue la ambulancia. Deberías llamar a tus padres, o a los suyos, ¿es tu amiga?"

·¡Mierda! Slush· cogí el móvil y lo llamé ahora más concentrada con lo que hacía.

"Dime Tink"

·¡SLUSH! ¡A Peri le ha dado un ataque al corazón! ¿¡Dónde estás!?·

"No me jodas, ¿hablas en serio?"

·¡SÍ!·

"Vale, llegaré en cinco minutos, ¿has llamado a una ambulancia?"

·Sí, está de camino·

"Bien, no pierdas la calma ¿vale?" colgó y me senté a su lado apoyada en el coche, temblando de los nervios con los ojos llorosos. Un señor que pasaba por ahí también se acercó a ayudar y vi que también había gente mirando desde su balcón.

·Joder, joder, joder, joder, joder· no podía llamar a mis padres ni a los suyos, no sabía qué hacer, quería que llegara Slush cuanto antes.

Alguien me dio una botella de agua para que me tranquilizara y me encogí apoyando la cabeza en las rodillas sin perderla de vista, pensando que fue culpa mía.

Se me hizo eterna la espera pero entonces escuché un par de derrapes a lo lejos junto con una sirena de ambulancia que se acercaba. Cuando me di cuenta ya habían unas cinco personas cerca.

La ambulancia llegó y bajaron dos médicos rápidamente para atenderla. Un último derrape hizo aparecer el coche de Slush frenando bruscamente. Me levanté apoyándome en el coche para no caerme y lo vi corriendo como si le fuera la vida mientras los sanitarios llevaban una camilla para trasladar a Peri.

"¡Tink! ¿Qué ha pasado?"

·No lo sé... yo... yo no...· me abrazó viendo como la metían en la ambulancia.

"Ya pasó Tink... ¿tiene pulso?"

·¡¿Crees que estaría tan tranquila si no lo tuviera?!·

"Bien, sube al coche, seguiremos a la ambulancia"

·Vale...· me abrió la puerta y esperamos a que arrancaran.

"No te preocupes ¿vale? Se pondrá bien"

·¿Cómo lo sabes?·

"Por que tiene demasiadas ganas de verte. Y también por que no han tenido que usar el desfibilador, con la salud que tiene debe de haber sido algo leve, se pondrá bien"

·Gracias... estaba muy asustada·

"Ya pasó... vamos allá" nos pusimos a seguir la ambulancia y aluciné con lo rápido que íbamos, nunca había llegado a ir a ciento noventa por autopista "Bueno, y ¿qué ha pasado? ¿Cómo ha llegado Peri hasta tu casa?"

·Ah, me pidió la dirección para enviarme la copia de la grabación del Skating y luego se presentó sin más... Me dijo que vino en taxi·

"Vale, ¿y esa ropa que lleva?"

·Es mía, me pidió que le dejara algo para no ir con el vestido·

"¿Entonces el vestido está en tu casa?"

·Sí...·

"Vale, tienes que traérmelo cuando puedas, aunque no corre prisa, no volverá a patinar en un tiempo"

·Lo siento...·

"No te disculpes, estas cosas pasan"

·Creo que sí fue mi culpa, cuando ocurrió... nos estábamos besando...·

"¿En serio? Haha, increíble... debes dar unos besos increíbles"

·¿¡Cómo puedes bromear en un momento como este!? Peri está en una ambulancia ¡joder!·

"Perdona..." después de eso nos quedamos en silencio. Tomamos la salida del hospital y aparcamos donde las ambulancias.

·Oye, aquí no podemos aparcar·

"Alguien lo aparcará por mí, vamos" bajaron a Peri y la seguimos con la camilla por el hospital hasta que nos prohibieron avanzar más.

"Esperen aquí por favor, les avisaremos cuando la llevemos al box" y tras aquella puerta, la perdimos de vista.

·¿Seguro que estará bien?·

"Sí, no te preocupes. Voy a llamar a sus padres" nos sentamos en unas sillas que habían por ahí y llamó "Buenas... sí, ya la he encontrado, ahora estamos en el hospital, le ha dado un paro cardíaco pero se va a poner bien, no os preocupéis. En el hospital de Viladecans... Al parecer se estaba enrollando con Tink cuando pasó, no sé nada más"

·¡Slush!·

"Vale, llamadme cuando lleguéis. Hasta ahora"

·¿Cómo se te ocurre decirles que me estaba enrollando con ella?·

"¿No es cierto?"

·¿Porqué lo hiciste? Sabes de sobra que no dejan que nos veamos·

"Por eso mismo lo hice, estoy harto de dar vueltas sin encontrar una explicación para ello, voy a encontrar la respuesta"

·Pero... no, o sea, si no nos lo quieren decir será por algo ¿no crees?·

"Mira Tink, no me apetece discutir. Lo hago por que quiero que podáis estar juntas sin tener que ir a escondidas todo el tiempo. Llama a tus padres y diles que vengan, vamos a solucionar esto juntos"

·¿Estás loco? Me echarán la bronca por no hacerles caso·

"Entonces yo me haré responsable de ello. Llámalos por favor"

·Joder... Vale...· llamé a mi madre por que ella iba a tomárselo mejor ·¿Mamá?·

"Hola cariño, ¿dónde estás? ¿Vienes a comer?"

·No... estoy en el hospital de Viladecans, em... a Peri le ha dado un ataque al corazón...·

"Oh dios mío, qué me dices..."

"Dile también que os estabais liando" susurró Slush.

·No voy a decir eso... E-en fin, ¿podéis venir porfa?·

"¿Necesitas que te venga a buscar? Vimos tu coche cuando llegamos"

·No... es que...· le pedí ayuda para convencerlos de que vinieran ·¿Qué les digo para que vengan?·

"Diles que sus padres quieren hablar con ellos"

·Em... los padres de Peri quieren hablar con vosotros, e-en persona, así que...· de repente, Milori se hizo con la llamada.

"¿A Peri le ha dado un ataque al corazón?"

·S-sí...·

"Ahora mismo vamos"

·Va...le, dicen que ahora vienen...· me extrañó mucho la reacción de mi padre, se le veía muy preocupado.

"Bien, espero que saquen a Peri antes de que lleguen"

·Sí... ¿tienes alguna idea? De por qué no quieren que estemos juntas·

"Bueno, tengo un par de teorías que espero que no sean ciertas"

·¿Cuáles?·

"Mejor no te las digo, son sólo teorías al fin y al cabo"

·De acuerdo...· decidí romper el silencio que se estaba generando ·Y... ¿cómo es Peri cuando no está conmigo? ¿Es igual de cariñosa y agradable·

"Haha, ni de lejos. Es torpe, cabezona, bipolar, caprichosa, imprevisible y se obsesiona con cualquier cosa, es un nido de problemas... Pero aún así... es muy buena persona, te contagia su felicidad y con una sonrisa te alegra el día. Es alguien con quien no puedes aburrirte, es divertida y tremendamente simpática, tienes mucha suerte de que le gustes"

·Vaya...·

"Oh, y le vuelven loca los donuts, tenemos que ir a por uno cuando se recupere"

·Qué golosa... en mi casa me pidió chocolate antes de salir, y ¿sabes qué hizo? Cuando le pedí un trozo se lo metió entre los dientes para que la besara ¿te lo puedes creer?·

"Por supuesto, ella-" salió un auxiliar por esa puerta y pensamos que nos diría algo pero pasó de largo "Bueno... ella siempre se las ingenia para conseguir lo que quiere, nunca habría conseguido el oro si no fuera tan persistente"

·Ya... oye, ¿aún guarda la pulsera? No la llevaba pero supuse que se la quitó para patinar...·

"Bueno... ayer se deshizo de todo lo que tenía sobre ti y la tiró a la basura, pero la recuperé. A veces toma decisiones muy precipitadas"

·¿La tienes tú? Tienes que dársela·

"Creo que será mejor que se la des tú" me dio la pulsera y me la guardé.

·Vale... gracias, eres muy considerado·

"Intento cuidar de ella... ¿sabías que una vez-" nos levantamos de golpe al verla salir de allí con una cama móvil, llevando una mascarilla para respirar y suero.

"Sois los acompañantes ¿verdad? Seguidnos" pasamos por unos pasillos hasta que entramos en un gran ascensor.

"¿Cómo se encuentra?"

"La hemos estabilizado, pero tomaremos precauciones, no es normal que haya sufrido un ataque cardíaco a su edad y aparentemente sin problemas de salud. ¿Sabe si tiene antecedentes familiares con problemas parecidos?"

"Es adoptada, así que no lo sabemos..." el silencio se vio interrumpido por la apertura de la puerta.

"De acuerdo, vamos" la llevaron hasta una sala con varias camillas como la suya separadas por cortinas blancas "Esperen aquí, en unos momentos le atenderá un doctor, si ocurre cualquier cosa apriete ese botón de ahí. ¿Alguna pregunta?"

"No, gracias..."

·Espera, ¿cuándo va a despertar?·

"Le hemos administrado anestesia para que su cuerpo descanse y se recupere del susto así que seguirá dormida hasta la tarde"

·Gracias· se fueron rápidamente y nos quedamos en aquél pequeño espacio con ella.

"Siéntate si quieres, yo estoy bien de pié"

·Descuida· me quedé a su lado, con mi mano en su brazo viéndola descansar ·Entonces... no se irá a Finlandia ¿verdad?·

"No. Tendré que informar a todos de esto... menudo follón" _al final conseguiste lo que querías eh..._ "Por cierto Tink, ¿cómo es que aún vives con tus padres?"

·Oh, pues... estoy buscando piso en realidad, por aquí cerca de Barcelona, pero últimamente he estado muy liada y eso...·

"Ya veo. Con los pocos pisos que hay por ahí debe de ser difícil encontrar alguno bueno"

·No te burles... además, la mayoría son muy caros o viejos·

"Supongo que sí... ¿Sabes? Me gustaría establecerme en un piso y vivir en el mismo sitio aunque fueran dos meses, para variar un poco"

·Hm... Peri dijo algo parecido, sobre unas vacaciones o algo...·

"Pues mira, ya tiene sus vacaciones. Aunque ya podría haber escogido un mejor hotel, este está lleno de enfermos"

·Tu sentido del humor es pésimo...·

"Sí, a Peri tampoco le hacen gracia mis bromas, pero su reacción no tiene precio"

·Me la imagino... Quiero que despierte ya...· entonces nos sorprendió un médico con una máquina con ruedas con una pantalla llena de números y datos que ni idea.

"Buenos días, soy el doctor Redleaf. Voy a encargarme de ella ¿me permitís?" le dejamos espacio y se puso a mirarle la presión, le sacó sangre, le escuchó el corazón y demás. Sus expresiones eran tranquilizadoras, no parecía haber nada fuera de lo normal "Estupendo, parece que todo está en orden. ¿Come adecuadamente?"

"Sí señor, es deportista por lo que sigue una dieta estricta"

"Vaya, joven y sana eh... ¿Me podrían decir qué estaban haciendo cuando le dio el ataque?"

"Tink..."

·Em... bueno, e-estábamos en la calle y... F-fue nuestro primer beso·

"Ooh... vaya, eso sí que no me lo esperaba. Los paros cardíacos psicológicos son muy poco frecuentes, tendremos que estar atentos para que no se repita. Le haremos unas pruebas más exhaustivas para estar seguros, pero probablemente con asignarle un psicólogo para que analice el caso será suficiente. Voy a pedir que la lleven a una habitación para que esté más tranquila y en media hora iré para volver a comprobar su estado. ¿Alguna duda?"

"No, gracias" sin duda toda la culpa era mía, no sé qué haría si le pasara eso cada vez que la besara.

Se fue y en nada vinieron un par de chicos para llevarla a su nuevo espacio.

·¿Cómo puede un beso causar un ataque al corazón?·

"No tengo ni idea, es lo más extraño que he oído nunca" llegamos a una habitación doble que estaba vacía.

Agarrando la sábana por debajo, los chicos la tumbaron en la cama y se fueron con la camilla vacía.

·Vamos Peri... despierta...·

"Tienes fe en que despertará. El médico dijo que seguiría así hasta la tarde"

·No pierdo nada por intentarlo... ¿Cuando le quitarán esa horrible mascarilla?·

"No lo sé, ten paciencia ¿quieres? Vamos a tener que tirarnos unas cuantas horas aquí... aunque tú puedes irte si quieres, vives cerca"

·No tengo nada mejor que hacer, además, tu coche ya debería de habérselo llevado grúa·

"Mierda, es verdad..." entonces llamó mi madre.

"Hey, acabamos de llegar al hospital, ¿dónde estáis?"

·En el tercer piso, acaban de meter a Peri en una habitación·

"¿Cuál?"

·¿En qué habitación estamos?·

"En la sesenta y cuatro"

·Sesenta y cuatro·

"Vale hasta ahora"

·Chao... Están al caer·

"Vale, deja que hable con ellos cuando lleguen"

·No hagas ninguna estupidez, te aseguro que no te gustaría ver a mi padre cabreado·

"Vale..." se mordió las uñas impaciente hasta que llegaron. El primero en entrar fue mi padre, el cual no desvió la vista de Peri.

"¿Cómo está?" parecía muy preocupado.

·Hola papá· me había ignorado por completo ·dicen que no es grave, por la tarde despertará· me miró y me extraño que no estuviera enfadado. Dejó muy claro que no quería que me acercara a ella y ahora ni siquiera me dijo nada al respecto.

"Hola, un placer conoceros, me llamo Slush, soy el mánager de Peri" tuvo que auto-presentarse por que yo no estaba por la labor.

"Ah, hola encantado, soy Milori, su padre"

"Lo sé" se dieron la mano y mantuvieron una mirada muy intensa, por suerte se puso mi madre por el medio.

"Soy Clarion, encantada"

"Un placer" y entonces mi padre hizo la pregunta estrella.

"Esto no es normal. ¿Qué le ha ocurrido para que le diera un ataque al corazón?" miré hacia Slush para que contestara él, suficiente tuve con contárselo al doctor.

"Bueno, digamos que la relación entre su hija y Peri ha... avanzado mucho este fin de semana, hasta tal punto que se han enamorado y cuando se han besado esta mañana, a Peri le dio un ataque al corazón ¿no os parece extraño?" creo que no podría haber dicho nada peor, la cara de mi madre era un poema pero la de mi padre era aterradora. Era como si le había dicho que el mundo iba a terminar mañana, no se lo podía creer.

"No... no puede ser..."

·Papá, lo sie-·

"¡Cállate!" Slush se puso delante de mí cuando gritó.

"Milori, creo que ya es hora de que nos diga qué pasa con Tink y Peri, antes de que esto vaya a más"

"¿Es cierto Tink? ¿La quieres?"

·Eem... s-sí...· no entendía por qué se decepcionaba tanto, no tenía nada en contra de las lesbianas, que yo sepa.

"¿Y bien? ¿Qué pasa con Dewey? Lo conoce ¿verdad?"

"Mierda, tengo que hacer una llamada"

"Sus padres adoptivos están al caer, puedes hablar con él cuando llegue e intentar llegar a una solución para separarlas de por vida, o ser un padre como dios manda y revelar la verdad que hay entre ellas dos" el ambiente era muy tenso, por la expresión de Clarion sabía que ella no tenía ni idea de qué estaba ocultando "Sí, las evidencias son claras y no ha sido difícil llegar a una conclusión. O se lo dices tú o lo haré yo" parecía que sabía lo que Milori ocultaba, y finalmente cedió.

"Tink... ¿puedes salir un momento por favor?"

·No... si tienes algo que decir dilo·

"Hazle caso Tink, será lo mejor" _Slush..._

·Está bien...· esperé fuera y por desgracia no podía escuchar nada. No entendía qué podría haber pasado para que no nos dejaran estar juntas, todo era demasiado extraño y confuso.

A los diez minutos salieron mis padres, por sus caras algo me decía que esto no había ido bien.

·¿Qué-·

"Tink, ¿quieres quedarte aquí con ella o quieres venirte con nosotros?" el tono de voz de Clarion era algo extraño, poco habitual.

·Quiero... quedarme con ella, ¿porqué lo preguntas de esa forma?·

"Por que si entras ahí Slush te contará lo que pasa y no te va a gustar. ¿Estás dispuesta a asumir el riesgo?"

"No lo hagas Tink, es por tu bien"

·Estoy harta de que siempre digas lo mismo· entré en la habitación y vi a Slush sentado en el sillón de brazos cruzados. Cerré la puerta y lentamente me acerqué a él.

"Siéntate" se levantó para dejarme el sitio y me senté esperando a que me contara de una vez qué pasaba con nosotras.

·Estás muy serio...·

"Me gustaría contároslo a las dos a la vez para no repetirlo pero... Tink, no voy a andarme con rodeos, mis sospechas eran ciertas"

·Suéltalo de una vez. ¿Qué pasa?· respiró hondo y lo dijo.

"Mellizas, sois hermanas, vosotras dos"

·¿Qué~?· miré a Peri y volví a mirar a Slush ·¿Qué?·

"Lo que oyes, fuisteis separadas cuando teníais tres años tras la muerte de vuestra madre y Dewey y Rubí la adoptaron"

·No... no no no... no. Es imposible, ella no puede ser mi hermana·

"Sí, sí que puede. Por eso nacisteis el mismo día, por eso os parecéis tanto y os queréis de esa forma, el padre de Peri es tu padre"

·¡No me jodas Slush!· me levanté del sillón indignada y alterada por esa noticia.

"Cálmate, tómate tu tiempo pero no montes un escándalo, estamos en un hospital"

·¡¿Y ahora qué?!·

"Para empezar siéntate y tranquilízate" volví a sentarme sin poder creer lo que estaba pasando.

·¿Cómo coño se lo vamos a contar a Peri?·

"Pues de la misma forma que te lo he contado a ti. Sé que es duro pero tiene que saberlo"

·¿Y porqué nos lo han ocultado todo este tiempo?·

"Por que querían que cada una hiciese su vida, nada bueno saldría de contároslo"

·Joder... Espera, ¿porqué nos separaron?·

"Me han contado que cuando murió vuestra madre, salió a la luz una gran deuda económica que arruinó a tu padre por completo hasta el punto de no poder manteneros a las dos. Se vio forzado a prescindir de una, ya que según él se habría pegado un tiro si os perdía a las dos, y tuvo que trabajar muy duro para seguir adelante. Dice que ese fue el peor momento de su vida"

·Por eso ahora tiene agotamiento crónico...·

"Supongo... Tú has sido su razón para vivir... Tu madre no sabía nada al respecto"

·Joder, joder, joder... ¿qué hago yo ahora? Tengo que volver con ellos, pero no quiero dejar a Peri... ¿En serio somos gemelas? Pero si no nos parecemos en nada...·

"He dicho que sois mellizas, no gemelas, y sí, os parecéis un montón en la forma de ser. ¿Qué harás con ella?"

·Ostia puta... No lo sé, no todos los días descubres que estás enamorada de tu hermana perdida...·

"Ya... esto os deja en una situación complicada"

·¿Se consideraría incesto?·

"Claro que sí, es... una burrada. La ley misma os prohíbe casaros"

·Eh, que no he dicho nada de casarme con ella·

"Sólo era un ejemplo... ¿Sabes qué? Mejor esperamos a que se despierte y lo hablamos"

·¿Es que quieres darle otro ataque al corazón?·

"Hmm, tienes razón, no es buena idea..."

·Será mejor que hagamos como si nada y cuando esté mejor se lo contamos·

"Sí..." después de eso llegó el médico para hacerle unas pruebas y le quitó la mascarilla de oxígeno. Slush fue a buscar algo para comer y conocí a los padres de Peri. Sintieron mucho que tuviera que enterarme de esa forma, y tras un par de horas con ellos, se fueron para dejarla tranquila. Después de eso nos pasamos tres largas horas hablando sobre Peri, esperando a que despertara.

[Periwinkle]

Abrí los ojos un poco atontada, me pareció ver a Slush y Tink diciendo algo pero se me volvieron a cerrar y me dormí.

Cuando desperté tenía a una médica a mi lado, estaba hablando con ellos de algo. No sabía qué estaba pasando hasta que me desperté un poco más.

"¿Me oyes? ¿Estás aquí o sigues durmiendo?"

·S-sí, es-estoy aquí... ¿qué ha pasado?· me sentía como si me hubieran despertado a las tres de la mañana.

"Te estás recuperando de la anestesia, tu cuerpo irá reaccionando un poco por partes pero no te preocupes, es normal" no entendí qué me estaba contando, mi cabeza seguía dando vueltas como si estuviera colocada.

·Claro... la anestesia... ¿Qué hora es?·

"Son las seis y poco de la tarde, has sufrido un ataque al corazón leve, no tienes de qué preocuparte" _no tengo que preocuparme... estupendo._

·Qué bien... ¿es domingo?·

"Sí, tómatelo con calma" di un bostezo y giré la cabeza hacia ella.

·Bien... Tink... ¿qué haces aquí?· me sonaba que había estado con ella pero no recordaba muy bien qué pasó.

"¿Cómo que qué hago aquí? Esperaba a que despertaras"

·Ya... claro... em...· recordé que tenía chocolate y me apeteció un montón ·¿tienes chocolate?·

"Haha, no, después iré a buscarte si quieres"

"Aún no debería comer, espera una media hora a que tu cuerpo despierte para ello" esa médico empezaba a caerme mal.

·Y... ¿cuándo podré volver a patinar?·

"Vas a tener que pasarte un par de días en absoluto reposo y cuando te den el alta, deberías evitar hacer esfuerzos durante dos o tres semanas" me hizo gracia que después de todo, no pudiera ir a Finlandia.

·Yupi... vacaciones...·

"Me alegro de que lo tomes bien. Os dejo la bata por aquí, ponérsela cuando podáis para que esté más cómoda. Si necesita mear o cualquier cosa avisadme ¿vale?"

"Gracias" se fue y me quedé con ellos dos.

·Jo... no quiero quitarme la ropa de Tink...·

"Es lo que hay, ¿puedes incorporarte?" la veía muy callada, como preocupada por algo.

·Sí... Buah, estoy destrozada... ¿Me ha dado un ataque al corazón?·

"¿No te acuerdas?" recuerdo que estaba con ella en el coche haciendo el tonto pero mi cabeza no estaba muy por la labor.

"¿No recuerdas vuestro primer beso?" al decir beso me sobresalté, me vino todo a la mente y me puse contenta.

·Ah sí... es verdad...· entonces Tink parecía avergonzada pero no tenía por qué. En ese momento recordé esa imagen enterrada en mi memoria más claramente, me veía en el espejo con otra niña pequeña, con la misma ropa de pelo rubio a la cual llamaban Tink y que se la llevaban para no volverla a ver más.

Fue eso lo que desarrolló una cadena de conclusiones, nuestros rasgos parecidos, nuestra fecha de cumpleaños, los padres que no conocí, la razón por la que no querían vernos juntas de nuevo.

"Venga Tink, ayúdala a cambiarse" había llegado a la conclusión.

"¿Yo? ¿Estás seguro?" de que éramos hermanas.

"Claro, voy a cerrar las cortinas" me quedé atónita, no estaba al cien por cien segura pero todo encajaba y si eso era cierto, lo nuestro se iba a complicar. No podía permitir que esto saliera a la luz, la quería demasiado como para que algo así nos apartara.

·Espera, ¿y mis padres?· tenía que hablar con ellos.

"Se fueron hace un par de horas, seguirán en Barcelona hasta dentro de un par de días" pensé que no había prisa por sacar eso a la luz y aproveché para jugar a la paciente. Slush cerró la cortina por completo y me quedé con ella.

"B-bueno... ¿puedes quitarte el vestido?"

·No, quítamelo tú·

"Vamos Peri..." suspiró y me lo empezó a subir desde los muslos. Me levanté un poco para que pudiera seguir subiendo hasta que llegó a la altura de los pechos "levanta los brazos" me lo quitó por completo y me quedé en ropa interior.

·El sujetador Tink...·

"Eso sí que puedes quitártelo tú"

·Ya la has oído, no puedo hacer esfuerzos...· me casi abrazó para quitármelo por detrás y al verla tan cerca, no pude evitar darle un beso rápido. Se lo tomó peor de lo que esperaba.

"Peri... descansa ¿quieres?" me quitó el sujetador y me dio la bata "Póntela venga" se sentó en la cama dándome la espalda.

·¿Te has enfadado?·

"N-no... es sólo que... no estoy del todo bien"

·¿Quieres un abrazo?·

"Vístete, voy al baño" me dejó sola, un poco preocupada por su estado. Me puse ese trapo que parecía cartón y me tumbé.

·Slush, ven·

"¿Ya estás? ¿Necesitas algo?"

·¿Qué le pasa a Tink? ¿Está bien?·

"Hmm... Tink necesita aclarar un asunto antes de seguir con lo vuestro. Dale tiempo ¿vale?"

·¿Qué asunto?·

"Cosas suyas, procura descansar"

·Vale... ¿Se va a quedar la noche aquí?·

"No lo sé, pregúntaselo cuando vuelva. Supongo que mañana tendrá que trabajar, digo yo"

·Es verdad... Volverá ¿no?·

"Claro que sí, está en el baño"

·¿Qué hace?·

"Y yo qué sé, no pienso ir a ver qué hace"

·Hmm... ¿me das el móvil?·

"Voy" me lo dio e ignorando un montón de notificaciones, envié un mensaje a mi padre. _Me acabo de despertar, estoy bien y eso. ¿Tink es mi hermana? Decidme la verdad._ Lo envié esperando un no como respuesta, pero recibí, _Me alegro de que estés bien, al final todo ha quedado en un susto. Perdona por no habértelo contado antes, no esperábamos que esto ocurriera ¿quieres que te llame?_ Me quedé de piedra, contestó como si nada, como si le hubiera preguntado cualquier cosa. Le respondí, _No, quiero descansar._ Y me estiré cerrando los ojos para pensar en ello.

Slush se sentó en el sillón y a los pocos minutos volvió Tink. No me podía creer que ella fuera mi hermana.

"Hey..."

·Oye, ¿te quedarás a dormir esta noche?·

"N...no, supongo que no"

·¿Porqué? No quiero que te vayas·

"Es que mañana tengo que trabajar y..."

·¿Y qué? Puedes irte por la mañana, no me dejes sola con este loco·

"¿Perdona? Yo no soy ningún loco"

·Sígueme el rollo Slush·

"Mira Peri, me gustaría quedarme contigo pero no creo que sea buena idea, nuestros padres tenían razón"

·¿A qué te refieres?·

"Nada, me iré dentro de un rato"

·¡No! ¿Cómo que nuestros padres tenían razón? ¿Os han dicho el por qué?·

"No te alteres Peri, mantén la calma"

"Slush te lo contará cuando sea el momento. No quiero estar allí para verlo"

·Tink... no me importa que seamos hermanas, te quiero igualmente· sus caras de asombro no tenían precio.

"¿C-cómo lo sabes?"

"¿Quién te lo ha dicho?"

·Recordé algo de cuando era pequeña y... tú estabas ahí·

"Es imposible, tenías tres años"

"No, es posible, a esa edad ya se pueden generar recuerdos permanentes"

"Oh cielos... ¿entonces...?"

·Necesito que estés a mi lado, no te vayas· se quedó congelada un momento sin saber qué hacer ·Por favor, Tink· le extendí el brazo para que se acercara, y después de dudarlo un poco, me abrazó.

"Está bien Peri, me quedaré contigo, no me voy a separar de ti" era exactamente lo que necesitaba escuchar.

·Gracias...· le agarré del vestido para acercarla a mí y besarla como es debido. Sus labios eran lo único que podía calmar mi corazón. Tras ese beso de cinco segundos, me estiró en la cama.

"Ahora descansa ¿de acuerdo? No quiero que tu corazón se vuelva a parar"

·Quédate a mi lado...· le cogí la mano y se sentó en el respaldo del sillón.

"Descansa..." cerré los ojos un momento y entonces sentí que me estaba poniendo algo. Cuando vi que era su pulsera aparté la mano.

·¿Qué haces?·

"Creo que esto te pertenece" vi que aún tenía la suya y me emocioné al verla.

·Es... es mi pulsera, ¿de dónde la has sacado?·

"Es un secreto" terminó de ponérmela y me quedé viendo nuestras manos juntas con nuestras pulseras. Descansé un poco unos minutos, hasta que me entraron ganas de ir al baño.

·Tink... tengo ganas de mear·

"Dale a ese botón Tink, dijo que la avisáramos" apretó un botón rojo y en nada apareció.

"Bueno, ¿qué tal estamos?"

·Bien, no me puedo quejar pero tengo ganas de mear·

"Muy bien, iré a por una cuña" se fue dejándome algo confundida.

·¿Qué es una cuña?·

"Algo así como un orinal, no tendrás ni que levantarte ¿has visto qué bien?"

·¿Qué? ¿Voy a mear en la cama?·

"No te preocupes, te daremos intimidad" volvió con un cuenco de plástico y cerró las cortinas.

·C-creo que ya puedo ir al baño...·

"Necesitas reposo absoluto al menos seis horas después de que te recuperes. El esfuerzo físico de ir al baño podría perjudicar a tu corazón. Venga, bájate las bragas" me puso la manta por encima y me dio la cuña "Supongo que ya te haces a la idea de como va"

·Sí, no hace falta que me lo expliques·

"Bien, te dejo sola" intenté mear pero pese a las ganas que tenía no lo lograba. Era frustrante, no sabía si era por el lugar, por hacerlo con Tink y Slush cerca o por que tenía algún problema, pero no podía "¿Cómo vas?" preguntó desde el otro lado de la cortina.

·No me pongas prisa·

"Si no puedes no pasa nada, a veces pasa después de la anestesia"

·Podrías haberlo dicho antes...· lo intenté un poco más pero nada ·No puedo, olvídalo· entró y le di ese horrible plástico.

"No te preocupes, dejaré esto por aquí" me subí las bragas y me destapé. Me sentí avergonzada cuando entraron.

"Ahora no te vayas a mear en la cama, que no tienes diez años"

·No me meaba en la cama con diez años, ¿estás loco?·

"¿Once?" _maldito Slush..._

·Tink, ¿puedes pedirle que se vaya a dar una vuelta o algo? Me pone de los nervios·

"Peri dice que vayas a comprar donuts o algo, que no ha merendado" se me iluminó la cara al escuchar esa palabra.

"Iré a ver si encuentro"

·No compres de los normales·

"Lo sé" me apetecían un montón, y otra cosa que me apetecía era quedarme a solas con ella.

·Tink...· le hice sitio en la cama para que subiera.

"Pero si a penas cabemos, no creo que-"

·Venga, sube de una vez· se sentó apoyando una pierna en la cama y la tumbé. La abracé apoyando me cabeza en su pecho y cerré los ojos ·Ves como sí que cabemos· nos pusimos cómodas y entonces se puso a acariciarme el pelo suavemente.

"Peri..."

·¿Hm?·

"Somos hermanas..."

·Hm...·

"¿No te parece raro que nos enrollemos?"

·No... ¿y a ti?·

"Un poco... no sé qué pensaran mis amigas..."

·Da igual lo que piensen, no les des importancia·

"Ya..." subí mi mano desde su barriga hasta su pecho disimuladamente "Oye, me estás metiendo mano"

·Imaginaciones tuyas... ¿Porqué llevas relleno? No tienes los pechos tan pequeños· me apartó la mano y me la cogió para que no la pudiera mover.

"Por que sí"

·¿Hay algún chico que te guste?·

"No... ¿a qué viene esa pregunta?"

·Curiosidad. Dime, ¿alguna vez besaste a una chica?·

"No..."

·¿Y qué te pareció?·

"Pues... fue diferente, no sé, bien"

·¿Bien? ¿Cómo que bien? No puede ser sólo bien·

"Bueno, muy bien, no me hagas hablar del tema"

·¿Quieres que te refresque la memoria?·

"Estamos en un hospital Peri..."

·¿Y qué? La gente folla en los baños del hospital, podemos besarnos en la cama·

"¿De dónde has sacado eso?"

·De una peli... creo·

"Madre mía... pero sólo uno ¿vale?"

·Sí... uno...· se giró hacia mí y nos dimos un beso. Le cogí de la cara y ese beso se fue intensificando por momentos. Sabía que no sería sólo un beso.

Empezamos a juguetear con nuestras lenguas y me enganché a su cuerpo. Le guié su mano hasta debajo de mi bata pero cerca de llegar a mis pechos se detuvo.

"Peri... no podemos hacer esto, o sea... te ha dado un ataque al corazón"

·Eso fue por la mañana, son las siete casi·

"Necesitas descansar" se levantó de la cama y se sentó en el sillón.

·Mañana no necesitaré reposo...·

"Mañana tendré que ir a trabajar"

·Mierda es verdad, ¿qué horario haces?·

"De nueve a dos y luego de tres a seis, pero a veces hago un horario distinto dependiendo del trabajo"

·Y ¿no puedes pedir unos días de fiesta? A tu hermana le ha dado un ataque al corazón·

"Bueno, dicho así podría funcionar"

·Llama a tu jefa·

"¿Un domingo?"

·Cuanto antes mejor, es una urgencia·

"Bueno, voy a intentarlo..." _bien..._ "¿Mary? sí, perdona pero verás... ¿recuerdas a Peri? la patinadora, al parecer somos hermanas y hoy le ha dado un ataque al corazón. Estoy en el hospital ahora mismo con ella. Sí, lo sé, es un disparate pero es así... Sí, eso quería pedirte. Vale... Oh, claro, no hay problema. Dice que te pongas"

·¿Yo...? Em... ¿hola?·

"¿Es cierto lo que dice Tinkerbell?"

·Sí, sí, hoy nos hemos enterado de la noticia. Somos mellizas hehe...·

"Menuda sorpresa, y tú... ¿te encuentras bien?"

·Sí, ha sido un susto, nada más...·

"Bueno, me alegro... Supongo que necesitaréis unos días para aclararos, le daré a tu hermana una semana libre"

·Hmm... con lío de nuestros padres y todo... ¿podrían ser dos? Esto no es nada fácil para las dos·

"Oh, claro, por supuesto, dos semanas entonces"

·Gracias, Mary ¿cierto?·

"Sí, Mariángeles Peña"

·Un placer· le colgué tal cual y le devolví el móvil.

"¿Me ha dado dos días sólo?"

·Yo diría que algo más de dos días. Algo así como dos semanas·

"¿Dos semanas?"

·Claro, aunque creo que le podría haber sacado tres...·

"Es más que suficiente"

·Qué va, ¿llevamos veinte años separadas y dices que dos semanas es más que suficiente?·

"Bueno, visto así..."

·Vale, ahora sí que tengo ganas de mear, cógeme esa mierda de plástico· me quité las bragas mientras lo cogía.

"Toma" dijo mirando hacia otro lado, a lo que se me pasó una idea loca por la cabeza.

·No puedo hacerlo sola Tink, tienes que sujetarlo tú·

"¿Qué? No digas tonterías, antes la enfer-"

·No es ninguna tontería, hazlo, venga· me abrí de piernas intentando aguantarme la risa mientras Tink se arrodillaba en la cama. Me estiré cómodamente y me relajé todo lo que pude ·Apriétalo más, no quiero mojar las sábanas·

"S-sí" me dejé llevar por la tranquilidad que me daba estar con ella y me puse a mear. Fue de lo más extraño y excitante a la vez.

·Vale... ya...·

"¿Qué hago con esto?"

·Pues tirarlo al váter... ah y tráeme un poco de papel...· al volver me lo ofreció.

"Cógelo"

·Yo... estoy muy cansada, hazlo tú·

"Venga ya Peri, no me hagas limpiarte el coño"

·Somos hermanas, no pasa nada·

"Y no pongas esa excusa"

·Venga, no me dejes así, no quiero ensuciar mis bragas·

"Joder..." terminó haciéndolo pero hubiera preferido que se hubiera tomado más tiempo "¿Algo más? ¿Te subo también las bragas?"

·Por favor· ya no venía de aquí, me las subió y me sentí mucho mejor después de eso ·Oye Tink...·

"¿Qué...?"

·¿Qué te ha parecido? ¿Te gusta?·

"¿Me estás preguntando por tu...? No pienso responder a eso"

·¿Te gustaría probarlo?·

"¡Peri!"

·¿Voy demasiado rápido?·

"Sí, frena un poco y descansa ¿vale?"

·Está bien... descansaré cinco minutos...·

"Ya tendremos tiempo... para eso"

·Tienes ganas... ¿a qué sí?·

"M-más que ganas... curiosidad"

·Te mueres por tener sexo conmigo ¿verdad? Y lo sabes·

"N-n-s..."

·Claro que sí, a ver si esta noche no viene nadie y podemos tener la habitación para nosotras·

"¿Y Sled?"

·Ya lo mandaremos a algún sitio·

"Madre mía... eres increíble"

·Gracias·

"No era un cumplido"

·Lo sé·


	8. Elige

**Disclamer:** Los personajes de Tinkerbell que aparecen en las películas, libros no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a Disney.

 **Ella.**

Capítulo 8: Elige.

* * *

[Tinkerbell]

Poco después, vino Slush con una bolsa que olía de maravilla a distancia.

"¡Donuts!" Peri estaba de lo más contenta, cual niña al recibir un caramelo.

"He tenido que ir a una panadería por que los que venden aquí dan pena" ella se encargó de sacar los cuatro donuts que había y la tableta de chocolate que fue un guiño a nuestro primer beso.

"Toma" me dio uno normal y ella cogió el otro.

"Dejándote los mejores para el final eh~"

"Algo así. Vamos Tink, termínatelo rápido"

·¿Porqué?·

"Hazme caso" fui a mi ritmo igualmente, y en nada se lo terminó antes que yo.

"Tengo pañuelos si quieres" se estaba chupando los dedos y tenía los morros llenos del glaseado de azúcar que tenía.

"No hace falta" cuando me miró de reojo supe por qué quería que me lo terminara rápido. Lo dejé a medias encima de la mesa y me apoyé en la cama.

·No me digas que soy yo tu pañuelo· dije a pocos centímetros de ella.

"Puede... ¿lo eres?" le pasé la lengua por sus dulces y pegajosos labios hasta que terminamos besándonos. Sled corrió las cortinas para dejarnos intimidad y se me ocurrió terminarnos el donut juntas.

·Espera...· se lo acerqué a la boca y le dio un mordisco al instante ·Pero no lo muerdas... quédate quieta· cogí el trozo como su fuera un pintalabios y se los bañé para comerme sus labios, estaban deliciosamente dulces. Cuando acabamos comiéndonoslo entero, me chupó los dedos como nunca antes me los habían chupado y continuamos besándonos sin poder parar hasta que escuchamos la puerta abrirse.

"Hora de la cena..." entró una enfermera con una bandeja. No eran ni las ocho y aún era de día "En el baso hay dos pastillas, heparina y nitroglicerina, tómatelas antes de comer, te las tendrás que tomar dos veces al día durante una semana. ¿Todo bien?"

"Sí, gracias" cuando se fue, me tocó a mí hacer de enfermera y le di de comer como si no pudiera hacerlo sola. Según ella, era la única forma de que la comida supiera bien. Tras terminárselo como una campeona, Slush encendió la televisión para ver las noticias y Peri me pidió que me estirara en la cama con ella. Me abrazó como si fuera a escaparme o algo por el estilo.

Cuando llegaron los deportes, alucinamos al ver que hablaban del ataque al corazón de Peri y entrevistaban a Slush delante del hospital para hablar de la situación.

"¿Has visto Peri? Publicidad gratis"

"¿Les has dicho a los medios que vinieran?"

"Qué va, me los encontré cuando salí a por donuts, no sé como se enteraron... Prepárate para una lluvia de mensajes en las redes sociales"

"¿Debería postear algo?"

"Tranquila, ya lo hago yo" al poco rato recibí un mensaje de Rosetta diciendo, _¿Te has enterado? A Peri le ha dado un ataque al corazón y está cerca de casa, ¿vamos a verla? Después de lo de ayer deberías devolverle el favor._ A lo que contesté, _Estoy con ella, no te preocupes. Por cierto, me he tomado dos semanas de vacaciones :D._

Eso me dio que pensar, podría aprovecharlas para encontrar un piso de una vez, cerca del hotel a ser posible para poder estar con Peri. Le iban a dar el alta el día siguiente por lo que tendría que hacer viajes a no ser que me quedara a dormir con ella lo cual era más que probable.

"Tink... tengo que mear" por la cara que puso me imaginé lo que le pasaría por la cabeza.

·El médico dijo que ya podías levantarte, así que no voy a usar esa cosa otra vez·

"Jo~, pero no quiero levantarme de la cama"

·Venga, te ayudaré· me puse en pié para echarle una mano.

"¿Me llevas en brazos?"

·Claro que no, venga, levanta de una vez· se agarró fuerte a mí y andamos hasta el baño.

"Anda, pero si tiene ducha y todo... Tink~"

·No, dúchate en el hotel mañana, venga espabila· la esperé fuera y conté desde cinco hacia atrás con los dedos. Al llegar a cero me llamó haciendo reír a Slush.

"Tink~" entré para ver qué quería y vi que el rollo de papel estaba en el suelo, a la otra punta del baño "Se me ha caído" era obvio que lo había lanzado a propósito.

·Anda, pero si tienes cinco años, ¿quieres que después hagamos dibujitos y juguemos con plastilina?·

"¡Sí! quiero que me dibujes algo Tink" dijo cuando le di el papel.

·Bueno, vale·

"Prométemelo"

·Sí, te lo prometo, venga, vamos· parecía una lapa, no quería despegarse de mí. Volvimos a la cama y me secuestró el brazo.

"Slush, ¿tienes boli y papel?"

"En el coche, pero está en el depósito. Ahora estará todo cerrado así que... no"

"Venga, no seas bago, estamos en un hospital, tiene que haber miles de papeles y bolis" suspiró con muy pocas ganas de hacerle caso.

"Está bien, iré a ver si encuentro en la planta de niños" se fue casi arrastrando los pies.

·Pobrecito, no te da lástima tenerlo siempre detrás de s-· me besó en el momento que giré la cabeza. No desaprovechaba ni un momento, sus besos se dirigieron a mi cuello y antes de que pudiera darme cuenta ya la tenía encima ·Deberías descansar...·

"Estoy a solas contigo en una cama medio desnuda, no me pidas imposibles" se quitó la bata y me besó tocándome los pechos. Sentía su espalda suave y caliente, su saliva marcándose allí por donde pasaba y sus ansias de hacerse conmigo que cedían mis barreras una vez más, pero la detuve por que no me sentía preparada.

·Oye, Slush vendrá de un momento a otro...·

"Le diré que se vaya"

·Pero podría venir algún enfermo·

"Llamarán a la puerta antes"

·Pero y si vi-·

"Tink, ¿qué ocurre? ¿a qué vienen tantos peros?"

·Nada, sólo que estamos en un hospital...·

"¿Y qué? ¿No quieres hacerlo? ¿No te gusta?"

·No, no es eso... claro que me gusta·

"¿Entonces...?" no supe qué responder, pensé en algo que decir pero no me salieron las palabras "Supongo que esto es nuevo para ti... te daré espacio"

·Gracias...· volvió a ponerse la bata y se estiró a mi lado, cogiéndome de la mano.

"¿En qué piensas?"

·No lo sé... en muchas cosas a la vez·

"Te adoro Tink, estoy enamorada de ti"

·Lo sé...·

"¿Y tú?"

·Yo... Me gustas mucho... pero creo que es por el hecho de que somos hermanas·

"Entonces... ¿no me quieres de la misma forma que yo?"

·N-sí... no sé, no creo que sea lesbiana pero me confundes, no sé qué pensar...·

"Haz caso a tu corazón, la mente es un gran nido de confusiones. Es algo que me enseñó mi padre"

·Ya...· pero mi corazón aún estaba asimilando todo lo que había pasado.

"Es normal que tengas dudas, pero sé que te gusta que nos besemos, que tu mirada se desvía y que quieres hacerlo aunque te asusta un poco, ¿no es así?"

·Sí...·

"Pues no tengas miedo, sigue tus sentimientos, deja de pensar tanto y disfruta, que la vida es corta" se acercó a mí para lamerme la nuca y morderme la oreja con delicadeza. Ningún chico antes me había hecho algo así, era muy sensitivo.

·Entonces ¿somos dos hermanas que se enrollan entre sí?·

"Deja de pensar tanto, te va a salir humo de la cabeza" pasó su mano por debajo de mi camiseta para agarrarme de las costillas y volví a perderme en sus labios. No podía evitarlo, estar con ella, besarla, tocarla... era demasiado tentador, lo quería con todas mis ganas. Le toqué los pechos por encima de la bata y me revolucioné un poco.

Apareció Slush en el peor momento con una libreta.

"Deberíais poner un cartel de no molestar en la puerta..."

·N-no es lo que parece· nos reímos por lo absurdo que sonó. Peri me dio un último beso, al cual respondí un par de veces, que sumó otro Peri y que le volví a dar para terminar.

"¿Qué tal ha ido?"

"Conseguí una libreta de hojas cuadriculadas, un boli y un pack de doce lápices de colores. Les dije que era para mi hija de cinco años haha"

"Te acaba de decir que tienes cinco años, ¿le pego?"

·Haha fuiste tú quién se lo pediste. Dame. Bueno Peri, ¿qué quieres que te dibuje?·

"A ver... dibújame a mí"

·Vale... ¿te hago un retrato?·

"Sí, por qué no"

·Muy bien, necesitaré un buen ángulo... encoje las piernas· me senté delante de ella casi al borde de la cama ·Vale, ¿lista?·

"Sí" tardé unos quince minutos en retratarla, le agregué un collar y unos pendientes para que quedara mejor y le di un toque de color con el gris y el azul para destacar sus ojos. Me hubiera gustado tener mejor material, pero hizo lo que pude. No hace falta decir que le encantó y quiso que le dibujara más.

Después de eso la dibujé con vestidos preciosos, en paisajes de Barcelona, la dibujé junto a mí de espaldas cogidas de la mano, incluso me pidió que la dibujara desnuda, pero no quise que de desnudara.

Nos pasamos más de dos horas entre dibujos, le encantaban y me gustaba dibujar para ella, pero llegó un momento en el que el sueño se hizo presente en Slush y yo. Peri quería más pero estaba un poco agotada por todo ese día, además, a penas pude dormir bien la noche anterior.

"El último, otro pequeño, como el del sombrero"

·Ya es el quinto último que te hago, mañana seguimos ¿vale? Necesito descansar·

"Dormirás en la cama ¿no?"

·Claro...· guardé la libreta y me levanté del sillón para subir a la cama.

"¿Con ropa?"

·No esperarás que duerma desnuda contigo ¿verdad?·

"¿En ropa interior?"

·Em...· miré a Slush para que me ayudara a decidir.

"Tranquila, a mi sólo me van los tíos"

·Bueno, dormiré sin pantalones· me los quité con los calcetines y subí a la cama para taparme con ella. En agosto hacía calor pero se mantenía una agradable temperatura en el hospital.

"Slush, tienes los auriculares ¿no?"

"Sí, sí, ya me los pongo..."

·¿Eh...?· cerró la cortina y vi que Peri tenía una sospechosa sonrisa en la cara ·No tienes nada de sueño ¿verdad?·

"No, cero" se quitó la bata junto con las bragas y me preparé para lo peor. Quise bajarme de inmediato pero se pegó a mí como si fuera un koala y me subió la camiseta hasta la altura de mis pechos con toda la cara del mundo.

·Peri... quiero dormir...·

"Tendré que darte las gracias por los dibujos ¿no?" me besó acariciando mi cuerpo en silencio mientras Slush escuchaba música para no oírnos. Cierto era que necesitaba del tacto de otra persona, y que parte de mí quería hacer esa locura en ese sitio con esa persona. Fueron tales mis ganas, que al sentir su agradable calor, terminé de quitarme la camiseta, me pegué más a ella y el tacto desnudo de sus pechos me hizo perder el control.

Se los acaricié sintiendo su respiración cabalgar con fuerza, agarrándome la espalda con ganas de poseerme, provocándome con sus besos y mordiéndome el cuello sin vacilar. Se deshizo de mi sujetador en seguida y la cama se nos hizo pequeña. Entrelazamos nuestras piernas, nos juntamos y restregamos acalorándonos por momentos sin poner freno, resiguiendo los senderos de nuestras curvas con nuestras manos, perdiéndonos por los largos y confusos caminos de saliva que dejaban nuestras bocas al pasar.

Quedé totalmente desnuda sin saber saber cómo, olvidándome absolutamente de qué, dónde, cómo y por qué, abstrayéndome solamente en el quién y el cuando; ella y ahora era todo lo que quería. El insomnio se hizo presente cuando su mano bajó hasta mi lago privado, estimulándome y provocando olas de placer que llegaban hasta el último rincón de mi cuerpo.

Entre lo acelerada que estaba, esos embistes de locura y el silencio obligado se me hacía imposible mantener la respiración bajo control, más de un gemido audible se fugó de mi boca por su hábil mano, obligando a contener mi respiración por momentos.

La manta terminó en el suelo por el abrasador fuego que creábamos con el roce de nuestros cuerpos, el sudor de nuestras piernas nos permitieron usarlas para conectar nuestras partes más íntimas, y moviendo las caderas conseguimos sentir ese roce tan querido que nos deleitaba de placer a las dos.

Bajamos el ritmo por un momento sólo para subirlo aún más después, sentí como se humedecía mi muslo por el fluido de Peri, lo cual me hizo querer ir más rápido para escucharla gemir. Me puse encima de ella besando su cuello mientras me restregaba a ella con mi pelvis y me besó para ahogar sus gritos en mi boca.

El corazón de Peri, pese a su estado, latía imparable lleno de vida, anhelando vivir junto al mío sin motivos para pararse. Nunca me había sentido tan viva en mi vida.

La falta de oxígeno, de comodidad y de espacio no eran suficientes para detenernos, así como dos potentes imanes en contacto a mil grados, seguimos fundiéndonos, transportándonos a universos de infinitas sensaciones donde gobiernan el roce y el tacto. Ese lugar tan ficticio y real a la vez, fue el que me hizo quererla más que a nadie. Ella era la única que podría haberme guiado hasta allí, donde el amor es puro y el sentimiento es mutuo.

Pese a que llegar al clímax era imposible dada las circunstancias, fue la vez que sentí realmente estar haciendo el amor con otra persona. Después de juguetear un buen rato descubriendo su intimidad, me quedé junto a su cuerpo, agotada e inmensamente feliz de poder estar a su lado.

·Te quiero Peri, te quiero muchísimo· dije susurrándole con todo mi amor.

"Lo sé, pude verlo en tus ojos la primera vez que te vi... Es como si me hubiera pasado toda mi vida buscándote y ahora que estoy contigo... no podría ser más feliz"

·Yo también...· nos dimos un largo, tranquilo y pausado beso que quise alargar toda la noche. Nos relajamos mirando nuestros brillantes ojos que lucían bajo la tenue luz que pasaba por debajo de la puerta.

"¿Te apetece ducharte conmigo?"

·Por supuesto, quiero hacerlo todo contigo· se levantó despacio con una mágica sonrisa y fuimos a la ducha rápidamente para que no nos viera Slush. Allí, en ese pequeño espacio limitado por el cristal y la pared, nos abrazamos acariciando nuestros cuerpos, besándonos bajo el agua caliente. Con la luz del fluorescente, podía ver su rostro, su pelo mojado y su cuerpo brillando como si fuera un ángel.

Peri cogió el bote de jabón y echó un poco por mi hombro, para esparcirlo por todo mi cuerpo. Sus manos inquietas y resbaladizas, me hacían cerrar los ojos por ese masaje que me estaba dando. Analizó cada parte de mí y se entretuvo especialmente en mis pechos, mi trasero y mi entre pierna. Tuve que agacharme cuando me introdujo su dedo dentro de mí.

Me besó llevándome la cabeza hasta las pared y siguió haciéndome sentir bien hasta que se levantó para coger la alcachofa de la ducha y cambiar el modo a chorro.

"Con el ruido que hace no nos tendremos que preocupar" lo enfocó en mi vagina aún con jabón desatando una sensación increíble que me hizo plantear cambiar la ducha de mi casa. Me tapé la boca al ver que no podría reprimir ese placer continuo que provocaba ese chorro. Tenía las piernas en las esquinas de la mampara, encajada sin posibilidad de escapar de ella.

Todo iba genial hasta que el agua se volvió fría de repente y me congeló entera.

·Para para para, ¡sale fría!· apagó el grifo y me di calor de inmediato.

"Vaya putada... ¿crees que nos la han cortado a propósito?" lo cierto es que estábamos haciendo bastante ruido por la hora que era y ya llevábamos un buen rato gastando agua caliente.

·No lo sé, ayúdame a levantarme· me puse de pié y la abracé para sentir calor.

"¿Me enjabonas?"

·¿Segura? Puede que no vuelva a salir agua caliente·

"Si tú tienes que aclararte con agua fría yo también. Ya nos daremos calor con nuestros cuerpos"

·Está bien· le eché jabón por sus pechos y me puse a repartirlo por su barriga, su torso, sus brazos... Me besó distrayéndome, a lo que junté nuestros cuerpos para repartir el jabón, encargándome de sus nalgas y de su entrepierna. Peri se dio la vuelta y le masajeé su estrecha espalda, rozándola sin querer con mis pezones. Por lo delgada que era, se le marcaban un poco los omóplatos y el hueso de las caderas, lo que le hacía un culo espectacular.

No pude evitar pasar mi mano entre sus piernas y ver como se inclinaba para mí. Le metí el dedo corazón desde detrás sintiendo su calidez y un ligero gemido de su boca. No quise que nos echaran del hospital así que me eché para atrás y la abracé por su barriga besándola en el cuello.

Ella me cogió la mano para llevársela a su depilada calidez de nuevo y no me pude negar a su petición. Le continué besando el cuello mientras la hacía mía y terminó encendiendo la ducha para camuflar el ruido que hacía y hacer descender nuestra elevada temperatura mientras nos deshacíamos del jabón.

El frío llegó a hacerse insoportable por lo que paramos la ducha y salimos para compartir toalla. Nunca había tardado tanto en ducharme, pero fue la vez que se me hizo más corta.

Fuimos muy juntas para no perder el calor hasta la cama y nos tapamos hasta las orejas. Me sentía genial después de esa ducha y apostaría a que Tink también, estaba tan a gusto con ella a mi lado que no noté ni la incomodidad de la cama, todo me parecía perfecto.

·Buenas noches... que duermas bien·

[Periwinkle]

·Buenas noches, ya quiero que sea mañana·

"¿Por?"

·Por que será el primero de muchos días juntas· le hizo gracia mi comentario, y eso que lo dije muy en serio.

"Descansa..." me aferré a ella para compartir mi calor corporal e intenté dormir. Me inquietó pensar que hacía veinte años que no dormía con ella, me imaginé como podrían haber sido los primeros años de nuestras vidas y una cuestión me vino a la mente.

·Tink... ... Tink... ¿estás despierta? Tink...·

"¿Qué~?"

·¿Crees que tu padre tendrá fotos nuestras de cuando éramos pequeñas?·

"No lo sé, puede, mañana se lo preguntaré"

·Vale...· me haría ilusión vernos juntas en una foto de hace veinte años, y pensando en ello, me di cuenta de que aún no nos habíamos hecho una foto las dos. Teníamos muchas cosas pendientes aún y no podía esperar para hacerlas.

Tink se quedó dormida pero mi cabeza era incapaz de parar de pensar en cosas. Eran tales mis nervios, que me entraron ganas de ir al baño.

Cuando volví me la encontré en el medio de la cama acaparándola entera. No es que fuera una cama muy grande y entendí que estuviera incómoda pero yo también tenía que dormir y no quería hacerlo en la otra cama.

·Tink... oye, muévete... Tink...· ni caso, no quería despertarla con lo mona que estaba así que se me ocurrió algo.

Subí a la cama con mucho cuidado a lo misión imposible y me puse encima de ella sin que se despertara, todo un reto. Tras moverme unas veinte veces para encontrar la postura, conseguí estar cómoda apoyando mi cabeza en su tórax, escuchando los tranquilizantes latidos de su corazón.

Fue entonces cuando me quedé dormida.

Sled me despertó de un extraño sueño que olvidé a los pocos segundos, era de día y estaba encogida en la parte inferior de la cama apoyada en la barriga de Tink.

"Venga vamos, que las enfermeras llegarán con el desayuno" que nos encontraran desnudas en la cama no sería lo más apropiado pero quería seguir un rato más con ella de esa forma. Como no había más remedio, me acerqué a su cara. Estaba muy despeinada, con la boca entreabierta y durmiendo como si nada.

·Tink... ya es de día...· dije como si fuera el día de reyes y nos esperaran regalos bajo el árbol de navidad ·Des-pier-ta~· le acaricié la cabeza para terminar dándole el primer beso del día. Se fue despertando poco a poco con cada uno de los besos que le daba, hasta que abrió los ojos con una sonrisa.

"Peri~ ¿ya es de día?"

·A mí también me gustaría seguir durmiendo pero en nada vendrán las enfermeras y no quiero que nos vea desnudas·

"Mierda, es verdad" se incorporó en seguida pero se tomó unos segundos para mirarme "Buenos días"

·Buenos días Tink. ¿Qué tal has dormido?·

"Hmm... no del todo bien pero con esas camas ya se sabe... ¿tú qué tal?"

·Genial, pero prefiero la cama del hotel... ¿Nos acompañarás cuando me den el alta?·

"Claro" ese claro iba a significar una tarde con ella asegurada, con una cena romántica sin Slush y una noche inolvidable. No podía estar más feliz.

Nos vestimos, aseamos y bebimos un poco de agua y al poco rato vino la enfermera con el desayuno.

·Ah por cierto, tienes que llamar a tu padre por lo de las fotos·

"Sí, cierto, ahora lo llamo"

[Tinkerbell]

·¿Papá?·

"Hola pequeña, ¿qué tal? ¿cómo va por el hospital?"

·Bueno, bien, ahora acaban de traerle el desayuno·

"¿Cómo está Peri? ¿Todo bien?"

·Sí, sí, esta tarde le darán el alta. Qué te iba a decir... ¿no tendrás por casualidad fotos nuestras o algo de cuando éramos pequeñas? Sería muy divertido verlas·

"Oh... sí, bueno... hay un álbum de fotos de las dos junto con recuerdos de Wendy pero... fueron enterradas al lado de su tumba, en el cementerio"

·Ostras... ¿entonces...?·

"Intentaré rescatarlas esta semana, me gustaría que Peri conociese a su madre también... ¿Os importa que me pase por ahí? Me gustaría hablar con ella"

·Claro, no hay problema, aquí estaremos·

"Bien, en unos minutos iré"

·Vale, hasta ahora·

"¿Las va a traer?"

·Pues no, al parecer están enterradas en el cementerio con... nuestra madre...·

"Uhm... ¿cómo se llamaba?"

·Wendy. Ella era...· le conté todo lo que sabía de ella, lo que me había contado mi padre y mis abuelos. También le hablé de Milori, mi tía Fawn y anécdotas de cuando era pequeña, teníamos que ponernos al día después de todo.

Nuestro padre llegó después de terminar con el desayuno y se quedó quieto en la puerta, mirándola sin decir nada. Como todos nos quedamos expectantes y Peri no sabía quién era, intervine.

·Peri... él es... papá· se sentó en la cama y Milori se acercó lentamente a ella. Se puso en pié tras dudarlo un momento y se quedaron mirándose sin decir nada. No podía aguantar esa tensión, alguien tenía que hacer algo pero no me atreví ni a moverme.

Fue Peri finalmente quien se acercó a él y lo abrazó.

"Hola papá..." Milori le correspondió derramando algunas lágrimas. Creo que fue la primera vez que lo vi llorando.

"Hija... perdóname... no tuve elección..."

"Lo sé, Tink me lo ha contado todo..." se separaron cogiéndose de la mano y estuve por coger el móvil y grabarlo, pero no lo hice.

"¿Cómo estás?"

"Bien... feliz..." en ese momento supe por qué me gustaba tanto la sonrisa de Peri, la había heredado de papá.

"Me alegro muchísimo..." le dio un beso en la frente y la llevó a la cama para que se sentara "Cuenta conmigo para lo que sea ¿de acuerdo?" dijo acariciándole la mejilla, a lo que asintió con la cabeza "Bien..." volvió a secarse las lágrimas "Sled ¿verdad? ¿Podemos hablar un momento a solas?"

"Claro..." se nos hizo extraño que quisiera hablar con él, se fueron de la habitación y nos quedamos ella y yo.

·Vaya...·

"Siempre soñé que conocería a mis padres..."

·Pues parece que a veces los sueños se hacen realidad. ¿Estás bien?·

"Un poco impactada y eso... pero sí. ¿Porqué querrá hablar con Slush?"

·No lo sé ¿para conocerlo?·

"¿Y si están hablando de mí? ¿Puedes ir a espiarlos?"

·Si están hablando de ti seguro que serán cosas buenas, no te preocupes·

"Ya pero si..." entró Slush con una expresión demasiado seria.

"Tink, ven" no pintaba muy bien, así que pedí una explicación.

·¿Porqué? ¿No podemos hablar aquí? ¿Es algo que Peri no debería saber?·

"Sí. Por favor" nos quedamos extrañadas por ello, pero si me lo decían a mí podría decírselo a ella después así que salí.

·¿Qué ocurre?· papá no tenía la mejor de sus expresiones.

"No sólo fue un beso... os... enrollasteis aún sabiendo que sois hermanas..."

·Bueno... ¿y qué?· pensé que se preocuparía por pensar que me había convertido en lesbiana o algo, pero no fue así.

"¿Y qué? ¿Sabes qué pasará si esto sale a la luz?"

"Milori tiene razón, el titular de _la mejor patinadora del mundo descubre que tiene una hermana y se lía con ella_ daría mucho polémica"

·Pues vale, que digan lo que quieran·

"¡Sois hermanas, no pod-" Slush lo detuvo.

"Con mucha polémica me refiero a que la noticia podría dar la vuelta al mundo y os convertiríais en el trending topic de la sociedad hasta el punto de que los periodistas y los medios no os dejarán vivir"

·Venga ya, estáis exagerando un huevo·

"Quizás, pero es una posibilidad y como mínimo afectaría a su carrera profesional. Hay muchos países donde el incesto esta muy mal visto"

"Tink, quiero que termines con esto lo antes posible, tenéis que ser hermanas, sólo hermanas" una enorme presión se me echó encima. Peri no iba a tomárselo nada bien y ni siquiera yo quería ser sólo su hermana.

·¿No podemos simplemente ocultarlo? No pasará nada si no nos pillan·

"Es un riesgo que es mejor no tener, entiéndelo"

·No. Por muy padre y mánager que seáis no podéis obligarnos a nada· abrí la puerta y me encontré a Peri escuchando detrás, asustada.

"Mierda..." Slush no quería que se enterase de esa forma.

·Lo has escuchado ¿verdad?·

"S-sí... y... creo que tienen razón... deberíamos ser sólo hermanas. ¿No?" su sonrisa falsa me mataba por dentro, después de todo lo que pasó era imposible que pensara eso en serio.

·Peri...·

"No puedo permitir que tu carrera se vea afectada por esto"

·¡Su vida sí que se verá afectada si la obligáis!·

"No Tink, tienen razón... dejémoslo ¿vale?" no podía creer que fuera capaz de decir algo así. Me acerqué a ella pero se apartó y miré a Slush para que hiciera algo.

"Será... será mejor que te vayas Milori. Me encargaré de solucionarlo"

"De acuerdo, confío en que haréis lo correcto... adiós" se fue apretando su puño derecho, siempre lo hacía cuando algo le salía mal.

"¿Porqué le mentiste?"

"No era ninguna mentira" se fue hacia la cama dejándome de piedra. Estaba segura de que no pensaba eso, pero lo dijo muy en serio.

·¡Peri!· me quedé cerca de la puerta viendo a Slush acercarse a ella.

"Que tu padre te obligue a algo no significa que tengas que hacerlo"

"Déjame, lleva a Tink a su casa"

·¡No!· fui hacia ella muy cabreada ·¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso?! Me quedaré contigo pase lo que pase·

"¿¡Es que no lo ves!? No puedo ser sólo tu hermana, ni siquiera tu amiga con derecho a roce, quiero ser tu novia y ¡poder besarte siempre que quiera!" Peri estaba al borde de llorar, no se lo había tomado nada bien y no sabía qué hacer por solucionarlo.

"Está bien, me llevaré a Tink y me encargaré de que no vuelva a aparecer por aquí. ¿Es eso lo que quieres? ¿No volver a estar con ella nunca más?"

"¡No!"

"Entonces tendremos que tomar una decisión más acertada ¿no crees? Vamos a ver... todas las opciones que tenéis tienen algo de malo, ahora sólo hace falta decidir cuál es la menos mala. Descartaremos el separaros por que te aseguro que no va a traer nada bueno, entonces tenemos que podéis hacer caso a vuestro padre y ser sólo hermanas, que por lo que veo no te hace mucha gracia, podéis seguir como hasta ahora pero con mucho cuidado para que nadie se entere o bien podéis ignorarlo todo y montar un escándalo importante. También puedes dejar el patinaje y pasar al anonimato pero no quiero eso"

Y así, nos quedó la opción de herirnos a nosotras, herir a nuestro padre, herir a Peri, provocar el caos o herir a Slush, estaba segura de que sin el patinaje él dejaría de formar parte de su vida.

"Elige"


	9. Vivir la vida

**Disclamer:** Los personajes de Tinkerbell que aparecen en las películas, libros no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a Disney.

 **Ella.**

Capítulo 9: Vivir la vida.

* * *

[Sled]

·Elige· no era la primera vez que la dejaba en una encrucijada, pero en esa ocasión temía por su respuesta. La obsesión que tenía por Tink era tal que sería capaz de olvidarse del patinaje por ella.

"¿N...no hay más opciones?" la noche anterior pensé en qué pasaría con Peri a partir de entonces y analicé detenidamente las opciones que tenía. Esperar que todo siguiera como hasta entonces era demasiado pedir.

·Me temo que no. Si quieres pensarlo con más tiempo...·

"No, no... creo que ya sé qué haré" recé por dentro para que escogiera seguir con Tink a escondidas, pero fue inútil "Voy a... voy a vivir mi vida, eso es" un escalofrío corrió por todo mi cuerpo, sabía lo que eso significaba y que tarde o temprano iba a pasar.

"¿Vivir tu... vida?"

"Viviré una vida normal como todos... por fin. Voy a dejar de patinar Tink" fue duro, lo dijo tan seriamente que sentí que no podría hacerle cambiar de opinión. Peri estaba decidida a cambiarlo todo, incluyéndome a mí, por Tink. No soy una persona envidiosa pero en ese caso hice una excepción.

"Pero no puedes hacer eso, eres la mejor del mundo, ¿estás loca?" un rayo de esperanza me iluminó al ver que quizás podría hacerle cambiar de opinión, pero no duró mucho.

"¡Sí! Estoy harta de viajar por todas partes, estoy harta de no poder salir con mis amigas, estoy harta de trabajar tanto. Quiero una vida a tu lado Tink" sentí que esos seis años que pasé junto a ella llegaban a su fin, y no me iba a ser nada fácil acostumbrarme a vivir sin ella.

"Pero..."

·Hazle caso Tink, además, últimamente no lo estaba haciendo muy bien, no sería capaz de volver a ganar el oro· Tink me miró como si viera a un pingüino en la playa.

"¿Cómo puedes estar de acuerdo? ¡Eres su mánager!"

·Es la mejor opción, ella te quiere y ni de coña sería capaz de coger un avión si eso significa alejarse de ti·

"Pero... no, o sea... Naciste para eso Peri, todo el mundo quiere verte patinar no puedo permitir que lo dejes por mí" me mantuve al margen sin ganas de intervenir, Peri no iba a cambiar de opinión con lo cabezona que es.

"Es mi elección, puedo hacer lo que quiera"

"Ya pero... Tienes que pensarlo mejor"

"Pero es que no quiero estar sin ti, quiero ser tu novia, quiero vivir contigo, no quiero distanciarme de ti"

"Ya... V-voy a salir a que me dé el aire, o algo..." Tink se dirigió a la puerta dando pasos hacia atrás y cuando salió fui detrás de ella extrañado por su reacción.

·No te muevas de aquí Peri· estaba andando cada vez más rápido y me ignoraba ·¡Tink!· tuve que agarrarla para que parara ·Tink...· la vi confusa, algo estresada y abrumada por lo ocurrido.

"No, no, n-no puede hacer eso, no por alguien como yo, ¿¡qué demonios le pasa!?"

·Tranquilízate, respira ¿vale? A ver... Peri-·

"¡Tink!" casi me empuja contra la pared para poder abrazarla "¿Porqué te has ido de esa forma?" sentí un impulso terrible de irme, me sentía totalmente excluido, pero dejarlas a solas con ese percal sería catastrófico.

·Calmaros chicas, n-· ni siquiera me escuchaban.

"¿Porqué? ¿Estás escuchando lo que dices? No pu-"

"¡Basta! No quiero discutir más, voy a dejarlo te guste o no y punto. Quiero ser feliz y que tú lo seas conmigo" me dolió pensar que conmigo no era feliz, que la estaba arrastrando hacia el lado equivocado y decidí ponérselo fácil. _Espero que seas feliz Peri... te echaré de menos._

"Es demasiado precipitado, no puedes decidirlo así como así..." las dejé discutiendo y ni siquiera se dieron cuenta de que me iba. Pensé que yo sería algo importante para ella, pero pensándolo fríamente, la última vez ni siquiera escogió seguir patinando, simplemente se quedó sin decidir. Debí haberme dado cuenta de esto mucho antes.

Bajé las escaleras haciendo añicos mi autoestima y salí del hospital. Cogí un taxi para que me llevara al depósito de coches para pagar la multa y demás y me reí por ver que tras diez minutos no había recibido ni un mensaje.

Cuando subí a mi coche sin ella a mi lado, quise pisar gas a fondo e ir a dónde me llevara la carretera, conduciendo hacia ninguna parte pero entonces llamó Peri.

"¡Slush! ¿Dónde estás? Tink se ha largado pero no puedo salir del hospital, ayúdame" colgué. Colgué y me puse a llorar al darme cuenta de que no era más que su esclavo que hacía todo lo que ella pedía y sólo recibía dinero a cambio. Llegué a pensar, incrédulo de mí, que teníamos una relación algo más que de mero trabajo pero al ver lo egoísta que fue al llamarme para ir a buscar a Tink sin siquiera preocuparse por mí, me di cuenta de que no era más que su simple mayordomo.

Saqué el coche y me fui hacia Barcelona. No tenía sentido que siguiera en su vida si ella ya no iba a patinar nunca más, vivir su vida era lo que quería y lo sabía, así que apagué el móvil para ponérselo aún más fácil y fui a por mis cosas.

[Tinkerbell]

No me podía creer lo que estaba pasando. Encima, Slush tenía el móvil apagado y no podía hablar con él. Iba a explotar de lo mal que había terminado todo, pero es que no quería que dejara de patinar por mí, era una locura.

Peri me llamó pero ya sabía lo que querría, por lo que no contesté. Seguí dentro de un baño del hospital intentando encontrar una solución para todo aquello. Tras cinco minutos dándole vueltas, volví a la habitación pero no estaba, y cuando la llamé vi que tenía el móvil encima de la mesa.

"Joder, ¿dónde te has metido?" me sentí mal por no haber contestado antes, pero no esperaba que fuera a desaparecer. Slush seguía con el móvil apagado por lo que me puse a buscarla por todos lados del hospital como una loca, pero no fui capaz de encontrarla. Temí que se hubiera largado a lo película corriendo descalza por la carretera con la bata o algo por el estilo pero era demasiado surrealista. Me preocupé mucho por ella, llevaba como media hora dando vueltas por los pisos y cuando volví a la habitación tampoco estaba.

Me puse a dar vueltas pensando en donde podría haber ido o qué podría haber pasado pero no se me ocurrió nada. Los minutos pasaban y ella seguía sin aparecer.

[Periwinkle]

Llamé a Tink pero no me cogió el móvil, así que decidí dejarle una nota arrancando una hoja de la libreta poniendo, _Ha venido la psicóloga, estaré un rato fuera, espérame._ No podía haber sido menos oportuna, pero tenía otras pacientes que atender así que no le podía decirle que no.

Llegamos a una pequeña sala y me preguntó por mi situación actual, la causa del ataque al corazón, mi trabajo, familia... y terminé contándole todo el marrón que tenía montado en ese momento. Me quedé bien a gusto explicándole mis problemas y esperé que me ayudara a decidir qué hacer.

"Bueno Peri... aunque te parezca imposible me he encontrado casos peores. Te haré una pregunta. Si tuvieras que prescindir de alguien, ¿sería Tink, tu padre, o Slush?"

·No puedo escoger a ninguno... es imposible·

"Exacto, cada uno de ellos forma una parte muy importante de ti y es normal que no puedas prescindir de ninguno. Es por eso que tienes que escoger la solución más equilibrada, la solución en la que no pierdes a Tink, ni desobedeces a tu padre, ni dejas el patinaje"

·Pero no puedo ser sólo su hermana, la quiero demasiado...·

"Tendrás que hacer un esfuerzo. Es natural que después de veinte años separadas quieras volver a estar con tu hermana con tantas ganas, y no digo que dejes de besarla o darle mimos de un día para otro, lo que tienes que hacer es ir acostumbrándote poco a poco y te aconsejo que lo hables con vuestro padre sinceramente"

·Supongo que sí...·

"Sé que ahora se te hará cuesta arriba pero es la opción correcta Peri, puedes estar segura"

·Gracias Chase, me has ayudado muchísimo·

"Para eso estoy. Le comunicaré a tu médico que el ataque al corazón fue causado por un revivir un recuerdo traumático-reflexivo de tu subconsciente. No creo que debas preocuparte por sufrir más ataques al corazón"

·De acuerdo... gracias de nuevo·

"De nada" no sabía cuanto rato me había pasado ahí dentro pero más de una hora seguro, no pensé que en el hospital tendrían psicólogos tan buenos.

Cuando volví a la habitación salté encima de Tink al verla mirando por la ventana.

"¡Peri! ¿Dónde estabas?"

·Pues con la psicóloga, ¿no has leído la nota?·

"¿Qué nota?"

·Pues esa... La dejé encima de la mesita...· miré por el suelo y vi una de sus esquina saliendo por debajo de la cama ·Ahí está·

"Joder, me tenías muy preocupada, pensé que te habías ido o algo..."

·Oish... lo siento, te llamé pero no lo cogiste...· la abracé por todo el tiempo que pasó esperándome angustiada ·¿Lo has pasado mal?·

"Sí... Has tardado un montón..."

·Lo sé, pero tenía mucho que contar... y... he cambiado de opinión·

"Sobre el... ¿patinaje?"

·Sí, no voy a dejarlo ni voy a dejarte a ti. Quiero estar a tu lado de la mejor forma posible así que voy a intentar ser sólo tu hermana con derecho a roce. Tendríamos que hablar con papá del tema·

"Eso me parece mejor..." nos besamos durante un rato hasta que cierta persona me vino a la mente.

·¿Y Slush?·

"Pues pensé que estaría contigo... creo que aún tiene el móvil apagado"

·¿Aún? Se habrá quedado sin batería... pero me extraña que no esté por aquí, espero que no le haya pasado nada·

"Estará bien, él es un tío de recursos"

·Voy a llamarlo· al coger el móvil recordé que teníamos que hacernos fotos juntas, por lo que después de ver que lo tenía apagado nos pusimos a hacer selfies de todo tipo. Después de eso fuimos a ver si encontrábamos a Slush.

[Slush]

Con la maleta en la mano y tras dejar una carta en la habitación del hotel, salí hacia el aeropuerto con la idea de mirar a las pantallas y coger el avión con el destino que más me gustara. No tenía tanto dinero como Peri ni mucho menos, pero tenía lo suficiente para empezar una nueva vida.

Cuando estuve a punto de hacer clic en _Comprar_ en esa máquina para imprimir el billete a Suiza, decidí encender el móvil.

Tras unos segundos, vi que tenía tres llamadas de Peri y siete de Tink, al parecer le importaba más a su hermana que a ella, y varios mensajes de las dos.

Tink decía, _Enciende el móvil maldita sea_ | _Llevo veinte minutos y no encuentro a Peri_ | _No sé qué hacer, ¿estás con ella? Estoy en su habitación_ | _Joder, me estoy volviendo loca!_ Me asusté con esos mensajes hasta que vi el último, _Al final estaba con la psicóloga y no vi la nota que dejó jajajaj. Por cierto ¿dónde estás?_

No contesté, me pareció tan absurdo que por poco ni me tomo la molestia de leer los mensajes de Peri. _No encuentro a Tink, se ha ido corriendo y no sé qué hacer T.T_ | _Necesito hablar contigo ¿dónde te has metido?_ | _No me gusta que desaparezcas de esa forma, hemos ido a la cafetería pero tampoco estabas, enciende el móvil de una vez._

Al ver que todo se había solucionado, le di al botón de _Comprar._ Se imprimió el billete y fui a la puerta de embarque.

Tenía que estar orgulloso por haber pasado tanto tiempo con alguien tan especial, pero me dolía saber que eso se había terminado.

Recibí otro mensaje y sin que me diera tiempo a leerlo sonó el móvil. Era Tink.

·¿Sí?·

"¡Slush! Por fin, llevas como tres horas desaparecido, ¿dónde estás?"

·Me voy a Suiza, dile a Peri que-·

"Espera espera, que pongo el altavoz. ¿Qué decías?"

·Nada, que lo paséis bien. Me voy de vacaciones unos días· y con días me refería a muchos días.

"¿¡Qué!?"  
"¿¡Qué!?" dijeron las dos a la vez "No, en serio, ¿qué estás haciendo?"

·Esto en el aeropuerto, a veinte minutos de irme a Suiza, disfruta de tu nueva vida con Tink, adiós· colgué y me sentí el tío más imbécil del mundo, no podía haber sido más capullo, pero simplemente, me salió de dentro.

Tras tres llamadas insistentes me di cuenta de que me estaba comportando como un gilipollas y descolgué.

"¡SLUSH!" Peri estaba muy pero que muy cabreada "¿¡Qué mierdas pasa contigo!? ¿Dónde estás? Dime la verdad"

·En el aeropuerto·

"¿¡PORQUÉ!?"

·Mira Peri, em... creo que v-·

"¡Vuelve ahora mismo! Ni se te ocurra coger ese avión"

·¿Para qué? ya no me necesitarás más·

"No me lo puedo creer... ¿Estás hablando en serio? O sea ¿vas coger un avión por que crees que no te necesitaré más? No entiendo nada. _Déjame, hablaré con él..._ N-mp tch t... Slush, espero que esto sea una broma por que no quiero que a Peri le de otro ataque al corazón"

·Ella ya ha hecho su elección, y estas son sus consecuencias. Cuídala por mí ¿de acuerdo?·

"¡No puedes irte! ¡Eres su mánager! Ah, ostia, claro, em... Peri cambió de elección después de hablar con la psicóloga, no va a dejar el patinaje"

·¿Estás de coña?·

"No, dice que hará lo posible para mantenerse al nivel de hermana con derecho a roce"

·¿Cómo ha cambiado de opinión?·

"La psicóloga, supongo. Vuelve anda, no te imaginas la cara que tiene Peri ahora mismo, haha"

·Voy para allá· corrí, corrí todo lo que pude con la maleta en mano, fui al coche y conducí a toda velocidad al hospital. Tardé poco más de media hora y llegué a la habitación casi sin aliento.

Peri casi me mata con sus ojos al verme, estaba enfadada y se acercó sin decir nada.

·Lo... lo siento pero yo... em...· di un par de pasos hacia atrás antes de que me abrazara casi sin fuerza.

"No quiero que desaparezcas de mi vida, y mucho menos sin darme oportunidad de impedírtelo. Te odio" la rodeé con mis brazos sabiendo que esas últimas palabras significaban _Te quiero._

·¿Vas a seguir patinando entonces? ¿Eso es lo que quieres?·

"No, claro que no, pero es lo correcto..."

·Bien·


	10. Dos semanas

**Disclamer:** Los personajes de Tinkerbell que aparecen en las películas, libros no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a Disney.

 **Ella.**

Capítulo 10: Dos semanas.

* * *

[Periwinkle]

·Me gustaría quedarme con ella para siempre pero... no puedo dejar de patinar ahora· dije apoyándome en el pecho de Slush ·Voy vivir una vida normal con ella aunque sea por dos semanas·

"Vale... entonces puedes empezar por dejar de abrazarme" tan cortante como de costumbre.

·Sí... Tengo que llamar a papá, Tink· iba a pedir que me pasara el contacto pero se me adelantó.

"Sí, ahora te paso el número, ¿qué le vas a decir?"

·Le pediré perdón por lo que pasó, fui algo precipitada...· tenía que seguir el consejo de Chase y llamarlo para hablar el tema ·Vale, pondré el altavoz. Papá·

"¡Peri! E-em... dime"

·Esto... Siento lo que pasó esta mañana no... quise comportarme de esa forma...· se hacía extraño hablar con mi verdadero padre como si nos conociéramos toda la vida, pero me daba esa confianza.

"Oh, no te preocupes cielo, soy yo el que debería disculparme. Quiero lo mejor para ti pero ya eres mayor para tomar tus propias decisiones, aceptaré la decisión que tomes"

·Gracias... Pues tenías razón, lo mejor es que seamos hermanas. Lo he estado pensando y es lo correcto·

"Me alegro de que lo entiendas, de veras" me sentí aliviada después de decírselo, pero no duró mucho.

"¿Entonces podemos enrollarnos a escondidas?"

·¡Tink!· _iba a decírselo sutilmente..._

"Bueno... no me hace especial ilusión que hagáis ese tipo de cosas pero no os lo voy a impedir"

"Ah, Milori, tendremos que pasar por tu casa para recoger el vestido de Peri, no sé si lo habrás visto"

"Sí, lo he puesto en una bolsa para que os la llevéis. ¿Cuándo le darán el alta?"

"Por la tarde, pero no sabemos la hora"

"Oh... bien. Estaba pensando que... podríamos cenar en casa todos juntos, ¿qué opináis?"

·Pues...· Tink y yo nos miramos sin tenerlo muy claro, quería estar con ella y sabía que ella también, pero también quería tener una cena en familia, con mi verdadera familia.

"Bueno, por mí ningún problema pero parece que tus hijas no lo tienen muy claro"

"Si no otro día, no hace falta que sea hoy"

·N-no es que no quiera, pero es que quiero estar con Tink y eso...·

"Claro, no hay problema. Me alegro de que hagáis llamado, nos vemos después"

"Vale papá, hasta luego"

·Hasta luego· después de colgar el teléfono sentí que todo iba a ir bien. Le di un beso a Tink para decirle sin palabras lo contenta que estaba.

Poco después de que trajeran la comida, vino el doctor para dar un informe final y darme el alta. Me dieron un papel con las recetas de los medicamentos y Slush se fue a buscar el coche mientras esperábamos en la entrada del hospital.

·¡Por fin libre! Ya estaba harta de esa bata horrible...· vi que aún tenía la pulsera que me pusieron con mi información y demás, pero no podía quitármela con una mano ·Tink, help·

"¿Help? Eso es ayuda en inglés ¿no?"

·¿Estás de coña?·

"Bueno hehe... no me llevo muy bien con las lenguas... ¿Te puedas creer que vivo aquí y a penas sé catalán?"

·Qué desastre... ¿y cuando necesites hablar en inglés qué harás?·

"¿Usar el traductor de Google? No necesito el inglés para nada, no te preocupes..." me preocupaba, por que quería llevarla por todo el mundo en unas largas vacaciones "Madre mía, está hecho a prueba de balas ¿o qué?" al final tuvo que usar los dientes para sacármela, ese plástico se resistió mucho "Hecho"

·Gracias... Oye... Como vamos a pasar la tarde juntas y tal... ¿quieres quedarte a dormir en el hotel?·

"Ah, pues... vale, aprovecharé que pasamos por casa para coger ropa y demás" sin duda, todo iba a salir bien a partir de entonces.

·Genial· le di un beso en la mejilla que devolvió con una sonrisa.

"Ahí está" apareció el coche parándose delante de nosotras "¿Subo detrás?"

·Claro· subió y fui detrás de ella para estar a su lado.

"Oye, que no soy un taxi, podrías subir delante..."

·Pues vete acostumbrando· me senté en el asiento del medio para estar más junto a ella y poder besarla por el camino.

Nos pusimos en marcha y Tink me hizo una pregunta muy complicada entre besos.

"Entonces... ¿qué somos? ¿sólo hermanas, con derecho a roce o algo más que hermanas?"

·Em... no sé, ¿sólo hermanas pero amantes en secreto por nuestro amor prohibido?·

"Caray, es como si fuéramos las protagonistas de una película trágica de esas"

·Sí... con ese típico final feliz donde huyen de todo y terminan en una playa al atardecer las dos solas...·

"Qué específica..."

·Hehe, me dejé llevar...· conectamos nuestros ojos y seguimos besándonos hasta que llegamos.

"Serán cincuenta euros señoritas"

·Corre Tink, vámonos sin pagar· salimos corriendo y riéndonos por hacer el tonto de esa forma.

"Vamos" subimos a su casa haciendo un poco de escándalo y papá nos recibió en la entrada.

"Buenas, ¿qué tal ha ido?"

"Muy bien, voy a quedarme en el hotel de Peri así que no dormiré en casa" dijo yéndose rápidamente hacia su habitación.

"Está bien..." la seguí dejando a Slush con él y nos pusimos a escoger ropa. Curioseé un poco por su habitación ahora que teníamos más tiempo y estuvimos un buen rato hablando de sus cosas. Encontré un precioso vestido que tenía casi escondido que me hizo entrar ganas de probármelo.

·Tiene que llevarte este vestido...·

"¿Sí? Este es para las ocasiones especiales, no creo que-"

·Por eso, esto es una ocasión especial, tienes que ponértelo, esta noche, para... celebrar nuestro reencuentro·

"Vale, está bien" lo añadimos a la pila de ropa y vi otro que tampoco estaba mal.

·Y este también·

"Oye, que sólo voy a pasar un día en el hotel..."

·Entonces que sean dos, no, tres. ¿Toda la semana?· me estaba emocionando demasiado pero es que deseaba estar con ella todo el tiempo que pudiera.

"Toda la semana..." se quedó pensando en ello y me animé a convencerla.

·Claro, tenemos que compensar todo el tiempo perdido ¿no crees? Además, algún día tendré que irme y pasaremos mucho tiempo separadas, tenemos que aprovechar·

"Tienes razón... ¿lo cogemos todo entonces?"

·Sí· la besé en forma de agradecimiento por hacerme más feliz de lo que ya estaba. Cogió una maleta que tenía escondida y nos pusimos a llenarla con ropa, zapatos y demás.

·Coge algo para dibujar también, ya que estamos...·

"Vale, cogeré el portátil también" al final la maleta terminó que casi no cerraba, y eso que era de las grandes "Listo, creo que no me dejo nada" salimos de la habitación y vimos a papá hablando con Slush en el sofá.

"Por fin, os habéis entretenido mucho ahí dentro..." dijo Slush con segundas.

·Sólo estábamos cogiendo cuatro cosas, no pienses mal·

"¿Y esa maleta?" preguntó papá extrañado.

"Voy a pasar unos días con Peri, ya te lo dije" esperé que no tuviera nada que objetar, y así fue.

"En fin, portaros bien"

·Sí~· respondimos a la vez.

"Bueno, nos vamos Milori, descansa y no te preocupes tanto por ellas, estaré ahí para vigilarlas"

"Eso espero" Tink le dio un beso en la mejilla a lo que yo le di otro en el otro lado casi a la vez.

·Un día de esta semana vendremos a comer·

"Rescataré vuestras fotos de cuando erais pequeñas para entonces" Slush ya estaba fuera y Tink en la puerta con la maleta.

"Hasta pronto pequeña"

·Adiós· me quedé un instante viendo su cara de felicidad y salí emocionada por los días que estaban por venir.

Los alcancé dando saltitos, casi bailando por el pasillo. Llevaba una sonrisa en la cara que nadie podría quitarme.

Llegamos al hotel tras una agradable media hora en el coche, contándonos cosas y entreteniéndonos entre besos y juegos absurdos. Allí, Tink alucinaba con cada cosa que veía, no estaba acostumbrada a tantos lujos. Dejamos sus cosas y nos fuimos a tomar algo en la cafetería del hotel. Era gracioso ver sus ojos inquietos observándolo todo sin parar.

Después de comer unos donuts con un café con leche, fuimos a dar un paseo por las ramblas de Barcelona, cogidas de la mano y comentando cada tontería que veíamos. Estar con ella era incansablemente divertido, los días iban a pasarme volando a su lado.

Nos paramos delante del escaparate de un Dunkin' Donuts que encontramos sin querer.

·Tink~·

"Ya te has comido donuts en el hotel..."

·Pero estos tienen glaseados de colores... ¿compartimos uno? Porfa~·

"¿Tú que dices Slush?"

"Haced lo que queráis, pero como sigáis así vais a engordar"

·¡Vamos!· arrastré a Tink dentro y me quedé casi babeando viendo la variedad que tenían. Pedimos uno de glaseado rosa para cada una y lo degusté lentamente. Atesoré ese momento de tranquilidad, del rico sabor y de la agradable compañía que hacían de aquella tarde una de las mejores.

Al terminar de comer, le quité la servilleta cuando iba a cogerla y la miré mordiéndome el labio.

·Voy... al baño· me levanté llevándome su servilleta y se levantó al pasar por mi lado.

"Yo también" mi corazoncito no podía estar más contento, nos encerramos entre las estrechas paredes del baño y terminamos de devorar los donuts a nuestra manera, llevaba demasiado tiempo sin probar sus labios. Mis manos se desviaron a sus nalgas, recordando la noche pasada y con unas ganas terribles de la noche que estaba por venir.

Nuestro momento de paz se vio interrumpido al ver que alguien intentaba entrar en el baño.

"Creo que tendremos que dejar eso para después..." le di un último morreo antes de salir de ahí y vimos a Slush empanado con su móvil.

"¿Ya habéis terminado?"

·Sí... oye, ¿puedes buscar algún sitio chulo para ir a cenar?·

"Ya lo hice, tenéis reserva para las diez" eran las siete pasadas, y haciendo cálculos de tiempo, me di cuenta de que debíamos volver al hotel para arreglarnos.

·Genial, volvamos al hotel entonces·

"¿Qué sitio es?"

"Es una sorpresa. Vámonos, ya está todo pagado" a las siete y media llegamos al hotel y Tink se dejó caer en la cama nada más entrar, algo cansada.

·¿Ya no puedes más? Si sólo hemos andado un poco·

"Suelo pasarme el día sentada ¿sabes? Además, hoy no he dormido muy bien..." me subí encima de ella gateando para derretirme en un largo beso que interrumpí.

·¿Vamos a ducharnos?·

"Qué pereza... ya nos duchamos ayer..." lo dijo como si no quisiera repetirlo y eso me molestó.

·Iré sola entonces· me fui al baño y esperé a que viniera. El tiempo se hacía cada vez más lento y empecé a pensar que se quedaría en la cama, pero terminó apareciendo al cabo de un minuto.

"¿Me estabas esperando?"

·No, es que tardo dos horas en desvestirme, claro que te estaba esperando, sabia que vendrías·

"¿Y si no hubiera venido?" esa pregunta tenía un tono algo extraño, noté una falta de inseguridad que no me gustaba para nada.

·¿No quieres ducharte conmigo? Por que si es eso puedes decírmelo sin problemas, no me voy a enfadar· me arriesgué, tuve miedo de que dijera que no ahora que se lo había puesto fácil.

"Es que... no creo que debamos ir tan lejos..." el día pintaba demasiado bonito para ser verdad.

·Sólo vamos a ducharnos, nada más... ¿qué hay de malo en eso?· esas palabras no me las creía ni yo. Me dio un amargo beso que me asustó un poco.

"Dúchate primero ¿vale?"

·¡No! ¿Qué te pasa? Ayer no tenías ningún problema, ¿ahora ducharte conmigo es demasiado para ti?·

"Ducharme contigo como ayer, sí. Deberíamos ir más despacio" ese despacio resonó en mi mente, no teníamos tiempo para ir despacio, no quería ir despacio, lo quería todo de ella y lo quería ya "No te enfades..." más que enfadada estaba decepcionada, me sentía algo traicionada y todo.

·¿Y si te prometo que sólo nos ducharemos? Quiero estar contigo...· un _no_ en ese momento me hubiera dolido, pero Tink era demasiado buena como para hacerme daño.

"Está bien, pero sólo ducharnos" eso sería suficiente por el momento, pero tenía que pensar en algo para que por la noche estuviera más dispuesta.

Me quité la ropa al mismo ritmo que ella y entramos en la ducha, la cual era mucho más grande que la del hospital. Me deleité recorriendo su cuerpo con la mirada, era perfecta en todos los sentidos, me sentía afortunada de poder estar con ella.

Me empecé a excitar con solo ver el agua correr por su piel, quise convertirme en jabón para repasar cada centímetro suyo y mi autocontrol cayó en picado.

·¿Podemos besarnos al menos?·

"Sólo ducharnos ¿recuerdas?" fue cruel, quería pegarme a ella y jugar con sus partes íntimas, lo estaba deseando.

·Vale...· nos enjabonamos rozándonos sin querer de vez en cuando y volví a intentarlo ·¿Te froto la espalda? Eso entra dentro del sólo ducharnos·

"No, que te conozco" su norma de se mira pero no se toca me estaba sacando de quicio, ya no podía aguantar más.

·Pues entonces no quiero ducharme contigo nunca más· dije mirando hacia otro lado. Era demasiado frustrante como para poder soportarlo.

"Peri..." cerró el agua para poder hablar mejor "¿Tantas ganas tienes?"

·No, ya no· corrí el cristal para salir pero me cogió del brazo. Tiró de él para acercarme a ella y me abrazó.

"Tu corazón late muy deprisa..." estuve escuchando el suyo, más despacio, y la abracé con fuerza "Perdona por molestarte" me separó un poco para verme la cara "yo también quiero jugar contigo, pero es que tengo miedo de que después no podamos vivir sin eso" la besé al fin, juntándonos más y estando en contacto con todo su cuerpo.

·Ya nos las arreglaremos. Yo no puedo vivir sin ti desde que te conocí, pero seguro que encontraré la manera...· me besó y sus manos se fueron a mis pechos haciéndome respirar más deprisa.

"Espero que tengas razón... Salgamos anda" corrió el cristal y mi cara se quedó en un por qué "Llegaremos tarde al restaurante" en ese momento me importaba bien poco la cena, pero supongo que tenía razón.

·Vale...· salimos y esperé que Tink terminara de usar la toalla para usarla yo después. Como la habitación estaba junto al baño, fuimos desnudas sin problemas y cuando pasó por el lado de la cama la empujé para que cayera encima.

"¡Oye!" tenía ganas de vengarme y me apetecía probar a Tink después de ducharse. Me senté encima suyo cogiéndole de las manos para que no pudiera hacer nada y me puse a besar su cuello mientras rozaba mi entrepierna por su barriga.

No tardó en mover su mano y masturbarme como si de una pelea se tratara. Fui a por su boca pero me mordió el labio como diciendo, _soy yo la que juego contigo ahora,_ y me devoró el cuello haciéndome chupetones y obligándome a gemir. Me estaba mojando muriéndome de ese esperado placer hasta que nos cortaron el rollo.

"¡Chicas! Os queda una hora" y aún teníamos que vestirnos, peinarnos y maquillarnos.

"Mierda..." se detuvo y me movió hacia un lado "Después seguimos" se quedó mirando sus dedos, húmedos de mí.

·Sí· le cogí la mano y se los chupé envolviéndolos con la lengua. Sonrió y me besó una última vez.

Luego nos preparamos juntas para esa cena tan especial y al terminar nos entretuvimos haciéndonos fotos en el espejo. Casi llegamos tarde al restaurante, pero valió la pena para verla tan elegante con ese precioso vestido negro y tener un recuerdo de ello. Ella decía que yo estaba más guapa, pero no estaba de acuerdo.

Slush nos dejó a solas en el restaurante y me dio la tarjeta del hotel para que hiciera lo que quisiera, nos dijo que saldría de fiesta por ahí y que volvería tarde. Así que disfrutamos de una preciosa y romántica cena, ella y yo, con una comida y un servicio excelente. Fue simplemente maravilloso, bebimos vino blanco para acompañar, el cual me subió un poco al final de la cena, y nos derretimos con unos orgásmicos coulants de chocolate.

Cogimos un taxi a eso de las once y media y entre besos llegamos al hotel. Me costó abrir la puerta con sus labios pegados a los míos y sus manos dando vueltas por mi cuerpo.

Lo dejamos todo por el suelo nada más entrar y nos quitamos la ropa entre nosotras a medida que nos acercábamos a la cama. Estábamos ansiosas por que llegara ese momento y nuestros corazones saltaron de felicidad cuando nuestra piel entró en contacto de nuevo. Tenía algo en mi mente que quería hacer desde el mismo día que la conocí, y no podía esperar más para hacerlo.

·Tink... ¿quieres jugar conmigo?· dije en un extraño momento en el que mis labios no estaban ocupados.

"Claro" fui a por mi maleta especial y Tink me acompañó besándome y tocándome sin parar. Abrí la maleta dejando ver los consoladores, vibradores, lubricantes e incluso unas manillas rosas que tenía "¡Wow!" saqué el strapon que llevaba tiempo sin usar y se lo di "Emm..."

·Quiero que lo uses conmigo... porfa· se rió un poco y aceptó.

"Vale, vamos" me subí a la cama algo nerviosa y vi que Tink le estaba dando demasiadas vueltas al juguete.

·Espera, deja que te ayude· se lo coloqué en su cintura y lo apreté para que no se le moviera ·Listo...·

"Me siento como un tío" dijo azotando el consolador.

·No estropees el momento... Siéntate·

"¿Aquí?" se sentó en el borde de la cama apoyando sus manos hacia atrás.

·Sí· apoyé mis rodillas en la cama, sentándome en sus piernas, mirando hacia ella, con una enorme sonrisa.

"¿Tengo que hacer algo o...?"

·Bésame· me coloqué bien de mientras y empecé a penetrarme despacio, sintiendo como si Tink estuviera dentro de mí.

Empecé a botar cada vez más rápido, rodeando su cuello con las manos, subiendo mi temperatura sin freno.

Sentía a Tink disfrutar de eso también aunque tuviera los ojos cerrados, me cogía de la cintura y me llevaba hasta el fondo con ganas.

El calor se convirtió en sudor en seguida, Tink acercó mi cuerpo al suyo para sentir mis delirios de placer con más intensidad y terminamos rozando nuestros pechos con cada salto. Mis gemidos eran cada vez más frecuentes, mi cuerpo ardía más y más, y el consolador se convirtió en agua por mis fluidos.

Hice durar ese momento todo lo que pude, iba más lenta cuando me excitaba demasiado y volvía a acelerar en busca de más. Tink se dejó caer hacia atrás a los quince minutos, su posición cargaba su espalda y necesitaba relajarla, por lo que me incliné hacia ella apoyando las manos cerca de su cabeza, quedándome a centímetros de su cara.

·Sube los pies... a la cama...· lo hizo echándome para delante y dejé de botar ·Dame...· me penetró agarrándome de los muslos y nos fundimos en un ardiente beso.

Tink me penetraba con algo de torpeza, pero fue cogiéndole el arte y en nada se puso a embestirme salvajemente, volviéndome loca por completo. Se había hecho con el control de mi cuerpo y ya no podía ralentizar la marcha.

El sonido de nuestros cuerpos chocar se hacía cada vez más fuerte así como mis gritos repletos de un indescriptible placer. Su velocidad a penas me dejaba respirar, intentaba soportarlo pero ella había conseguido llevarme en caída libre hacia mi clímax.

Llegó un punto en el que no pude más y no paró ni conseguí moverme, tenía las piernas dormidas.

·T-Tink... ¡Tink... p-pa-!· le mordí el cuello para que parara y caí rendida encima de ella cuando me soltó las piernas, dando algún que otro espasmo, contrayéndome como si no hubiera parado aún.

"Lo siento, ¿estás bien? Tienes el corazón a mil..." dijo besándome suavemente la clavícula.

·Sí... lo has hecho bien...· me puse a su altura cuando tuve fuerzas para ello y nos besamos tranquilamente, jugando con nuestras lenguas y descansando después de esa increíble noche. Se quitó el strapon para que no molestara y nos quedamos en la cama, sin despegarnos ni un momento.

Cuando fui a apagar la luz para estar más a gusto vi en el despertador que eran casi las dos de la noche. Las dos estábamos agotadas pero no queríamos dejar de enrollarnos.

Al final nos fuimos besando cada vez más lentamente, hasta que terminamos dormidas con nuestros labios juntos.

Desperté con un beso, como si no nos hubiéramos despegado en toda la noche.

"Buenos días querida" me pegué a ella, abrazándola como si fuera mi vida.

·Buenos días...· nos besamos durante un buen rato hasta que mi hambre y mis ganas de ir al baño pudieron conmigo. Aluciné cuando vi que eran más de las doce del mediodía, nunca dormía hasta tan tarde.

Desayunamos dulces tranquilamente en el hotel con Slush, el cual tuvimos que despertar por que llegó a las cinco de la mañana y empezamos otro gran día juntos.

Por la tarde fuimos a la playa y nos lo pasamos genial pese al montón de gente que había. Alquilamos un patinete acuático y nos fuimos lejos de la costa para jugar bajo el agua.

Después de ducharnos sin prisa en el hotel, cenamos los tres en el vegetariano que hay cerca del trabajo de Tink ya que estaba muy bueno y necesitábamos comer algo ligero.

El día volvió a terminar de forma maravillosa haciendo el amor con ella hasta tarde y sin darnos cuenta nos plantamos al miércoles en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Se nos ocurrió ir al parque de atracciones que hay en Barcelona, que aunque es para niños, tuvimos ganas de ir, sobretodo yo, que pocas veces había ido.

Pasamos el día entero por ahí, entre risas y jugueteos. Fue otro día que jamás olvidaría.

El jueves por la mañana, Slush le enseñó a Tink unos pisos en venta muy chulos que casualmente estaban entre su trabajo y el Skating. Un flechazo me vino y le pedí a Tink que escogiera uno para poder vivir las dos. Un hogar que compartir con ella, no podía pedir nada más.

Comimos en casa de Tink con Milori y Clarion, y les comentamos lo del piso después de ver nuestras esperadas fotos de cuando éramos pequeñas. Les pareció estupendo así que por la tarde estuvimos mirando un par de pisos que no estaban nada mal, pero que para Tink eran demasiado caros. Como íbamos a vivir las dos, me comprometí a pagar la mitad aunque sólo fuera a vivir unos días y el viernes, después de mirar un par de pisos más, nos enamoramos de un ático precioso con una terraza con unas estupendas vistas.

Y así fue, el fin de semana empezamos con el papeleo y la mudanza. Estaba muy emocionada ya que ese lugar se convertiría en un hogar para mí, era algo que deseaba desde hacía tiempo. Los amigos de Tink nos ayudaron y los conocí al fin. Fuimos con cuidado para que no sospecharan nada de nuestra verdadera relación.

El martes fue el primer día que pasamos en nuestra nueva casa, y vaya si la estrenamos. Slush se quedó en el hotel y empezamos a verlo menos ya que se echó novio el fin de semana. Terminamos de decorar el piso y a Tink se le ocurrió hacer un dibujo en la pared del comedor, así que el miércoles fuimos a por pintura y nos pusimos a ello.

Hizo un esbozo en un papel que me dejó pasmada, era la mismísima representación de nuestro amor y era algo que sólo ella y yo entendíamos. No podía ser más perfecto y pese a negarme a ayudarla por miedo a destrozar el dibujo, terminé echándole una mano.

Al terminarlo por la tarde, cuando pensé que no podía haber quedado mejor, Tink le dio el toque final. Puso la palma de la mano en el bote de pintura y dejó su huella en una parte del enorme corazón que había dibujado.

"Te toca" hice lo mismo en el otro lado del corazón y le hice una foto para llevar siempre encima esa obra de arte encima.

El jueves fuimos a dar un paseo por la montaña, quería hacer de todo con Tink y crear los máximos recuerdos con ella. Fue otro gran día para no olvidar.

El viernes quedamos con sus amigas para salir de fiesta y me acordé de una cosa que tenía pendiente. Fuimos a hacernos un tattoo a juego, nos hicimos medio corazón cada una en nuestro pecho y vaya si dolió, no esperé que fueran a torturarme tanto por un pequeño dibujito.

El fin de semana pasó volando y el lunes Tink tuvo que volver al trabajo. Fueron dos semanas que pasaron increíblemente rápido, pero que jamás olvidaría.


	11. Adiós, Tink

**Disclamer:** Los personajes de Tinkerbell que aparecen en las películas, libros no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a Disney.

 **Ella.**

Capítulo 11: Adiós, Tink.

[Periwinkle]

* * *

Le pedí a Sled que me cambiara el horario de entrenamiento para poder despertar junto a Tink, aunque eso significara terminar más tarde.

Mi felicidad se veía reflejada en cada salto que daba, cada movimiento artístico olía a primavera, cada giro, cada curva. Eso no era patinar, era un baile de dioses que asombraba a todo el que venía a verme. Los medios, atentos por mi regreso, no tardaron en confirmar que había vuelto con más ganas que nunca, incluso un periódico deportivo de prestigio me referenció con la portada de _La resurrección de una estrella._

Todo era perfecto, amaba Barcelona ahora que vivía con Tink y todo me iba tan bien, pero ese mismo jueves, Slush me llamó con una fecha de partida.

Se me cayó el mundo al suelo, tendría que irme en seis días a Estados Unidos, me quedaba un fin de semana y unos pocos días más para estar con Tink.

Justo cuando me estaba acostumbrando a ese estilo de vida tan dulce, tan suave, tan... perfecto. No quise decirle nada pero tenía que saberlo, no podía ocultárselo, así que cuando fui a casa ese día, pasé por una floristería para comprarle una rosa.

·Buenas...· dije al entrar. Por el olor, debía de estar haciendo crepes de verduras. Realmente las necesitaba.

"Peri~" me abrazó y me besó con un poco de harina en la cara "Mañana hará tres semanas que nos conocimos" con toda esa ilusión y tenía que traer malas noticias.

·Pero si parece que fue ayer...·

"¿Qué te pasa? Te veo un poco deprimida" dijo sacándome una sonrisa.

·Slush me llamó para decirme que...· me apoyé en el mármol de la cocina antes de continuar ·Tengo que inaugurar una pista de patinaje en no sé qué sitio de Estados Unidos...· su cara me quebró por dentro, fue como si le hubiera dicho a un niño que por su cumpleaños no tendría regalos.

"¿Cuando...?" estaba por echarse a llorar y no soportaría verla así.

·El... miércoles que viene· me abrazó con todas sus fuerzas y se puso a llorar.

"No te vayas... por favor..." no pude aguantar más y terminé llorando también.

·Tengo que hacerlo. Ya sabías que esto pasaría...· me dio mil besos antes de que oliéramos a quemado.

"Mierda..." esa crepe terminó en la basura, negra como la tristeza que sentimos en contraste con esos días dorados barnizados con amor.

Se secó las lágrimas e intentó darme su mejor sonrisa.

"Aprovechemos estos días al máximo ¿vale?" apagué el fuego y la besé empotrándola contra la pared. No iba a poder acostumbrarme a vivir sin ella, era injusto, no quería separarme de ella, no quería dejar esa casa, no quería irme. Sus besos me daban vida, su amor era mi combustible, no aguantaría una semana sin ella "¿Cuando volveremos a vernos?"

·No lo sé, pero aunque tenga un día libre, vendré para verte, te lo prometo· seguimos besándonos como si fuera nuestro último beso, memorizando cada matiz del gusto de nuestras bocas, la suavidad y tacto de nuestros labios, la increíble sensación que nos hacía sentir.

Tardamos un buen rato en cenar.

Después de cenar hicimos el amor como nunca antes, saboreando el placer de cada instante.

Llegué media hora tarde al Skating por quedarme junto a Tink en la cama sin ganas de levantarme. Le conté a Sled lo ocurrido y me hizo un entrenamiento más ligero dejándome salir una hora antes.

Las dos fingimos estar de buen humor para pasarlo bien juntas, pero en el fondo sabíamos que ese día iba a llegar y se iba a llevar esos buenos días que pasamos juntas.

Como era nuestro día, pasamos de quedar con las amigas de Tink y después de una cena romántica, fuimos a desfogarnos cantando con todas nuestras fuerzas las canciones de la oreja de van gogh en un karaoke. No pude evitar llorar un poco con alguna canción.

Tras destrozar nuestras gargantas, fuimos a casa para hacer el amor hasta que nuestros cuerpos no pudieron más.

El día siguiente nos quedamos hasta las tres y media de la tarde en la cama, entre tiernos mimos y dulces susurros. No quería que esos momentos terminaran nunca, no quería quedarme sin esas maravillosas mañanas junto a Tink.

Por la tarde fuimos a comprar la que se convertiría en nuestra ropa favorita y terminamos jugando un poco en el probador.

Los amigos de Tink me hicieron una fiesta sorpresa de despedida, fue casi como si estuviéramos celebrando mi cumpleaños y fue muy agradable estar rodeada de gente que me aprecia. Se lo agradecí mucho ya que, sería un gran recuerdo que no iba a olvidar.

Como si el tiempo se hubiera acelerado por tres, llegamos al domingo y una nube de depresión me atormentó. Era el último día libre que nos quedaba y sólo nos quedaban tres noches y tres mañanas para estar juntas.

Tink me animó volviendo a poner el vídeo de cuando patinamos en el Skating por primera vez, ese porrazo que se dio al saltar no tuvo desperdicio, pero no fue suficiente para alegrarme el día.

Nos tomamos un par de tranquilas horas para bañarnos juntas. No era la primera vez que lo hacíamos, pero esa vez fue especial.

"Peri..." susurró detrás de mí, rodeándome con los brazos "Nunca voy a dejar de quererte"

·Lo sé, yo tampoco...· me puse a besar su brazo hasta que me hizo una pregunta que terminó de deshacerme por dentro.

"¿Te casarías conmigo?" me di la vuelta con los ojos como platos, sorprendida por esa proposición "E-en un caso hipotético, claro" jamás sabré si lo dijo en serio o no, ni qué hubiera pasado si hubiera respondido que sí sin más.

·Hipotéticamente, sí· esperé a que dijera algo como, _¿Y si no fuera hipotéticamente?_ pero se quedó callada ·¿Porqué lo preguntas?·

"Porque me gustaría pasar el resto de mi vida contigo"

·Cuando la gente se canse de verme patinar me quedaré contigo todos los años que hagan falta·

"Haha, para eso aún faltan como cincuenta años, la gente te adora"

·Entonces patinaré mal para que dejen de adorarme·

"Te echaré muchísimo de menos, no sé qué haré sin ti"

·Yo también... ¿Estás segura de que no quieres venirte conmigo?·

"Ya lo hemos hablado un montón de veces..." y la respuesta estaba clara, Tink no quería sentirse una mantenida ni dejar de diseñar, estar con ella iba a tener sus cosas buenas pero nada bueno podía salir y era consciente de ello.

Después de ponernos el pijama que compramos a juego nos pusimos a hacer la cena con calma. Yo era un poco desastre cocinando ya que a penas he cocinado en mi vida, pero no le importó que la ayudara aunque luego saliera mal. Y no mentía, decía que era deliciosamente malo y que estaba hecho con mucho amor.

Se me ocurrió poner el mix de una hora de las mejores canciones de la oreja de van gogh al mínimo para escucharlo mientras estábamos en la cama y nos quedamos dormidas escuchando la preciosa voz de Amaia Montero.

Desperté sin ganas de ir al Skating, quería irme a trabajar con Tink pero no podía perderme el entrenamiento, aún habían algunos movimientos que no los tenía dominados por estar tanto tiempo sin patinar. Odiaba tener que separarme de ella, me entraba pánico sólo con pensar en el miércoles, íbamos a estar mucho tiempo separadas y no sería fácil.

En un suspiro nos plantamos al martes por la noche. Tink me preparó una cena de lo más romántica que me hizo saltar algunas lágrimas. Sentía que iba a ser nuestra última cena juntas y eso me destrozaba por dentro.

Tras comer coulants de postre, me regaló unos preciosos pendientes plateados con forma de copos de nieve que no me puse para que no me molestaran en la cama, a la que fuimos olvidándonos de los platos sucios y donde nos devoramos sin pensar en que el día siguiente tenía que levantarme temprano para hacer las maletas.

A penas dormimos un par de horas, pasó de ir a trabajar para acompañarme al aeropuerto y Slush nos vino a buscar a las siete de la mañana. El tiempo siguió en mi contra y llegamos sin darme cuenta. Quería pasar más tiempo memorizando el sabor de sus labios en el asiento trasero pero tenía un avión que coger.

Tuvimos que soltar nuestras manos al llegar al control de seguridad y se lo pedí una última vez.

·Por favor Tink, ven conmigo· le puse la más tierna de mis caras para que aceptara, pero no sirvió.

"No puedo... ya lo sabes... no me hagas esto más difícil" sabía que era lo correcto, que ella estaría mejor quedándose en Barcelona y que no podía obligarla, pero me enfadé igualmente con ella, le di la espalda y me puse a llorar "Peri..." me agarró de la cintura para acercarme a ella y abrazarme y besarme el cuello obligándome a cerrar los ojos "Te echaré de menos..."

Me giré de repente para besarla desesperadamente entre las lágrimas que se unían en nuestros labios.

·Vendré a verte cuando pueda, aunque sea por unas horas·

"Te estaré esperando"

"Tenemos que irnos..." nos separamos mirándonos a los ojos por última vez y le dio un abrazo a Slush para despedirse de él.

"Gracias por todo, eres el mejor. Adiós Peri..."

·Te llamaré por Skype cuando lleguemos·

"Sí" Slush me cogió de la mano para que avanzara y me distancié de ella viendo su imagen empequeñecerse con cada paso que daba hasta que finalmente, la perdí de vista. La llamé para seguir hablando con ella hasta que tuviera que subir al avión y el tiempo se ralentizó cuando tuve que colgar.

Las dos horas y media que duró el vuelo se me hicieron eternas, volar era una de las cosas malas que tenía mi trabajo pero se convertiría en buena si estuviera con ella.

[Tinkerbell]

Me quedé en casa el resto del día, maldiciéndome por no haberme ido con ella. Entré en depresión y ni siquiera dibujar conseguía animarme, todos los días iban a volverse grises a partir de entonces.

[Slush]

Tiré a la basura el billete de avión que compré para Tink antes de subir al avión. Sabía que quería venir con nosotros y esperaba que Peri fuera capaz de convencerla, pero no consiguió que dejara su trabajo, amigos y familiares por ella, era comprensible.

Los días pasaron como solíamos hacer antes, con la diferencia que siempre que podía se metía en el ordenador para Skypear a Tink. Los cambios horarios eran un dolor de cabeza pero para Peri cualquier cosa era poco para poder hablar con ella. No se cortaban un pelo en usar el ordenador de noche, para darse placer a distancia.

Poco a poco los días se hicieron semanas y todos nos acostumbramos a ese ritmo de vida, Peri se ponía de buen humor siempre que hablaba con Tink y eso se veía reflejado en sus exhibiciones y competiciones. Nuestra agenda estaba cada vez más apretada y su esperada visita a Barcelona pasó de inviable a imposible, el ataque al corazón le dio aún más popularidad y se convirtió en todo un ejemplo de superación a seguir, todo el mundo quería verla patinar.

Para navidades, cancelé un evento muy importante para regalarle a Peri un par de días en Barcelona. Se puso tremendamente feliz y decidimos darle una sorpresa a Tink con la ayuda de Milori.

Y así lo hicimos, nos colamos en la casa de sus padres sin que ella se enterara pero Peri no pudo esperar para lanzarse a sus brazos. Lo gravé todo, la cara que puso, las risas de sus familiares, y las caras que se les quedaron cuando se besaron delante de todos. Fue un día genial para todos, no hace falta decir que se pasaron el siguiente día juntas.

En fin de año, intentamos que Tink viniera a vernos en Dubai, en la increíble pista que tienen para celebrar año nuevo, pero fue imposible por el trabajo y la duración del vuelo.

Rubí y Dewey tuvieron trabajo haciendo estanterías con todos los trofeos que les enviábamos, todo estaba yendo perfecto hasta que un jueves once de marzo, Tink la llamó para decirle que empezó a salir con su amiga Vidia. Era de esperar que se distanciaran al no verse en meses, pero no pensé que ella sería capaz de salir con alguien que no fuera Peri.

Esa noticia fue un veneno para su corazón. No podía pretender que Tink estuviera siempre para ella, que viviera sola y sin el tacto de otras personas, pero ella creía que sí. Días después Peri explotó, se peleó con Tink y la bloqueó de todas las formas posibles.

Me llamó muy preocupada pidiéndome ayuda para solucionarlo, le dije que se viniera a Alemania para que pudieran hablar en persona y cogió un vuelo para ese fin de semana. No le dije nada a Peri para que no hiciera de las suyas, decía que no quería verla ahora que se había olvidado de ella y su tozudez era una barrera que me impedía ayudarla. Sólo Tink sería capaz de hacerla entrar en razón.

Era viernes cuando, en otro de sus agresivos entrenamientos por estar cabreada, ocurrió lo peor que podría haber ocurrido. Se cayó al suelo sin saber muy bien cómo y de repente un grito desgarrador que por desgracia nunca olvidaré resonó por todo la pista. Todos fuimos corriendo hacia ella y se me puso la piel de gallina cuando la vi retorciéndose en el hielo, agarrándose el pecho con fuerza.

·¡Peri aguanta!· su expresión de pánico y dolor desapareció junto con sus latidos. Trajeron un desfribilador poco después y el médico intentó reanimarla con pocos resultados. La ambulancia llegó y consiguieron mantenerla viva pero con muy pocas probabilidades de que sobreviviera, al menos con el corazón que tenía.

[Periwinkle]

Desperté atontada como la última vez que estuve en el hospital. Lo entendí cuando recordé lo que pasó en la pista de patinaje. Levanté la cabeza y vi que estaba rodeada de gente. Estaba Slush, Dewey, Rubí, Milori, Clarion, Vidia y un par de médicos.

"Hey... hola pequeña..." dijo papá con una sonrisa. Al fijarme bien todos tenían una cara extraña y no entendía qué hacían todos ellos allí, sobretodo Vidia.

"¿Cómo te encuentras?" preguntó Slush, el cual parecía triste por algo.

·Bien...· los médicos me estaban haciendo pruebas sin que me diera cuenta, me di cuenta de que tenía medio tórax vendado e intuí que había pasado algo grabe ·¿Qué es todo esto...?·

"Muy bien Peri, parece que todo está en orden, ¿puedes incorporarte un poco?" preguntó el médico en alemán.

·Sí...·

"Soy el cirujano que llevó a cabo la operación. Sufriste un grave ataque de corazón y tuvimos que proceder a trasplantarte el corazón. Todo ha salido como se esperaba y deberías de poder hacer vida normal sin problemas en un par de meses. ¿Lo has entendido?"

·S-sí... entonces no podré patinar en un tiempo...·

"Correcto, tendrás que hacer reposo absoluto durante una semana"

·We... vacaciones...· dije en castellano para que me entendieran.

"Veo que no has perdido el sentido del humor..." dijo Dewey. Me puse cómoda y di por sentado que todos estaban allí debido a la gravedad del asunto, pero faltaba alguien que mi corazón estaba esperando ver.

·¿Y Tink?· pregunté mirando a Vidia, la cual se fue de la habitación rompiendo a llorar. Clarion fue detrás de ella y me quedé alucinada.

"Tink... está ocupada con su trabajo, vendrá en un par de días..." las palabras de Milori dejaron un silencio intrigante.

·Hm...·

"Descansa ¿de acuerdo? Mañana será otro día" no parecían muy contentos por mi recuperación, no esperaba globos y pastel pero al menos podrían traer una sonrisa.

·Sí...· me puse a dormir pensando en que los siguientes días podría pasarlos con Tink de nuevo, aunque con su estúpida novia iba a ser complicado. Soñé que Tink me abrazaba y me protegía de todos los males, que me decía lo mucho que me quería y me daba un beso infinito.

Desperté al día siguiente con esa sensación que solía tener al despertar junto a ella, pero en la habitación sólo estaba Slush y mis padres.

"Buenos días bella durmiente"

·Hey... ¿ha llegado Tink? Me pareció escucharla antes...·

"E-em... no, aún no..." algo le pasaba a Slush, no parecía el de siempre "Llama a la psicóloga... no puedo más..."

"Bien" Milori se fue y me quedé más que extrañada.

·¿Qué pasa?·

"Peri... tengo que pedirte que seas muy fuerte ¿vale? Prométeme que serás valiente y no te rendirás" sus lágrimas me preocuparon un montón.

·¿Porqué? El médico dijo que estaba bien ¿no?· se rió nerviosamente por un momento.

"Sí, estás sana y salva. Vas a tener una vida estupenda, estoy seguro" me besó en la frente pero mi preocupación no desapareció "Quiero que sepas que estaré a tu lado pase lo que pase"

·Ya lo sé...· entonces entró una mujer con gafas y el pelo rizado.

"Buenos días Peri. Me llamo Zarina y soy psicóloga. Para empezar pediré que tus padres se vayan para que estemos más tranquilos ¿de acuerdo?"

·Vale...· salieron dejándonos a los tres solos.

"Muy bien... me han contado tu situación y no hay una forma fácil de hacer esto, por ahora empezaremos por relajarnos ¿sí? Ponte cómoda, respira hondo... vacía tu mente y cuando no pienses en nada me avisas, tómate el tiempo que necesites"

·¿A qué viene todo esto?·

"Hazle caso Peri..." me puse a relajarme y cuando casi me duermo le avisé.

"Vale, dime rápidamente lo primero que se te pase por la cabeza"

·Emm...-·

"Perfecto. Estoy aquí para darte una mala noticia, no te va a gustar pero tienes que saberlo y cuanto antes mejor"

·¿Voy a morir?·

"No, tú estás bien, has tenido mucha suerte y gracias a alguien podrás vivir como cualquier otra persona" me dio un susto de muerte, por un momento pensé que me quedarían unos meses de vida o algo por el estilo.

·¿Entonces...?·

"Debido a tu grupo sanguíneo poco común, fue difícil conseguir un corazón para ti, no todos valen y el caso es que lo necesitabas urgentemente. Alguien que te apreciaba mucho, te dio la vida a cambio de la suya para que pudieras tener una larga vida"

·¿Alguien se tuvo que matar por mí? ¿Es que no hay un banco de corazones?·

"Los corazones son más delicados que otros órganos, no se pueden guardar en el frigorífico mucho tiempo... En fin, la persona que te dio el corazón que llevas te dejó este mensaje. ¿Estás lista para leerlo?"

·Sí...· me dio un papel con una letra muy clara y bonita. Ponía:

 _Llámame cobarde pero no creo que pueda vivir en un mundo en el que no estás tú, te quiero demasiado como para verte morir y por eso voy a hacer una locura, no sé si va a salir bien pero si llegas a lees esto, habrá valido la pena. Al menos ahora podremos patinar juntas para siempre y viviremos en el mismo cuerpo hasta que te hagas viejita. Sé feliz por las dos ¿de acuerdo? Prométeme que no te encerrarás en el pasado y que vivirás el resto de tu vida con un buen recuerdo de las dos. No estés triste por mí, tuve una vida genial que no cambiaría por nada. Te amo con locura._

Mis lágrimas a penas me dejaron leer el final de esa nota.

·De... ¿de quién es esto?· de primeras pensé que era de Tink, pero esa no era su letra, además, Slush dijo que estaba trabajando y que vendría a verme, era imposible que fuera ella.

"De tu hermana" me quedé sin aire cuando dijo eso.

·¡Y una mierda! ¡Ella no tiene esa letra!· me dolió el pecho al gritar.

"Este es el mensaje original. Tuvimos que reescribirlo por que hay trozos que no se entienden muy bien" me dieron mi móvil,con su último mensaje del whatsapp, con un montón de palabras mal escritas.

·No... me dijiste que vendría, Tink no puede estar... muerta· una cascada de lágrimas me hizo imposible respirar. Me agarré a las sábanas temblando del pánico que sentí.

"Lo siento, lo siento mucho Peri..." Slush también se puso a llorar y me rompí por dentro al pensar que no la volvería a ver nunca más.

·¿P-porqué...?· dije lloriqueando ·¿¡Porqué!?· me desgarré llorando con todas mis fuerzas, como si lo hubiera perdido todo, y nada me pudo parar. Preferí haber muerto a tener que vivir sin ella, sin sus mensajes, sin sus llamadas, sin nada. Todo iba a volverse oscuro a partir de entonces, nada ni nadie en toda la tierra sería capaz de hacerme feliz después de eso.


	12. Colores

**Disclamer:** Los personajes de Tinkerbell que aparecen en las películas, libros no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a Disney.

 **Ella.**

Capítulo 12: Colores.

* * *

[Periwinkle]

Jamás pensé que llegaría a pasar algo así, no creo que nadie en la tierra pudiera hacer algo tan terrible como para merecer el dolor que sufrí, su muerte me destrozó de tal forma que ya no volví a ser la misma desde entonces. Nada ni nadie podría levantarme aunque fuera un poco los ánimos, y es que fue entonces cuando me di cuenta que mi vida había perdido todo el sentido que tenía. Me había quedado sin sus labios, sin su voz, sin sus caricias... sin ella. Sólo con pensarlo rompía a llorar.

Slush no se separó de mi lado ni un sólo momento, él fue el quién vivió esa tragedia de cerca y no le envidiaba por ello.

* * *

[Slush | dos días atrás]

Maldeciría ese viernes el resto de mi vida, llamé a Tink para informar de lo ocurrido, sin darle muchos detalles para que no se volviera loca y cogió el vuelo ese día mismo, pese a tener que desaprovechar el que ya tenía para el día siguiente. Me dolió tener que explicar la situación a Dewey y Milori. Los médicos dijeron que necesitaría un trasplante de corazón de inmediato pero, no había ninguno compatible con su grupo sanguíneo para las cuarenta-y-ocho horas que le restaban de vida.

Me desgarraba pensando que en un par de días Peri podría desaparecer de nuestras vidas sin siquiera despedirse, haría cualquier cosa para que no ocurriera, no quería perderla con tan solo veintitrés años.

Busqué por Internet todos los hospitales que habían cerca para llamarlos en busca de un corazón que pudiera reemplazar el de Peri, pero todos ya estaban en contacto con nuestro hospital para comunicarse con nosotros en caso de tener uno compatible. No podía creer que con la de gente que hay, nadie hubiera muerto joven recientemente.

Cuando llegó Tink con su amiga Vidia no supe como darle las malas noticias, ella menos que nadie podría soportar su muerte y nuestra única esperanza residía en que llamaran anunciando que habían encontrado un donante.

"¿Cómo está Peri? ¿Se ha despertado ya?" la abracé, primero por que necesitaba a alguien que me ayudara a llevar la situación y segundo por que no sabía qué decirle "Contéstame..." estaba por echarme a llorar por lo impotente que me sentía.

·No... Peri... necesita un trasplante de corazón...·

"¿Qué?" su expresión rompería el alma de cualquiera "¿Cómo que...? ¿Cuándo la operan? ¿Qué... probabilidades hay de que salga mal?" no fui capaz de guardar mis lágrimas.

·Verás... debido a... lo joven que es y el grupo sanguíneo que tiene... no hay ningún donante· cerré los ojos para no chocarme contra la realidad.

"¿¡Qué!? ¡Estás de coña ¿no?!" me quedé en silencio sin valor para abrir la boca "¡Slush! ¿Cómo que no hay donantes? Es imposible" mi cara valía más que mil palabras, no había nada que pudiera hacer ya.

"Lo siento Tink... pero seguro que saldrá algún donante, estoy segura" el optimismo de Vidia era inútil en una situación como aquella.

"¡No me vengas con mierdas! ¿¡Cuanto tiempo nos queda!?" casi había pasado un día desde que salimos de la pista de patinaje y todo seguía igual, con cada minuto mi esperanza caía en picado.

·Poco más... de un día...· no pude soportarlo más, me senté en la escalera de la entrada y sumergí mi cabeza entre mis piernas.

"¡SLUSH! No puedes hablar en serio, ¿dónde está Peri? ¡SLUSH~!" tras un doloroso suspiro me digné a mirarla, viendo como surgían sus primeras lágrimas.

·¿Sí...?· Tink se rompió en aquél momento, no quería ni imaginarme el dolor que debió sentir en aquél momento.

"Peri... no va a morir... No va a morir ¿me oyes? ¡No se lo permitiré!" dijo entrando al hospital todo decidía.

·¡E-espera!· me ignoró y una vez dentro se puso a gritarle a la recepcionista, sin darse cuenta de que allí no hablaban español ·¡Tink basta! ¡No te entienden!· estaba muy alterada, tenía la cara roja de ira y sus lágrimas no dejaban de correr.

"¡Peri no puede morir! ¡NO PUEDE!" la abracé sin lograr tranquilizarla, intentando consolarla como hacía con Peri.

·Todo saldrá bien, ya lo verás. En unos días estarás comiendo donuts con ella de nuevo...· ni yo me creía esas palabras, me dolió recordar sin querer la última vez que los comimos dulces juntos.

"Tenemos que hacer algo..." me empujó de repente con fuerza y me penetró con la mirada "Tenemos que salvar a Peri" su ímpetu no serviría de nada, poca cosa podíamos hacer a esas alturas.

·Ya contacté con todos los hospitales de la zona pero es inútil, todos están registrados en la red de donantes. Si hubiera alguno ya lo sabríamos·

"¿Pero cómo puede ser que no haya ninguno? Es que la gente no se muere ¿o qué?"

·No con veinte años...·

"Pues matamos a alguien" con la cara que puso la vi totalmente capaz.

·¿No lo dirás en serio...?·

"Pasar unos años en la cárcel a cambio de su vida, ¿tú no lo harías?"

·¿Matar a un inocente por ella...? No. Mira... no podemos hacer nada más Tink, no tenemos más remedio que esperar· fue entonces cuando Vidia se incorporó en la conversación.

"Oye ¿y no hacen corazones artificiales? Escuché que consiguieron hacer un riñón artificial, como tenéis dinero..." fue algo descabellado pero era una idea mejor que la de Tink. No tenía ni idea de si algo tan relativamente complejo como un corazón podía ser artificialmente creado, pero tampoco lo había mirado.

·Vamos· nos fuimos a la sala de espera donde había Internet y nos pusimos a buscar sobre el tema.

Vidia tenía razón, ya habían algunos hospitales en los que se hacían órganos artificiales para trasplantes, pero no habían corazones. El tiempo pasaba y seguíamos sin recibir la llamada.

Al cabo de un par de horas, me puse a buscar en foros de medicina alemanes y encontré a un chico que dejó su número de teléfono para casos como el nuestro. No especificaba nada más, por lo que no tenía mucha esperanza.

Cuando hablé con él me quedé a cuadros, al parecer, en una universidad prestigiosa cerca de allí, tenían un arsenal de corazones artificiales ilegales listos para trasplante por medio millón de euros, y la tasa de supervivencia era de un sesenta por ciento. Por desgracia nos emocionamos demasiado rápido por que se requería más tiempo del que disponíamos para preparar la operación y no se podía llevar a cabo.

Me cabreé conmigo mismo por no haber llamado antes. Una simple llamada podría haber salvado la vida de Peri, fue tan absurdo que me entraron ganas de pegarme un tiro.

A unas seis horas del trágico final, sin haber dormido en dos días y perdiéndome de nuevo en Internet en busca de un milagro, aparecieron las chicas con algo de comida.

"¿Qué tal?" estábamos hechos polvo, los padres de Peri y de Tink estaban en camino y no quería tener que recibirlos con malas noticias.

·Nada... y aunque encontrara algo no nos daría tiempo. Lo único que podemos hacer es esperar·

"¡Joder! No podemos quedarnos de brazos cruzados, tenemos que hacer algo antes de que sea demasiado tarde" la falta de sueño, los nervios y la presión del momento nos estaba destrozando a todos, después de que terminara todo quería tirarme en la cama y quedarme dormido una semana entera.

·Lo siento pero es lo que hay, no podemos hacer nada...·

"¡Serás inútil! Claro que aún podemos hacer algo, no está todo perdido, aún hay una posibilidad" levanté una ceja intrigado.

"Tink no" olía a idea descabellada como la de matar a alguien, pero por escucharla no perdíamos nada.

·Se te ve muy confiada, ¿se te ha ocurrido algo?·

"Sé de donde sacar un corazón para ella pero necesito tu ayuda" tardé unos segundos en darme cuenta de a qué corazón se refería.

·¿De don...de? Espera ¿no estarás pensando en...?·

"¡Sí! Si me suicido luego tendrás tiempo para ponerme el corazón artificial" lo dijo como si no fuera gran cosa, como si su vida fuera un juego de niños de quita y pon.

"No dejes que lo haga, es muy arriesgado" Vidia estaba realmente preocupada por ella.

·Es una puta locura Tink, ¡olvídalo ahora mismo!· la veía tan capaz que no pude evitar alterarme.

"¿¡Y vas a dejar que muera!?"

·¡No! Pero no voy a permitir que mueras tú también·

"Pero si sale bien-"

·Un sesenta por ciento Tink, no puedes jugar con tu vida de esa forma, ¿te imaginas a Peri en un mundo en el que no estás tú? Por que yo no·

"Pero seguro que sale bien, lo presiento"

·Ni con un noventa-y-nueve por ciento dejaría que hicieras algo así. Y ahora no te separes de mí ni un momento, tú Vidia vigílala también, en un rato vendrán tus padres y lo último que quiero es tener que decirles que has muerto para salvar a Peri·

"Os odio" era una auténtica locura, yo tampoco quería que Peri muriera pero no sería capaz de morir para salvarla. En parte era la única opción que nos quedaba pero no podría soportar que saliera mal, incluso podría haber algún problema y que las dos terminaran dos metros bajo el suelo, no lo podía permitir.

·Yo soy el primero que quiere que viva pero esa no es una solución·

"¿Y entonces qué hacemos? ¿eh? Venga, dímelo"

·¡Esperar joder! ¡No podemos hacer más!·

"¿¡Y dejar que-!?"

"¿¡Podéis dejar de discutir de una vez!? Si no hay más soluciones Peri morirá y punto, aceptadlo de una vez" menuda bofetada se llevó Vidia, tenía razón pero no podía ser tan directa con Tink "Pues dale, suicídate, ¡venga! te crees muy valiente ¿no?"

"¡Pues sí! Y aho-"

·¡Calmaros! Por dios... así no vamos a solucionar nada·

"Qué os den" Tink intentó largarse pero no se lo permití "¡Suéltame!" una parte de mí quería soltarla para que se fuera pero no podía hacerlo.

·No quiero que hagas una estu-· me dio una patada en los huevos que me dejó en el suelo y me dolió una media hora ·Ve a por ella...· Vidia la siguió y las perdí de vista por ese pasillo.

Esa fue la última vez que la vi con vida, corriendo desesperadamente hacia su muerte. Vidia fue incapaz de detenerla. Un cristal roto de un triste baño fue el encargado de bañar el suelo de rojo. No quise ni imaginarme la escena, iba a quedarse grabada en la mente de su amiga para siempre.

Llamaron a los veinte minutos diciendo que iban a empezar con la operación y por poco destrozo el móvil al lanzarlo al suelo. Por una parte estaba inmensamente feliz de que Peri pudiera vivir pero por otro lado tenía miedo de que Tink no pudiera volver a verla nunca más.

Empezamos a prepararlo todo para el trasplante de Tink e hicimos todo lo que nos pidieron al pié de la letra. Milori llegó en el mejor momento para dar su consentimiento en persona y, como ya no podíamos volver atrás, seguimos con ese descabellado plan.

La operación de Peri fue todo un éxito y era de esperar, Peri sería incapaz de rechazar el corazón de su hermana. Por otro lado, la operación de Tink duró más de lo que se esperaba. Como no nos dejaban estar en el hospital de la universidad por razones de seguridad, nos iban informando por teléfono.

Poco después de que nos informaran de que Peri ya estaba estable y podíamos ir a verla, nos llamaron diciendo que Tink había fallecido.

Fue tan injusto que salí del hospital para encerrarme en el coche y gritar a pleno pulmón. No paré hasta que me dolieron las cuerdas vocales, me sentí responsable por su muerte y estaba seguro de que Peri me odiaría por ello.

Cuando volví a la habitación destrozado, viendo las tristes caras de todos y escuchando a Vidia llorando en el baño, Milori me dio el móvil de Peri para enseñarme el último mensaje que le dejó Tink. Fue imposible no llorar al leerlo.

Aún faltaban horas para que Peri despertara por lo que me senté en el sillón que había y pensé en cómo serían los días a partir de entonces con los ojos cerrados. Quedé dormido por agotamiento, con los ojos encharcados recordando los agradables momentos que pasamos con Tink.

* * *

[Periwinkle]

Ni psicólogos, ni mi familia, ni Slush fueron capaces de sacarme de ese oscuro agujero de dolor. Me pasé casi un mes en el hospital sin hablar, lloré tanto que mis ojos se volvieron rojos de por sí. Tenía una pinta horrible, no es necesario decir que después de eso no volvería a patinar nunca más, que pisar Barcelona se me haría imposible, escuchar la oreja de van gogh me mataría y que ver una foto, un vídeo o cualquier tontería relacionada con Tink iba a hacerme pedazos. Ni siquiera fui a su funeral por lo doloroso que sería.

No celebré mi cumpleaños, ni siquiera sabía que lo era hasta que vi el mensaje de mis padres al cual no respondí.

Tras un par de eternos e infernales meses, sin ganas de vivir ni de hacer nada, Slush me preguntó.

"¿Qué quieres hacer a partir de ahora?" la respuesta era muy clara, quería envenenarme para detener el tsunami de lágrimas que impactaba contra mí cada mañana al sentirme más sola que nadie, pero Tink no querría que echara a perder su vida, quería que fuera feliz por las dos pero, si me viera ahora mismo, me echaría una bronca sin precedentes, me sacudiría y me diría que viviera lo mejor que pudiera.

Pero nada, ni el brutal apoyo de mis fans que me dieron al enterarse de la noticia, ni la consideración que tuvieron los medios al poner a Tink en un pedestal al hacerse viral nuestra historia, que dio la vuelta al mundo bajo el título de _Su hermana perdida le regala la vida tras veinte años separadas,_ ni siquiera Qana, que contactó conmigo para saber cómo estaba me animó un poco. Lo único que sentía era un odio abrasador hacia todos los que decían su nombre sin conocerla y dolor, un deprimente dolor que iba quitando los colores a mi vida uno a uno.

Cuando me dieron el alta, fuimos a un hotel no muy lejos del hospital por que no tenía ganas de coger un avión para ir a ninguna parte.

Quería estar sola el resto de mi vida, consumiéndome entre la oscuridad de esos grises días pero Slush no me lo permitía. Hacía lo imposible para hacer que cada día fuera algo especial, pero era inútil. Me sentía mal por él por que se esforzaba mucho por mí y yo a penas le daba las gracias.

Tras un par de meses encontré dos billetes de avión para ir a Madrid encima de la mesa.

·¿Slush? ¿Qué es esto?· dije sin ganas ni espíritu.

"Vamos a ir a casa de tus padres, allí estarás mejor" cierto era que me estaba empezando a hartar de estar en el mismo hotel día tras día, pero no tenía ganas de ver a mis padres.

·Me niego· fui a romper los billetes pero estaban plastificados.

"Estoy harto de verte así todos los días, quiero volver a verte sonreír aunque sea una vez más... No puedes quedarte aquí para siempre..."

·Sí que puedo...· cogió un billete tras dudarlo un momento y se acercó.

"Entonces creo que iré yo solo..." me abrazó echándose a llorar y se fue hacia su habitación. Me estiré en el sofá sin ganas de moverme, escuchando como hacía las maletas para irse.

Cuando terminó se acercó para darme un beso en la frente y decirme adiós.

"Llámame si necesitas cualquier cosa" se fue sin que pudiera decir nada y me quedé llorando sola en ese sofá.

Sentí que lo había perdido todo, los días pasaron lentamente sin nada que hacer y mis solitarios paseos por esa ciudad se hacían cada vez más largos, hasta llegar a la oscuridad de la noche. Después de un par de semanas, sucumbí al alcohol y poco a poco, a los porros y a la marihuana. Eran lo único que me hacían la vida más llevadera aunque me destrozara el cuerpo y la mente.

Cada vez necesitaba ir más lejos, pastillas, cocaína, y drogas de todo tipo.

Dejé que hicieran con mi vida lo que quisieran, dejé que se enrollaran conmigo, que me follaran y se olvidaran de mí al día siguiente. Me convertí en una muñeca de trapo sucia y maltratada por la sociedad. Hice lo imposible para no volver a pensar más en Tink, no podía soportarlo.

No sé cuanto tiempo pasó desde que se fue Slush, perdí toda consciencia del tiempo cuando empecé con las inyecciones.

Uno de mis días en los que iba drogada y borracha perdida, un tío me llevó a su coche y terminamos en un hotel. Quise enrollarme con él pero por extraño que parezca, se negó.

Fue a la mañana siguiente cuando me di cuenta de que ese tío era Slush.

·¿Qué... haces aquí?· dije avergonzada por haberme visto en ese estado tan deplorable.

"Tus padres están muy preocupados por ti"

·Pues diles que estoy bien y vete·

"Ya..." me cogió el brazo y subió la manga viendo las marcas de pinchazos que tenía "¿Y a eso le llamas estar bien? ¿Para eso Tink perdió la vida?" eso fue como una patada en mi corazón, yo que me había dispuesto a olvidar su nombre y aparece él diciendo esas cosas.

·¡Cállate! ¡Déjame en paz!·

"No. Ya has visto lo que pasa cuando lo hago, vas a venir conmigo y punto"

·Me nieg-·

"¡Te obligo! No permitiré que eches tu vida a perder de esa manera, eras una persona maravillosa Peri... te quería mucho pero ahora... ahora a penas te reconozco..."

·¿Y de quién crees que es la culpa? ¿¡Porqué dejaste que se suicidara!?· mis lágrimas empezaron a correr de nuevo, al igual que tiempo atrás.

"Por que no quería perderte..." me abrazó fuertemente sin dejar que me moviera "No te soltaré hasta que me digas que vendrás conmigo"

·No quiero...·

"Venga Peri..."

·No quiero sufrir más...·

"Entonces te ayudaré a superarlo, podemos hacerlo juntos"

·No...·

"Vamos... Hazlo por ella, por los días que pasasteis juntas, por el amor que te dio... hazlo para que vuelvas a ser feliz, por favor..." relajé mi cuerpo y apoyé mi cabeza en su pecho al recordar lo mucho que llegué a quererla.

·Quiero... donuts...·

"Está bien... vamos..." me puso la chaqueta por mí, era un nublado día de Octubre especialmente frío que se vio interrumpido por la calidez de Slush.

Fuimos a una cafetería y comimos unos donuts con un café con leche que no me merecía, no podía mirarle a la cara por que sentía que le había fallado de todas las formas posibles. El silencio se vio interrumpido por sus duras palabras.

"Vamos a volver a casa, y no me refiero a la de tus padres" no estaba ni de lejos preparada para volver a Barcelona, entrar en ese piso iba a derribarme en un instante, no lo veía claro.

·No creo que pueda...· se levantó sin dejar su asiento para acercarse a mí y levantarme la cara con su mano.

"Mírame... claro que puedes ¿me oyes? Vamos a ir allí y viviremos como antes, crearemos nuevos recuerdos juntos, los dos, y seremos felices, ¿qué dices?" pasé por alto el hecho de que me estuviera pidiendo que me fuera a vivir con él como si fuéramos una pareja y me quedé pensando en los buenos recuerdos que tenía de Barcelona.

·V-vale...· sonrió y me dio un beso en la nariz que me hizo sonrojar un poco ·¿Cuando nos vamos?·

"Cuando estés lista, si quieres nos vamos ya. El hotel ya está pagado y esto también"

·Vale· terminé de comer y nos fuimos de allí. Le agarré del brazo como si fuera a escaparse y llegamos al aeropuerto con su coche de alquiler. Ni siquiera pasamos por el hotel para recoger mi ropa por que pensé que ya no me haría falta y así de paso haría un cambio de vestuario.

Esperando a que el avión saliera, me empezaron a entrar los nervios y con ellos, las ganas de consumir. Me había vuelto adicta a las drogas y temía que iba a costar acostumbrarme a vivir sin ellas.

·Slush... ¿me ayudarás a desintoxicarme?·

"Claro que sí, ¿qué necesitas?"

·Fumar...·

"Vamos" no sabía a donde me llevaba, el avión salía en unos veinte minutos y allí cerca no se podía fumar. Luego lo entendí cuando entramos en una farmacia que había por ahí. Me compró unos parches y unas pastillas para relajarme que nos recomendaron. Me sentí mucho mejor gracias a eso y logré volar tranquilamente.

Lloré recordando las veces que tuve que despedirme de ella en el aeropuerto de Barcelona cuando llegamos y pedimos un taxi para ir a casa.

·¿Porqué no alquilaste un coche como haces siempre?·

"Por que me voy a comprar uno" lo dijo con un tono de felicidad que me recordó al día que decidimos comprar ese piso para nosotras. Cuando llegamos y entramos, me hice pedazos al volver a ver esas paredes, ese suelo y esos muebles con los que pasamos la mayor parte del tiempo juntas. Nada había cambiado.

Me acerqué al comedor lentamente para ver el dibujo que pintamos en la pared y en la que dejamos la marca de nuestras manos hace ya poco más de un año.

Pensé que me costaría más volver a vivir en ese piso pero tenía una extraña sensación de calma muy agradable. Fuimos a comprar lo necesario después de eso, volviendo de nuevo a las tiendas donde solía ir con Tink, ahora un tanto cambiadas.

De vuelta a casa y ya más relajada, me armé de valor con la ayuda de Slush y llamé a mis padres para decirles que realmente, estaba bien. Se pusieron de lo más contentos y no pude evitar soltar alguna lágrima.

Le pedí a Slush que durmiera conmigo esa noche, y la siguiente, y la otra, con lo que se volvió una costumbre. Tras un par de semanas un poco mejor que antes, apareció alguien en casa, una chica, aparentemente mayor que yo pero no demasiado.

"Peri, te presento a Gliss" no sabía nada de ella, me pilló por sorpresa y no supe como reaccionar.

"Encantada" fue a darme dos besos pero me aparté de repente.

·¿Q-qu-…?· me quedé mirando a Slush para que me diera una explicación.

"Ella es... alguien que te podría ayudar a vivir mejor" mi cabeza se disparó pensando en _lesbiana_ pero cerré los ojos instintivamente descartando esa idea.

·¿Es psicóloga?·

"¿Lo eres?" le preguntó remarcando que podría habérselo preguntado directamente a ella.

"Bueno, técnicamente no, aún no he terminado la carrera pero sé cuatro cosillas. Me fascinó tu caso y cuando me enteré de que estabas viviendo por aquí me las apañé para contactar con Slush hehe"

·¿Y qué quieres?· dije cortando el ambiente.

"Ayudarte. Creo que os iría bien que os echara una mano"

"Dice que le gustan los donuts"

·¿Y con eso me vas a convencer?·

"Dale una oportunidad"

·Hm... ¿eres...?· tenía que preguntárselo.

"¿Lesbiana? No, lo siento" me sorprendió que supiera lo que iba a preguntarle.

·¡N-no lo sientas!· un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo cuando se rieron y sentí diversión después de mucho tiempo.

"¿Vamos a tomar algo así nos conocemos mejor?" me cogió de la mano y me quedé embobada mirando sus ojos claros.

·S-sí·

"¡Genial! ¡Vamos!" me tiró de la mano y nos fuimos tal cual, casi olvidándonos de coger los abrigos.

·A-aah·

* * *

[Slush]

Recé para que ellas dos se llevaran bien. Tenían bastante en común por lo que Gliss tenía que hacerlo fatal como para que fuera mal, pero aún así tenía mis dudas.

Supe que fue una gran idea cuando volvieron a casa después de casi cuatro horas y vi a Peri con una gran sonrisa en su cara.

"Slush, voy a tener una hija" me quedé sin saber qué decir unos segundos, se me acumularon demasiadas preguntas y terminé por juntarlas todas.

·¿Cómo?·

"Inseminación artificial, quiero ser mamá y quiero que sea una niña" reí nerviosamente mientras trataba de procesarlo.

·¿Lo has decidido ahora?·

"¡Sí! Gliss dice que es una idea genial para rehacer mi vida, y ahora que tengo tiempo y dinero, es perfecto" Gliss me guiñó el ojo como diciendo _de nada._

·Así que vas a ser mamá eh... ¿ya sabes qué nombre le vas a poner?·

"Claro, el que Tink querría ponerla a su hija"

·Ah, ¿cuál era...? ¿Clara?· lo sabía, pero quería que me corrigiera.

"No burro, Laura, y va a tener unos ojos azules preciosos"

·Bueno, soñar es gratis...· y soñar fue lo que hizo. Los siguientes días se volvió más activa y empezó a mirarse el tema de ser madre más seriamente. Gliss fue apareciendo por casa de vez en cuando y poco a poco se fue llevando bien con sus amigas de la universidad.

De un día para otro dejó de querer dormir conmigo y volvimos a dormir en habitaciones separadas. Ese día sentí que de ahora en adelante iba a depender menos de mí y me alegré por ello.

Me hacía inmensamente feliz verla de buen humor de nuevo, Milori casi se cae de la silla cuando le invitamos a comer a casa para decirle que iba a ser abuelo, nos lo pasamos genial.

Tras dos meses buscando información y dándole vueltas al asunto, Peri se decidió ir al hospital para quedarse embarazada. Pude ver la tierna ilusión en sus ojos cuando esperábamos a que nos llamaran. Fue imposible que no me tomaran por un impotente, pero no me importó ya que, vivir la felicidad de Peri era lo único que me importaba.


	13. El precio de la vida

**Disclamer:** Los personajes de Tinkerbell que aparecen en las películas, libros no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a Disney.

 **Ella.**

Capítulo 13: El precio de la vida.

* * *

[Tinkerbell]

Desperté. Cuando fui consciente de mí misma me alegré un montón por que significaba que mi plan había salido bien e iba a poder estar con Peri de nuevo, pero me extrañó no encontrar ninguna cara familiar a primera vista. Había un doctor que estaba toqueteando una máquina que tenía al lado.

·Em... esto... ¿helou?· en ese momento me arrepentí de no haber hecho clases de Inglés que Peri tanto me recomendó, no tenía mucho pinta de hablar español.

"¡Willkommen in der Hölle!" dijo riéndose. No sé qué le hacía tanta gracia pero no me pareció muy profesional. Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de que estaba atada de manos y pies, conectada a una máquina que me monotorizaba y me encontraba en una habitación que a penas hacía cinco metros cuadrados con una sola puerta en frente.

·¿Qué está pasando aquí? ¿Qué es todo esto?· me puse histérica, no entendí nada de lo que dijo y se fue dejándome sola. Intenté desatarme y pedir ayuda gritando pero nada, nadie apareció por ahí en unas dos horas. Pensándolo positivamente, estaba viva y tenía esperanzas de que tarde o temprano apareciera Peri por esa puerta, pero esa esperanza fue desvaneciéndose en el momento que escuché unos gritos desgarradores al abrirse la puerta que aislaba muy bien el sonido.

Recé para que aquello hubiera sido algún tipo de horroroso malentendido, que fuera una broma de muy mal gusto o algo pero esos dos doctores que entraron no me dieron muy buenas vibraciones.

Me subieron la manga de la bata azul que llevaba y uno me puso un extraño adhesivo transparente en el brazo mientras el otro tomaba notas. Grité de dolor con todas mis fuerzas, me estaba abrasando la piel pero no les importó lo más mínimo. Probaron con quince adhesivos diferentes en varias partes de mi cuerpo, algunos que a penas dolían y otros que me hacían llorar retorciéndome de dolor.

Ni se dignaron a curarme las heridas al irse, me dejaron sola de nuevo, conectada a esa máquina que controlaba mis constantes vitales y lloré de miedo. Quería que viniera Peri a sacarme de allí pero por mucho que lo deseé, nadie vino a por mí.

Localicé una cámara que me estaba grabando cuando inspeccioné la habitación y lo primero que me vino a la mente fueron las películas de Saw que vi con Rosetta, no quería ser la protagonista de la película, ni siquiera había hecho nada malo para merecerlo.

Las horas se hicieron eternas en silencio, sin nada que hacer, nada que ver, ni nada que sentir a excepción de la incomodidad que se hacía cada vez más insoportable. Necesitaba moverme, salir de esa camilla pero no podía.

La máquina hizo un extraño ruido de repente y todo se volvió oscuro. Perdí completamente la noción del tiempo, del día y de la noche, no tenía ninguna referencia con la que saber cuánto tiempo estaba pasando. Desperté mareada, algo más cómoda y con una bata limpia, sola, de nuevo, para que las horas pasaran lentamente perdiéndome en mis pensamientos.

No encontré ninguna explicación lógica a lo que estaba pasando, alguien tenía que venir a por mí, seguro que me estarían buscando, no podía ser que después de operarme terminara allí sin más, tenía que ser un error.

Me empecé a deprimir cada vez más, esa tortura psicológica me quitaba la vida poco a poco pero no era nada comparable con lo que estaba por venir. De nuevo, esos mismos doctores de la otra vez vinieron para darme unas inyecciones, drogarme y analizar mi comportamiento. Empecé a sentirme fatal, creí que me habían metido veneno o algo, vomité sin parar durante una media hora y volvieron a abandonarme como si nada.

Las cosas no mejoraron los días siguientes, me volvieron a hacer las pruebas de los adhesivos y me hicieron otras de todo tipo que me destrozaban de todas las formas posibles. Me derrumbé al entender que esa organización que ofrecía corazones artificiales era una estafa que decía a los familiares que el paciente había muerto para hacer todo tipo de pruebas con ellos. No les preocupaba mi salud en absoluto, tarde o temprano alguna de sus pruebas iba a quitarme la vida e iba a quedarme sin volver a ver a Peri.

Era peor que una tortura, les diría cualquier cosa para que pararan pero ellos no querían sonsacarme información, el odio y la rabia que crecían en mi interior me estaban volviendo loca. Un día como otro cualquiera, me hicieron una prueba de las que dolían hasta que me desmayaba a las que ya me habían sometido antes, pero fue inexplicablemente peor. Sentí algo parecido a lo que sentí en aquél baño en el que me desangré y por un momento, pensé que iba a descansar en paz para siempre, pero esos hijos de puta lograron mantenerme en vida.

Fue horriblemente frustrante, quise suicidarme tantas veces que ya perdí la cuenta. Los días pasaban en ese infierno y cada vez estaba peor, tanto física como psicológicamente. Un montón de heridas y cicatrices quedaron marcadas en mi piel, no sabía ni si tenía todos los órganos y ni siquiera podía ver bien, pero me dio igual, tan solo quería que llegara mi fin. Aprendí a dejar mi mente totalmente en blanco para que las largas esperas se hicieran más cortas y el dolor se hizo tan común en mi vida que aprendí a soportarlo.

Perdí toda la identidad en esa habitación, me convertí en un saco de carne y hueso con el que jugar al que ya no le importaba morir. Quizás pasaron cinco años, quizás diez o incluso quince, no lo sabía, pero un día, me desperté desatada y la cámara que había no tenía luz. Me reí entre lágrimas por que no sabía qué hacer. Me toqué la cara después de mucho tiempo y me sequé las lágrimas con mucho gusto.

Me quité la vía que tenía conectada a la máquina y todos los electrodos que tenía. Me sentí más libre que nunca, intenté sentarme con mucho cuidado pero fue ridículamente difícil. Terminé en el suelo cuando quise salir de la camilla.

Gateé como pude hasta la puerta y la abrí. Un largo pasillo con muchas puertas me hizo lanzar un duro suspiro. Probé de ponerme de pie pero fue imposible, mis piernas habían perdido toda la fuerza, a penas tenían músculo.

Entonces entró un chico, con ropa normal y me ayudó a levantarme.

·¿H...hola?· no dijo nada, me dejó apoyada en la pared y sacó una caja de debajo la cama que puso encima y sacó mi ropa y mis cosas. Volví a caer al suelo al intentar ir a por mi móvil cuando lo vi. Ese chico me ayudó a sentarme en la cama y me vistió en un momento.

No tenía ni idea de qué cojones pasaba, pero estaba inmensamente feliz de volver a ponerme unos vaqueros. Por desgracia el móvil no se encendía, luego me di cuenta de que aunque se encendiera tampoco podría llamar a nadie, mi número debió de darse de baja hace mucho tiempo.

Casi a sus brazos me sacó de allí y vi que habían otros saliendo de sus habitaciones, confusos, algunos realmente mal. Fue una imagen que preferí no haber visto. Me alivié al ver a la policía en recepción, llevando a los pacientes a las ambulancias que habían.

Mis ojos brillaron cuando vi el exterior, mis ansias de salir fueron tales que cuando me dejó con otros pacientes fui lo más rápido que pude hacia la salida. Cuando una brisa me acarició sentí algo parecido a un orgasmo, no podía creer que hubiera salido viva de aquella pesadilla.

Viendo el panorama y que estaban llevando a la gente a los hospitales, decidí escaparme. No quería volver a pisar un hospital en mi vida, me moría de ganas de volver a casa y volver a estar con los míos.

Fui andando disimuladamente hasta que me detuve en la siguiente calle, agotada por el esfuerzo físico que hice. Miré el dinero que tenía en la cartera del pantalón y un par de billetes de cincuenta me hicieron sacar una sonrisa.

Hice parar un taxi que acababa de dejar a alguien en la entrada y subí ansiosa por ir al aeropuerto. No fue fácil, pero logré entenderme con ese alemán y me llevó hasta allí por unos cuarenta euros. Tenía mucha hambre pero tenía que comprar un billete cuanto antes y llamar a casa para decirles que estaba bien.

Me quedé de piedra al ver pequeños robots que se deslizaban por el aeropuerto guiando a la gente y busqué una pantalla en la que pusiera la fecha. No me pude creer que sólo hubieran pasado poco más de cinco años, sentí que había perdido media vida ahí dentro.

Me centré en comprar el billete pero no supe por donde empezar, los iconos de los carteles no eran muy intuitivos. Por suerte, un robotito de esos se acercó a mí.

·¿Hola?·

"Idioma español seleccionado, ¿en qué puedo ayudarle?" me derretí de alivio al poder hablar con algo que me entendiera. Le pedí un billete para Barcelona y me dijo los precios y las horas de los vuelos que habían, además de decirme los pasos y acompañarme para comprarlos.

Veinte euros fueron suficientes para volver a casa, mucho más barato que la última vez. Cuando pasé sin problemas los controles de seguridad, compré algo de comida en una máquina expendedora y busqué un teléfono con el que llamar. Había una zona con unos cristales que supuse que eran tabletas y sólo con ver como lo manejaba un señor descarté esa opción, parecía muy complicado.

No vi ningún teléfono como los de antes, quise pedirle a alguien el móvil para hacer una llamada pero nadie iba a entenderme y tampoco tenía muchas ganas de hablar con nadie, no estaba para nada acostumbrada.

Con los nervios, el conjunto de emociones que se me acumulaban después de tanto tiempo y los cambios de altura del avión me hicieron vomitar un par de veces, pero eso no era nada comparado con lo que pasé.

Al llegar a Barcelona andé lo más rápido que pude hacia la parada de taxis, no estaba muy lejos pero me agoté y terminé con las piernas doloridas.

"¿Vamos con prisa?" dijo al verme recuperándome.

·Un poco... ¿Con cuarenta euros me puedes llevar a la calle Pau Claris?·

"A ver... unos quince kilómetros... sí, hasta por unos treinta y todo"

·Menos mal... Vamos· me relajé en aquél coche tan moderno y en unos veinte minutos llegamos a mi casa, en la cual esperé encontrar una cara familiar.

Respiré hondo con el pulso acelerado y llamé al ático donde pasé tantos días.

"¿Diga?" esa voz no parecía la de Peri, pero tampoco es que la recordara muy bien.

·¿Peri?· en ese momento pensé que debía de haber conseguido llamar a alguien antes de llegar hasta allí, pero tenía demasiadas ganas de volver a verla como para perder el tiempo llamando.

"No... ahora mismo no está, volverá en un rato. ¿Quién es?" lo primero que pensé fue que era su novia, pero era demasiado pronto para sacar conclusiones.

·Eh... soy Tink, ¿puedes abrirme?·

"¿Qué Tink?"

·Joder, la hermana de Peri, ábreme·

"Ya, claro. ¿No tienes nada mejor que hacer que tocar las pelotas a la gente?" y colgó. Me quedé a cuadros, no me creyó. Era comprensible que lo tomara a broma pero no esperaba que me mandara a paseo de esa forma. Volví a llamar insistiendo.

·A ver Gliss, he pasado unos cinco años horribles, no me vengas con gilipolleces. Si quieres baja y te enseño el tatuaje del pecho·

"No me jodas... ¿Cuáles son los donuts favoritos de Peri?"

·De los que tienen ese glaseado rosa, ábreme de una vez· abrió y me quedé pensando en quién podría ser esa tal Gliss mientras estaba en el ascensor.

Cuando se abrió la puerta vi a una mujer que llevaba a una niña pequeña en brazos.

·Em...· salí dejándole espacio para que cogiera el ascensor pero se me quedó mirando.

"¿En serio eres Tink?" deducí que ella era Gliss "¿Qué te ha pasado?" dijo mirándome de arriba a abajo.

·No quieras saberlo, ¿quién eres tú? ¿es tú hija?· esa niña pequeña de unos cinco años se me quedó mirando fijamente sin apartar sus oscuros ojos.

"E-es... la hija de Peri, ¿d-donde has estado?" me quedé con la boca abierta, por lo visto no desperdició el tiempo mientras yo no estaba.

·¿Así que tú y Peri...?· por un momento creí que me había reemplazado por ella.

"Oh, no, no no no, sólo soy su amiga, estoy cuidando de Laura mientras está en el súper. B-bueno, entra" me hizo gracia que la llamara Laura, adoraba ese nombre.

Al entrar en casa de nuevo sentí un inmenso alivio, había vuelto a mi vida anterior y eso no podía hacerme más feliz. Me paré en el comedor viendo el dibujo que pintamos del corazón el cual ahora tenía una pequeña manita entre las nuestras.

·¿Te importa que me dé una ducha? Estoy horrible·

"Claro claro, tú misma" aún no se podía quitar la cara de alucine que tenía. Fui al baño y vi lo demacrada que tenía la cara, los pelos horribles que tenía y pensé que no podría volver a ponerme guapa nunca más.

Me quité la ropa con alguna dificultad mientras escuchaba hablar a Gliss.

"Tía, tienes que volver a casa ya, ha pasado algo que... No, la peque está bien, es... v-ven, tampoco te lo creerías. Vale..."

* * *

[Periwinkle]

Subí por las escaleras para ir más rápido y entré en casa con los ojos inquietos.

·¿Gliss?· dejé las bolsas de la comida en el suelo y Laura vino corriendo a mí.

"¡Mami!" la cogí en brazos viendo a Gliss con una sonrisa de las suyas. Esperé a que me dijera lo que ocurría pero se quedó callada "Tink ha bajado del suelo"

"Haha, del suelo no, del cielo..."

·¿Eh?· escuché que alguien se estaba dando una ducha y me quedé como una tonta riendo ·¿Quién está en el baño?· era más que imposible que fuera Tink, esa broma era no tenía ninguna gracia.

"No lo sé, compruébalo tú misma"

·¿Ha vuelto Slush?· dije extrañada yendo hacia el baño.

"Nope, es Tink"

·Venga ya, ¿es Spike?·

"No, que es Tink"

·Sí claro, ¿ha aparecido de la nada no? ¡¿Hola?!· dije dando golpecitos en la puerta. La ducha se paró y tras unos segundos continué ·¿Quién hay ahí?·

"N-no entres..." por un momento me pareció escuchar su voz, pero no podía ser.

·Ahora en serio, ¿qué coño está pasando aquí?·

"Entra de una vez" abrí la puerta despacio con algo de miedo y desde el reflejo del espejo vi unos largos pelos rubios secándose. Me impactó ver su cuerpo esquelético lleno de heridas, ella no podía ser Tink.

·¿Quién e...res?· se giró tapándose con la toalla, mirándome de reojo casi asustada.

"No me mires..."

·No puede ser· vi nuestro tatuaje del corazón y me acerqué a ella como si fuera un espejismo hasta que pude acariciarle la cara ·Tink· mis ojos se transformaron en un pantano a punto de desbordarse, me quedé sin aliento y la abracé sin creerme lo que estaba pasando.

"Peri..." me eché a llorar recordando su aroma, reabriendo esa vieja herida que tanto me hizo sangrar.

·Estás... viva...· dije con un millón de preguntas en la cabeza. Le cogí la cara con las manos para mirar a esos brillantes y preciosos ojos azules que tanto me gustaban, y dejé caer mi frente con la suya ·¿De dónde has salido?· no respondió, me cogió de la nuca para besarme y hacer explotar dentro de mí una bomba de emociones que creí haber enterrado.

Su toalla cayó al suelo y nos besamos recordando aquellos tiempos, me quedé contra la pared cogiendo sus manos y perdiéndome en su boca, acelerando mi corazón como si compitiera con el suyo.

"Lo siento Peri... no pude volver antes..."

·No importa, ahora estás aquí conmigo· la seguí besando compensando todos los días que pasé sin sus labios hasta que empezó a perder fuerza ·¿Tink?· se apoyó en mí respirando con dificultad.

"Llévame a la cama" parecía agotada así que la ayudé a andar hasta la habitación y la senté.

·¿Te encuentras bien?·

"No... necesito descansar..." la metí en la cama acariciando su pelo aún un poco mojado.

·¿Necesitas algo? ¿Un poco de agua o...?·

"Te necesito a ti... y un poco de agua, sí" la besé y fui a por un baso.

"¿Qué tal está? Parece que le haya atropellado un camión..."

·Lo sé... ¿De dónde ha salido?·

"Ni idea, ha aparecido aquí sin más y se fue a la ducha nada más llegar"

·Bueno... después hablaré con ella, ¿puedes encargarte de la peque?·

"Claro, no hay problema" volví a la habitación y me la encontré llorando contra la almohada.

·Hey Tink, ¿qué ocurre?· le acerqué mi cara y me besó entre sollozos.

"Te quiero Peri... no me dejes nunca"

·No voy a separarme de ti· me quité las botas y los pantalones para meterme en la cama con ella después de que bebiera un poco y se calmó entre mis manos ·Descansa mi amor, no dejaré que vuelvan a hacerte daño· le sequé las lágrimas que le corrían por la nariz y le canté la canción de Jueves en voz baja y muy lentamente hasta que se quedó dormida.

Me quedé diez minutos observándola y preguntándome qué le podría haber pasado, dijeron que había muerto en la operación, no tenía sentido que apareciera después de cinco años.

Busqué el hospital en el que la operaron en el canal de noticias del móvil y el primer resultado tenía el título de _Desmantelan un centro de pruebas con humanos ilegal tras diez años en funcionamiento_ de hace a penas un día _._ Se me puso la piel de gallina, me leí el artículo llorando, imaginándome por lo que debió haber pasado y le envié el enlace a Gliss.

Tenía que llamar a mi padre, a Slush y a todos sus amigos para decirles lo ocurrido pero Tink me tenía cogida de la camiseta y no iba a querer soltarme, así que le dije a Gliss que lo hiciera por mí y dejé el móvil en silencio para estar con ella.

Terminé dormida sin darme cuenta entre mil pensamientos relajados por su respiración y el pulso de sus manos. Desperté al anochecer con Tink abrazada a mí.

·No voy a separarme de ti nunca más...·

"Lo sé..."

·Estás despierta...·

"No..."

·Claro que sí...· se hizo la dormida y le busqué la cara para besarla.

"Tengo hambre..."

·¿Y porqué no me despertaste? Venga vamos· no me dejó apartarme de ella ·¿Quieres comer o quedarte en la cama?·

"Las dos cosas" me reí al recordar nuestras largas y estúpidas conversaciones que teníamos en la cama que hicieron llegar tarde al trabajo a Tink unas cuantas veces.

·Le diré a Gliss que nos prepare algo...· me acurruqué con ella y vi un montón de mensajes y llamadas perdidas de todo el mundo. Nos habíamos pasado unas tres horas durmiendo y me pareció escuchar a gente en el comedor.

Llamé a Gliss para que nos informara de la situación.

"¡Mira quién se ha despertado! ¿Cómo estáis chicas?"

·Tenemos hambre, ¿nos traes algo?· un montón de risas se escucharon por el altavoz.

"Estamos comiendo un montón de donuts en el comedor, ¿os venís?"

·¡Slush! ¿Qué haces aquí?· lo último que supe de él fue que se fue a vivir a Zaragoza con su novio hace un año.

"Estamos todos aquí, venga, espabilad"

·Vamos Tink, tienen un montón de donuts· se rió y me dio un largo beso que me deshizo.

"Vamos" encendí la luz y le busqué ropa para que se vistiera. Una vez listas, nos enrollamos un momento antes de salir por la puerta y nos dejamos ver en el comedor, donde estaban Gliss, Laura, Slush, su novio, Milori, Clarion, Vidia, Rosetta e incluso Bobble, que hacía siglos que no veía. A penas cabían todos en el comedor.

·¿Y los donuts?· se alegraron un montón de vernos, Tink casi se pone a llorar al volver a verlos y la primera en abrazarla fue Clarion, seguido por Milori, sus amigos y finalmente Slush, que me dijo que acababa de pedir donuts a domicilio con el móvil.

Fue una calurosa bienvenida que disfrutamos todos un montón, ni en navidad teníamos un ambiente tan festivo y es que tener a Tink de nuevo en casa era algo que nos llenó de felicidad a todos. Nos pusimos todos al día y le contamos a Tink todo lo que pasó mientras no estaba, y es que en cinco años habían cambiado un montón de cosas.

Pero había una cosa que se había mantenido intacta, que no había cambiado en todo ese tiempo, y esa cosa era, el amor que sentía por Ella.

* * *

 **[FIN]**


	14. FA: Amor imposible

**Disclamer:** Los personajes de Tinkerbell que aparecen en las películas, libros no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a Disney.

 _Esto no estaba en mis planes, pero no pude evitar hacerlo al re-leer Ella._

 _Final alternativo para este grandísimo fic, partiremos desde el sábado por la tarde, después de que Tink se marchara del vestidor del Skating (capítulo 6). Voy a darle un buen final más realista._

 **Ella.**

Capítulo 6.1: Amor imposible.

* * *

[Periwinkle]

·¡Joder! Ha apagado el móvil· estábamos en el hotel y ya perdí la cuenta de las veces que la llamé.

"Peri, deja, ya, el puto, móvil, ella ya ha tomado una decisión, acéptala de una vez" pero no estaba dispuesta a rendirme.

·Déjame en paz, no es asunto tuyo· me puse a enviar mensajes de texto de pago, como se hacía antes. _Tink, llámame por dios | Necesito verte, lo nuestro no puede terminar así | Por favor, no me hagas esto, te quiero | Dime que al menos vendrás mañana, por favor | Slush me dijo que sentías algo por mí, no puedes hacerme esto | Al menos seamos amigas, desbloquéame de whatsapp | Estoy en el Palace, habitación 563, ven cuando quieras | Dime que no te has deshecho de la pulsera._

"¡Para! No me hagas quitarte el móvil, ¿es que no ves que la estás torturando?"

·¡Cállate! ¡La estoy intentando convencer!· _Sé que hay algo especial entre nosotras | El lunes vendré a verte en el trabajo | No p-_

"Basta, dame el móvil"

·¡No!·

"¡DAME EL PUTO MÓVIL PERIWINKLE!" encogí los hombros instintivamente frente ese grito. Se lo di y se lo guardó en su bolsillo. Después de eso me fui al baño y cerré la puerta con llave. Tenía todo el maldito mundo en mi contra, nadie me apoyaba, ni siquiera él. Mi corazón gritaba que fuera a por ella pero mi cabeza me estaba matando por dentro. No podía más, tenía que desahogarme de alguna forma.

·¡AAAAAAH! ¡JODEER!· por poco le pego un puñetazo al cristal. Me senté en la taza del váter para calmarme y me inundé de recuerdos de Tink al ver esa pulsera. Tenía que encontrarla, tenía que hacer lo imposible para estar con ella, tenía que ir a buscarla.

Salí del baño y fui directa a la salida, pero la puerta no se abría.

"¿A dónde crees que vas?"

·Ábreme la puerta·

"No"

·Joder Slush, ¿porqué eres tan tocapelotas? Déjame hacer lo que quiera·

"Ven aquí. Ven aquí y siéntate" tenía más que claro lo que iba a decirme, pero tampoco es que pudiera hacer nada sin la tarjeta de la habitación. Me acerqué al sofá y me senté de mala gana "Recuerdas a Qana ¿verdad?"

·Tink no tiene nada que ver con ella, no e-·

"¡Déjame hablar!, tenías diecisiete años pero recuerdo muy bien lo que dijiste. Dijiste que no volverías a patinar si eso significaba estar sin ella, que querías quedarte en Francia para siempre y que te dejara en paz, que desapareciera…"

·Sí, ¿y?·

"Ya eres mayor Peri, tienes el derecho de tomar tus propias decisiones y el dinero para hacer lo que quieras. Toma, tu móvil y la tarjeta del hotel. Si sales por esa puerta entenderé que quieres cambiar tu vida y dejar el patinaje artístico profesional, no volveré a tener nada que ver contigo y serás libre de hacer lo que te plazca. Con unas llamas puedo cancelar los eventos si eso es lo que quieres. Elige" me quedé pálida, inmóvil y sin palabras. Era increíblemente tentador, era lo que me pedía el corazón y lo que tenía que hacer para recuperar a Tink, pero…

Por otro lado tenía dieciocho años invertidos en mi pasión, incontable experiencia, reconocimiento mundial, un buen sueldo y Slush. Él, el impecable fiel compañero con el que llevaba seis años, con el que había pasado mil historias de todo tipo, con el que pese a todos los dolores de cabeza que le di siguió a mi lado, siempre ayudándome y apoyándome. Nos vimos crecer día a día y no era una amistad que podía terminar fácilmente.

Lo pensé, le di vueltas y vueltas pero no fui capaz de tomar una decisión.

·Y-y-yo… no puedo… elegir· me saltaron algunas lágrimas al verme atrapada en el medio de la nada, no podía escoger ninguno de los dos caminos, los dos iban a acuchillarme el corazón de una forma u otra.

"Ven aquí" me abrazó y me puse a llorar por todo lo que estaba pasando, tenía un constante dolor en el pecho como si fuera una espina clavada que no sabía cómo quitarme. Tras un par de minutos entre sus brazos, conseguí calmarme un poco "Voy a por un vaso de agua" miré si tenía alguna respuesta de ella pero nada, me ignoró por completo. No entendía cómo podía pasar de mí de esa forma, no me lo esperaba.

·Gracias· me sentí mejor al beber. Decidí que si ella no quería saber nada de mí, no podía hacer más que olvidarla, tendría que pasar los días como fuera para salir de Barcelona lo antes posible, tendría que borrarla de mi mente y tendría que hacerlo cuanto antes. No sería para nada fácil, pero si eso era lo que ella quería, tendría que aceptarlo.

"¿Ya estás mejor? En media hora iremos a buscar a tus padres, ¿quieres que lo aplace?"

·No… Estoy bien· me levanté del sofá y viendo que ni siquiera me había mandado un correo, tiré la pulsera a la basura. Después abrí el portátil decidida a borrar las fotos que me descargué de ella y fui a por mi móvil para borrarlas allí también. De repente vi que tenía un vídeo suyo del vestuario. Mi cabeza se bloqueó al tener el botón de reproducir y de borrar en la misma pantalla, no sabía qué hacer. Terminé reproduciendo el vídeo por instinto.

 _·No lo dudes. ¿Te lo has pasado bien?·_

" _Por supuesto, no pensé que tendríamos la pista solo para las dos… Ahora me arrepiento de no haber ido antes. ¿Me estás haciendo una foto?"_

 _·Es un vídeo hehe, ¿algo que declarar?·_

" _Voy a echarte de menos… cuando te vayas"_ me arrepentí al momento de no haberlo borrado, me entraron muchísimas ganas de estar con ella, demasiadas.

"Peri… tómatelo con calma ¿quieres?" dijo apagando la pantalla del teléfono "¿Te apetece hablar?"

·No hay nada de qué hablar…· borré ese vídeo dispuesta a no dejar rastro de ella en ninguna parte y borré la conversación de _Whatsapp_ también, junto con los correos que me envió. Después de eso fui al baño para arreglarme, tenía una pinta horrible.

Eran las ocho menos veinte cuando conseguí que el maquillaje ocultara mi tristeza, mis padres estaban al caer.

·Slush, vámonos· él no daba crédito a mi comportamiento, pero no podía seguir siendo una niña estúpida y caprichosa, tenía que madurar de una vez y aprender que en la vida no siempre se gana.

Fuimos a esperarlos en la estación de tren de alta velocidad, y yo, más seria y callada que nunca, me entretuve como pude para no pensar en ella.

"¿Estás bien Peri? ¿Necesitas algo?"

·Estoy bien, deja de preguntármelo· respondí seria y tajante.

A los cinco minutos llegó el tren y con él mis padres. Me mataron a besos y abrazos, y me relajé un poco al estar con ellos después de tanto tiempo, pero por dentro seguía batallando contra mis sentimientos.

Más o menos logré disimular mi estado de ánimo y nos fuimos a cenar a un restaurante de lujo.

Sólo quería volver al hotel y echarme a la cama cuanto antes, no estaba de humor para quedarme charlando con ellos después de la cena, así que cuando terminamos, puse la excusa de que estaba agotada y necesitaba descansar para la exhibición de mañana.

Aún así tuve que aguantarlos hasta llegar al hotel ya que también habían cogido una habitación allí. Las dos horas que estuve con ellos se me hicieron eternas y al final no pude evitar pensar en ella.

Ya por fin en mi cama y con mi pijama puesto, reflexioné sobre qué era lo que realmente quería hacer con mi vida. Aún tenía carrera para diez años como mínimo, pero ese ritmo de vida acabaría destruyéndome si no hacía algo al respecto. Necesitaba un respiro, unas vacaciones, un tiempo para descansar y relajarme en algún lugar tranquilo.

Me puse a pensar en dónde podría ir para pasar una temporada, algún lugar con playa, buen clima, con poca gente… y Tink volvió a golpearme el alma al imaginar lo maravilloso que sería viajar con ella.

Tuve que levantarme para beber agua y refrescar mi mente. Vi que Slush aún seguía despierto, pegado al ordenador.

·¿Viendo porno gay a estas horas?·

"Exacto, me has pillado con la chorra en mano. ¿No puedes dormir?"

·Lo conseguiré, no hace falta que me cantes una nana· volví a la habitación y me entró curiosidad por saber qué estaba haciendo con el ordenador, me pareció ver el nombre de Tink en su pantalla.

Miré el historial del navegador del ordenador desde el móvil, al parecer llevaba media hora entre páginas de redes sociales, búsquedas de direcciones, números de teléfono, familiares y otras cosas extrañas relacionadas con ella.

 _¿Qué está haciendo?_ Le envié un _Whatsapp_ diciendo, _Deja de buscar cosas de Tink y vete a dormir_ con una cara enfadada al final como hizo conmigo la noche anterior conmigo.

Di un par de vueltas en la cama intentando de todo para dormir pero tenía su nombre grabado con fuego. Eran las doce ya y tenía que hacer lo que fuera para olvidarme de ella, me estaba dando dolor de cabeza y todo.

Fui a la habitación de Slush para que me ayudara.

·¿Estás despierto?·

"Quieres que te cante una nana, ¿a que sí?"

·No, ¿tienes pastillas o algo para dormir?·

"Si, siempre tengo cloroformo, tranquilizantes, un libro de cuentos para leerte… elige"

·Muy gracioso, me parto contigo. ¿Vas a ayudarme o qué?·

"Veamos, ¿porqué no puedes dormir?" me molestó que tuviera que decírselo a estas alturas.

·¿Tú qué crees? No puedo dejar de pensar en Tink·

"Bien, entonces no intentes dejar de pensar en ella, deja que fluyan tus pensamientos y hasta puede que tengas un buen sueño. Si los bloqueas lo único que conseguirás es frustrarte y ponerte más nerviosa. Prueba a relajarte"

·¿En serio? ¿Este es tu remedio?·

"Hazme caso, tarde o temprano te quedarás dormida, ya verás. Eso sí, nada de masturbarse"

·Te odio…· volví a la cama y puse en práctica su estúpido consejo. En nada, mis recuerdos de ella ocuparon toda mi mente, esos buenos momentos que pasamos juntas, esa primera vez que la vi… Repasé lo que recordé de nuestra conversación, recordé sus fotos, sus publicaciones de _Facebook_ y sin darme cuenta casi por arte de magia, caí dormida.

Soñé que estábamos en un gran lago congelado, en una especie de valle cubierto de nieve. Allí, Tink y yo patinábamos juntas, sin nadie que nos molestara. Hacíamos el cisne cogidas de la mano y entonces nos poníamos a volar con unas preciosas alas que se desplegaban detrás de nuestra espalda. Fue un sueño increíble, nos divertíamos, volábamos por esos preciosos blancos paisajes sin preocupaciones, con total libertad, y justo cuando íbamos a besarnos debajo de un gran árbol congelado, desperté.

"Vamos, levanta"

·Hmm… joder, ¿por qué me despiertas en la mejor parte?· sonreí al recordar el sueño, quise volver a dormir para vivir aquel beso, aunque no fuera real.

"Venga, vístete que tenemos que irnos"

·¿Hoy no me traes donuts?·

"Espabila, venga, no me hagas esperar" me vestí repasando el sueño una y otra vez para no olvidarlo, imaginándome como podría haber terminado, hasta que recordé que tenía que olvidarme de ella de una vez. Me puse de mal humor.

Fuimos al ascensor pero Slush picó la planta del parking en vez de la del restaurante.

·¿Hoy no desayunamos o qué? ¿Tan tarde es?· miré la hora en el teléfono y vi que era más temprano de lo que esperaba. No tenía mensajes nuevos.

"En el hotel no. Te llevaré a un sitio especial"

·¿Me llevas al _Dunkin' Donuts_?·

"No señorita donuts, pero supongo que allí venderán" subimos al coche y tras diez minutos aparcamos en una calle al lado de un encantador _Audi_ fucsia muy chillón.

·¿Ves? Éste coche deberías de haber alquilado y no éste mercedes tan soso…·

"Increíble, tenéis exactamente los mismos gustos"

·¿Eh?· no me aclaró su comentario, tampoco quise insistir. Entramos en esa cafetería y fui directa a la vitrina para ver los dulces recién hechos.

"¿Qué te pongo?"

·Hmm… Un café con leche y uno de esos donuts de chocolate por favor· al menos un donut me iba a subir un poco los ánimos.

Cuando me di la vuelta, me sorprendieron mis ojos azules favoritos. Casi me da algo ·¡T-TINK!· por un momento pensé que nos habíamos encontrado por casualidad, que había sido obra del destino, pero luego comprendí que era cosa de Slush.

Me quedé pasmada sin entender por qué estaba ahí, pero no podía estar más contenta de volver a verla.

"¿Vamos a sentarnos?" no podía apartar la mirada de ella, la repasé de arriba abajo para memorizarla por si era la última vez que nos veíamos. Evadió la mirada en todo momento hasta que nos sentamos cara a cara, con el responsable de todo esto a mi lado.

·Tink… ¿qué-·

"Lo siento Peri, yo… No sé muy bien como decirte esto…" _dime que me quieres._ Se echó las manos a la cara un momento y suspiró, parecía estresada y sus ojeras no le favorecían "No debí haberme ido de esa forma, lo siento" _me está pidiendo perdón_ "Estaba hecha un lío y la verdad es que…" la corté, quería confirmar que venía para quedarse conmigo.

·¿Leíste mis mensajes?· su rostro me lo afirmaba, no podía estar más ilusionada por ello.

"S-sí…" esperé que me correspondiera a ellos, pero por su expresión intuí que no estaba allí para reconciliarnos "Escucha, quería verte por que necesitaba despedirme de ti debidamente, me sentía mal conmigo misma después de… lo que pasó" se detuvo al quedarse mirando mi mano.

La escondí al darme cuenta, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Ella sí que llevaba la pulsera y me sentí fatal por eso.

·L-la tengo en el hotel· mi triste excusa no sirvió de mucho.

"Mira, gracias por pasar tu tiempo conmigo pero lo nuestro no puede funcionar de ninguna manera, supongo que lo entiendes" no quise creer que esa respuesta fue por no llevar la pulsara, tampoco quise creer que lo decía en serio.

·E-espera, no puedes haber venido sólo para despedirte de mí… No quiero que esto termine… Y sé que tú tampoco…· era como si pudiera escuchar sus sentimientos, ella me quería, tenía tan claro que quería estar conmigo que no entendía por qué me rechazaba.

Al ver que ninguna de las dos decía nada, intervino Slush.

"Anoche me llamó diciendo que no merecías que se fuera de esa forma. Sé que es duro para las dos pero es lo mejor que podéis hacer. Gracias por venir hasta aquí Tink, de veras, ha sido todo un detalle"

·¿Estás segura? ¿Ni siquiera vamos a ser amigas…?· me alegró verla dudar tanto cuando nuestros ojos se encontraron, por desgracia al final asintió desviando la mirada ·¿Por qué mientes…? Dime que al menos vas a venir a la exhibición, por favor·

"No… Me gustaría, pero no creo que debamos volver a vernos, es lo mejor ¿no?" miró hacia Slush, humedeciendo mis pupilas.

Iba a hablar, pero la camarera me interrumpió.

"Aquí está… tú café y tu donut, buen provecho" me dio el tiempo suficiente para pensar en algo.

·Pues no estoy de acuerdo contigo. Me parece estupendo que hayas venido para decirme adiós pero me niego a creer que estés aquí sólo para eso. Sé que sientes algo por mí y yo jamás había querido tanto a alguien en tan poco tiempo. Hay algo especial entre nosotras dos y lo sabes, no me jodas… Al menos dime que seguiremos siendo amigas o algo, no me dejes tirada de esa forma, no antes de una exhibición· estaba a punto de ponerme a llorar, cada palabra me dolía y le di un mordisco al donut para tratar de calmarme.

"No puedo ser tu amiga, ¿es que no lo ves? Y claro que quiero estar contigo, pero es que no quiero cogerte cariño sabiendo que te irás en nada. Es que te vas a Finlandia este puto miércoles, ¿qué pretendes que haga?" ella también estaba al borde del llanto.

·Pues a la mierda Finlandia, a la mierda el patinaje, ¡me quedo aquí y ya está! ¡Problema resuelto! ¡Quiero estar contigo joder! ¡Estoy harta de todo esto!· me levanté dispuesta a dejarlo todo por ella. Por desgracia, Tink se puso en pie mirando hacia la ventana.

"Lo siento, no puedo permitir que hagas esto, es… No puedo Peri. Lo siento" y empezó a irse. Fui detrás de ella, intenté detenerla cogiéndole el brazo pero se resistió y terminamos saliendo de la cafetería dando un espectáculo.

·¡Tink por dios! No dejes que esto termine así· la agarré fuerte para darle la vuelta al salir ·¡Tink!·

"¡Basta! No lo hagas más complicado de lo que ya es, ¿¡porqué insistes tanto!?"

·¡Porque te quiero! … Y quiero estar contigo… aunque sólo sean unos días…· me quedé sin fuerza después de decir eso, dejando que unas lágrimas me adornaran las mejillas, entonces me abrazó durante unos segundos sin decir nada, sintiendo la rabia en su fuerza, queriendo pasarme el resto de mi vida entre sus brazos.

"Te echaré de menos… ya lo sabes. Ojalá nos hubiéramos conocido en otras circunstancias" cuando quiso alejarse la agarré para que no se separara de mí "Peri… tienes una exhibición que dar. Esfuérzate ¿quieres?" dijo entre sollozos.

·Si te vas la cancelo·

"Por favor Peri… no me lo pongas más difícil" antes de que fuera demasiado tarde, me lancé a sus labios para besarla al menos una vez.

Lo que esperaba que fuera un beso de película, se quedó en un horrible beso mal dado en la mejilla por haber apartado la cara. Me hizo una rabia inmensa no poder probar sus labios después de todo.

Slush me rodeó con sus brazos desde atrás dándome un beso en la cabeza mientras Tink se alejaba dando pasos hacia atrás, con una falsa sonrisa y unos ojos llorosos que no quería perder.

·¡TINK! ¡Vuelve!· se fue ·Vuelve…· y la perdí de vista.

"Entremos, venga" me daba hasta vergüenza haber hecho el ridículo intentando besarla, analizándolo bien, todos los que estaban cerca de la entrada me podrían haber visto y eso me cabreó aún más. Fui a la mesa a paso ligero y devoré el donut en segundos para coger fuerzas, con un dolor en el pecho que me provocó un escalofrío. Quería llorar como una niña pequeña y caprichosa.

Me sentía observada, rechazada, encadenada y maltratada. Quería que estallara una bomba que acabara con ese sufrimiento.

Con la boca llena y en un último intento por mantener la poca esperanza que quedaba dentro de mí, salí de la cafetería corriendo a por ella. No podía dejar que eso terminara así, pero la vi con ese _Audi_ pasando por delante de mí, perdiéndose entre ese laberinto de calles. Quise haber subido en el coche con ella, abandonando mi carrera, consiguiendo la vida y libertad que Tink tanto me hizo desear.

Quise cancelar el evento para demostrarle que no mentía, pero eso no iba a servir de nada, sólo empeoraría las cosas.

"Siento que esto tenga que terminar así… Pensé que podría cambiar de opinión pero…"

·Déjame. No quiero hablar del tema. Vámonos·

"Voy a pagar" lo esperé fuera, pensando en qué podía haber hecho para evitar que Tink se largara.

Cualquier cosa relacionada con la pista iba a recordarme a ella por la tarde que pasamos el día anterior y eso no iba a ser bueno. Aún así tenía que hacerlo, tenía que seguir mi camino, cumplir con mis deberes y avanzar sin mirar hacia atrás, por muy difícil o doloroso que fuera.

O no.

Ayer por la tarde Slush me dio a elegir y tenía razón, podía escoger el camino que quisiera, era lo suficientemente madura como para tomar una decisión y si quería dejar de patinar, tan sólo necesitaba decírselo.

Cuando subimos al coche, en medio de un silencio sepulcral, se lo dije.

·Esta va a ser mi última exhibición·

"Ya, claro, como si no te murieras de ganas de patinar con el vestido que te diseñó Tink" aunque era cierto, tenía más ganas de estar con ella.

·Yo ya te he avisado, luego no me vengas con tonterías· era arriesgado, nada me garantizara que ella querría estar conmigo al final, pero al menos ya no tendría una excusa que poner.

* * *

[Tinkerbell]

Cuando entré en el coche me puse a darle golpes al volante como una histérica. No quería que acabara de esa forma, no era mi intención pero Slush no me dejó otra salida. Peri sería capaz de colgar los patines por mí y eso era justo lo que su mánager no podía permitir.

Me hubiera gustado que nos hubiéramos hecho amigas e incluso algo más que eso, pero el estúpido de Slush no me lo permitió.

Encima me aparté cuando quiso darme un beso, me supo fatal por ella. Sentí que si nos hubiéramos besado todo habría terminado de otra forma.

Me fui de allí cabreada conmigo misma, con la entrada estándar que me dio Slush para no tener que encontrarme con ella ni con sus padres. Lo único que me quedaba de ella era ir a verla en su exhibición, a no ser que lo que dijo iba en serio y la cancelara, lo cual me sacaría de quicio.

Como aún faltaban un par de horas para las diez, decidí ir a la playa para tranquilizarme, necesitaba un poco de paz y sobre todo necesitaba pensar. Cogí la toalla que llevaba en el coche y me tumbé en la arena para escuchar las olas. Me imaginé pasando el rato allí con ella, divirtiéndonos en el agua y compartiendo la toalla juntas. Había muchas cosas que me gustaría hacer con ella, pero no podía hacer ninguna de ellas. Su mánager tenía razón, ella era inalcanzable para mí, nunca podría ponerme a su altura.

El tiempo me pasó volando imaginando mil escenarios con ella y se me hizo tarde. Volví rápidamente al coche y fui a toda prisa para el _Skating_. Fue imposible aparcar, así que tuve que correr unas cinco manzanas. Ya eran pasadas las diez y la exhibición debía de haber empezado. Me arrepentí de haber ido a la playa aunque eso dio calidez a mi corazón.

Por suerte no tuve que hacer cola. Entré desde las gradas de media altura y aluciné con la de gente que había allí. Estaba todo lleno, el espectáculo de luces y música era asombroso, todas esas personas estaban allí para verla, aplaudiendo cada una de sus maravillas.

Logré sentarme en mi sitio junto a un grupo de alemanes eufóricos y me quedé viéndola con la boca abierta. Era hipnótica, sus movimientos, sus saltos, su concentrada expresión y profesionalidad me dejaron impresionada. Entonces entendí por qué no podía dejar que dejara el patinaje, era una diosa que volaba por encima del hielo, capaz de enamorar a cualquiera.

La hora que duró la exhibición se me pasó en segundos. Cuando terminó casi me quedo sorda por los aplausos y gritos de toda gente, y no fue para menos, su impecable arte junto con la música, la iluminación y el ambiente, nos cautivó a todos, fue un espectáculo en mayúsculas.

Después de irse y dar por finalizada la actuación me sentí triste, pero entonces dijeron por los altavoces que Peri diría unas palabras. Apareció minutos después en el centro de la pista con un micrófono en mano, me alegré mucho de verla otra vez en la pantalla gigante. Se hizo silencio absoluto cuando empezó a hablar.

"Muchas… muchísimas gracias a todos por haber venido hoy hasta aquí, sé que hay algunos que vienen de muy lejos, de países como Francia, Italia o Alemania, así que pido un aplauso para todos ellos" los alemanes de mi lado se volvieron locos "Doy gracias también a todos lo que me han apoyado y al increíble equipo que ha hecho todo esto posible, un aplauso por ellos también. Por último y no menos importante, doy gracias a mi familia, mis amigos, mi entrenador y a Slush, que no sé qué haría sin él. Me encantaría quedarme más tiempo en Barcelona, adoro esta ciudad y ahora más que nunca… Por lo que voy a hacer algo que no estaba planeado, espero que me salga bien…"

Por un momento pensé que iba a dedicarme unas palabras, pero era absurdo después de lo que pasó, el dolor que sentía en el pecho era desgarrador, cada vez que pensaba más en ella tenía más ganas de estar a su lado.

Todos nos quedamos intrigados por saber qué iba a hacer. Después de dejar el micro en un rincón se puso a patinar como si nada. Hizo el cisne y la canción de la oreja de van gogh me vino a la mente. La expectación era máxima, quise creer que iba dedicado a mí pero no estaba segura. De repente, sin música, con toda la pista iluminada, un silencio abrumador y muchísima expectación, hizo el huracán, al igual que el día anterior.

Tuve que taparme las orejas por la tremenda locura que se desató en las gradas, Slush no mentía cuando dijo que era un movimiento muy especial, todo el estadio la aclamó. Volvió a hacerse con el micrófono, esta vez para batearme el corazón.

"Se… se lo dedico a una persona muy especial para mí, ojalá estuviera aquí para verme pero… En fin. ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias a todos!" lloré sabiendo que me lo había dedicado, todo el mundo aplaudía como loco. Casi ni me lo podía creer, quise saltar a la pista para abrazarla.

·¡Peri! ¡PERIII! **¡PERIII!** · grité con todas mis fuerzas como si fuera a oírme con todo el caos que había. Tenía que ir a por ella.

"Una última cosa…" todos silenciaron para escuchar sus entrecortadas palabras, estaba a punto de llorar, podía sentirlo en su voz "Este… Este ha sido mi última exhibición… Voy a retirarme de toda competición porque he conocido al amor de mi vida y no dejaré que se marche, así que no volveré a patinar" su sonrisa y sus lágrimas se reflejaban en mi cara. Nadie daba crédito a lo que estaba pasando, mucho menos yo, que era la culpable de eso.

Cuando Peri salió de la pista me puse como una moto queriendo estar con ella, no sabía qué hacer ni a dónde ir, y lo primero que se me ocurrió fue salir de las gradas. Justo cuando llegué perdida a recepción, me llamó Slush, y por poco se me cae el móvil.

·¡S-S-SLUSH!· no sabía ni por dónde empezar, estaba hasta temblando de los nervios.

"Felicidades, acabas de arruinar la carrera de Peri ¿Estás contenta?" lo ignoré por completo.

·¿D-dónde está? ¿C-cómo llego hasta ella? Dímelo, te exijo que me lo digas, rápido· suspiró.

"En los vestidores, ¿te acuerdas de cómo llegar?"

·¡Claro que no! Ven a buscarme·

"Sois tal para cual… Quédate en recepción, iré en un minuto"

·Vale gra-· colgó. Cogí un sofocón de los grandes, me puse a dar vueltas de punta a punta tratando de asimilar lo ocurrido. Casi no podía respirar.

 _El amor de su vida._ Esas palabras no dejaron de resonar en mi cabeza. Cierto era que ella me caía estúpidamente bien, que me gustaba mucho y compartíamos incontables gustos, y hasta sería capaz de enrollarme con ella pero no imaginé que su atracción por mí llegaría hasta tal punto.

Me estaba quedando sin uñas de tanto mordérmelas.

"¿Mirando las musarañas?" Slush me hizo reaccionar al aparecer de repente.

·Vámonos· se lo tomó con calma andando como si no tuviera prisa. Me puso más nerviosa de lo que ya estaba ·¿Te ha dicho algo? ¿Cómo está? ¿L-lo decía en serio? ¿¡Podríamos ir más rápido!?·

"Primero, cálmate, segundo, no vamos a ir corriendo y tercero, como le hagas daño a Peri de alguna forma te las verás conmigo" no entendí a qué venía eso "Cuida de ella ¿me oyes? A veces es muy cabezota y es imposible discutir con ella, pero ten paciencia. Como sois uña y carne supongo que no tendréis muchos problemas, pero si algún día ocurre algo, no dudéis en llamarme"

·¿A qué viene esto? Ni que fuera a casarme con ella, suenas como si fueras su padre·

"Ahora que sacas el tema, sus padres están por ahí, estaría bien que os conocierais y aclararais lo de que os impedían estar juntas. Ah, y sería todo un detalle que te cogieras unos días de fiesta para estar con ella, no creo que en tu oficina te dejen entrar con niños"

·Vale… ¿Algo más? ¿Tengo que darle de comer y sacarla a pasear cada día?·

"Muy graciosa. Ve anda, es todo recto"

·Gracias· me puse a correr hasta que llegué a pie de pista y escuché que alguien discutía en el vestidor.

Entré sin hacer ruido y me encontré a Sled echándole la santa bronca a Peri por lo que hizo, gritándole e insultándole sin miramientos.

·¡Eh tú! ¿¡Pero quién coño te has creído que eres!?·

"Sal de aquí, aún no hemos terminado" Peri se alegró de verme.

·Sí, sí que habéis terminado y ya estás saliendo de aquí antes de que-· iba directa hacia él.

"Mira niñata, no me vengas co-" le di un bofetón con toda mi rabia, sorprendiéndole. Si no me hacía caso, tenía que echarlo a la fuerza.

·¡Fuera!· le señalé la salida ·La siguiente será una patada en los huevos, quedas avisado·

"¿¡Pero tú q-!?" lo avisé. Menudo rodillazo le di, se quedó sin habla y todo.

·¿Ya te ha quedado claro?·

"Tsk…" empezó a largarse agachado y dolorido, de mala gana "Esto no ha terminado ¿me oís?"

·Mememé memimí, ¿momí?· dije, imitando su tono de voz.

Peri me abrazó con fuerza cuando se fue.

"No sabes cuánto me alegro de verte, no sabía qué hacer para sacármelo de encima. Has estado espectacular"

·No, tú has estado espectacular, ¿siempre patinas así de bien? O sea, waoh, no me extraña que seas la mejor del mundo, me quedé sorda con los gritos de los alemanes que tenía al lado· sonrió, con los ojos brillando como perlas.

"Gracias por estar ahí, pensaba que te habrías ido a casa"

·¿Bromeas? Si no fuera por Slush esta mañana te habría dicho todo lo que siento, pero se empeñaba en decirme que no interfiriera en tu carrera·

"¿En serio?"

·Sí, te envié un montón de mensajes y correos, te llamé pero bloqueó mi número y puso mi correo en spam, ya no sabía qué hacer·

"¿Lo dices en serio?" asentí apenada, él decía que era por su bien, pero yo sabía que en el fondo ella quería desmadrarse tanto como yo, y vaya si lo hizo "Esa me las pagará… B-bueno, tengo que ducharme y cambiarme en diez minutos, así que…"

·Ah, claro· se separó de mí lentamente, tratando de decirme algo con la mirada. Soy terriblemente mala con las indirectas, pero con ella, era como si pudiera leer su mente.

"¿Puedo ducharme yo también?" pregunté, aunque sabía de sobra su respuesta.

·Bueno, si insistes…· su sonrisa era tan poderosa como el mismísimo sol en pleno agosto.

Se empezó a desnudar delante de mí y la seguí para hacerlo a la vez. Nos mirábamos con curiosidad, con ansia y una pizca de vergüenza por nuestros complejos, pero eso no tenía que importarnos.

Con mi pulso galopando por un campo de baches, terminé completamente desnuda, y sus ojos analizaban cada pequeña parte de mi cuerpo, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

·B-bueno, ¿vamos?· negó con una sonrisa, acercándose lentamente a mí, poniendo sus manos suavemente en mis hombros desnudas, obligándome a respirar por la boca por la poca distancia que nos separaba. Era el momento, estaba más que claro que era el momento perfecto.

Posé mis manos en sus caderas, entrando en contacto con su barriga, teniendo nuestras bocas tan cerca que nuestros suspiros nos acariciaban.

"Te quiero Tink" esas palabras mágicas hicieron caer mis parpados para sumergirme en un beso único, en un roce de labios que no había sentido nunca, en un placer indescriptible que no reconocí en mi memoria. Nos besamos, probamos nuestras bocas perdiéndonos con el tacto de nuestra piel, creando un enlace grabado con fuego que nada ni nadie podría romper.

Desde fuera podría parecer un simple beso, pero era muchísimo más que eso, era electrizante, era todo un gozo indescriptible, el desate de pasión más intenso y emocionante de mi vida, era el comienzo de la relación más pura y loca que había tenido, era su amor bailando lentamente con mío, sintiendo que por primera vez estaba haciendo lo correcto con quien debía.

Y nos seguimos besando, ella repasando mi torso con sus manos y yo queriendo probar cada parte de ella.

Empezó a andar hacia las duchas sin despegar nuestros labios, y por poco nos caemos. Cuando encendió el agua estaba congelada así que volvimos a tocar de pies al suelo.

·¡Kyah!· el contraste con mi calor era demasiado como para soportarlo.

"Ups, perdona" la dejó abierta para que se calentara y volvió a mis labios, acariciándome con su ardiente cuerpo.

Nos pusimos debajo cuando el agua se volvió soportable y por un momento casi me ahogo. Ella disfrutaba con mi cuerpo, jugueteando con mis pezones y besándome por toda la cara. Yo no podía dejar de sentirla como una diosa capaz de revivirme con uno de sus besos.

Cerró el agua, cogió el gel de ducha y se llenó las manos hasta arriba para echármelo por todo el cuerpo, pegando el suyo al mío para compartirlo, repasando cada una de mis extremidades hasta que se detuvo en mi entrepierna, sorprendiéndome.

Me miró llevada por la excitación del momento, le di permiso para que siguiera y se puso a tocarme mientras me besaba y succionaba el cuello con maldad. Me estaba volviendo loca por momentos, y patosa de mí, quise apoyar mi espalda a la pared sin tener en cuenta el regulador, abriendo el agua sin querer.

·Au…· dolió más de lo que esperaba.

"¿Estás bien?"

·S-sí…· se rió, pero no por el golpe, si no por lo feliz que estaba, podía verlo en su rostro. Me cogió la mano y se la llevó a su pecho izquierdo. Sentí lo revolucionada que estaba, lo mucho que deseaba eso y sus ganas de quedarse todo el día en la ducha.

La abracé repasando su espalda hasta llegar a sus nalgas, donde me entretuve en la parte inferior y pasó su pierna derecha hasta mi espalda, restregándose contra mí, apoyada en mi cuello. Le agarré su trasero presionándola contra mi cuerpo, sintiendo su vagina deslizarse por el hueso de mi cadera.

Nos estábamos poniendo a cien y sus primeros gemidos me deshicieron por dentro. Le aparté su pierna para que la dejara en el suelo y la ataqué directamente con la mano, dándole el placer que tanto merecía. Ella hizo lo mismo, besándome mientras nuestros dedos jugueteaban en zonas desconocidas.

Nuestra temperatura corporal ganó a la del agua, los besos se imposibilitaron al necesitar respirar con fuerza, nuestros gemidos se igualaron al mismo tiempo y cada vez se me hacía más difícil mantenerme en pie.

Seguimos imparables y aguanté todo lo que puede hasta que mis típicos espasmos de piernas me hicieron arrodillarme.

"¿Estás… bien?" preguntó, recuperando el aliento y cerrando el agua.

·Sí, sí…· me senté en el suelo para descansar.

"Creo que aún tenemos cinco minutos" mintió, porque como mínimo llevábamos quince.

·¿Tú crees?· se arrodilló ante mí, separando mis rodillas y besándome la barriga mientras sus manos subían por mis muslos ·B-bueno vale·

Sus besos se acercaban peligrosamente y sus dedos también, arqueándome, hasta que terminaron abriéndome por completo y sentí su lengua acariciando mi clítoris.

·Aah~·

Sentí entonces uno de sus dedos intrusos dentro de mí y su boca paseándose por mi toda vagina. Entonces dejé de apoyarme en mis brazos para echar la espalda al suelo y disfrutar de su habilidad para darme placer como si estuviera en el paraíso.

No me sentí para nada incómoda pese a estar en un suelo duro, su forma de hacerme sentir bien era mejor que la que nadie me había dado hasta entonces, recorría mis paredes y me mordisqueaba en su justa medida, su lengua me drenaba y no tardé gemir de placer, sintiendo mis fluidos correr sin parar.

"¡Vamos Peri, no hagas esperar más a la gente!" la voz de Slush, quién debió de escucharme, nos cortó todo el rollo.

"¡Ya voy!" dejé caer mi cabeza en el suelo, casi sin poder moverme "Después seguimos"

·Aha…· estaba en una nube de algodón sin poder volver a la tierra. Me besó sentándose encima de mi barriga, recordándome lo adictivos que eran sus labios. La abracé para que no se separara de mí.

"Venga vamos, después tendremos toda la tarde para jugar" puse la palma de mi mano en su entrepierna, recorriéndola y adentrando mi dedo corazón en su húmedo interior "Tink… ¿es que no me escuchas?" seguí con mi dedo índice, estaba muy dilatada y mojada. Mi visión se volvía borrosa y mi respiración irregular.

Ella se encargó de quitarme la mano, también de chuparme los dedos, luego me ayudó a levantarme y me llevó de vuelta al vestidor. Seguía en mi nube como si aún pudiera sentir su boca extasiándome, haciendo eses de camino al vestidor.

"Tink, Tink, Tink" tardé en prestar atención "¿Dónde estás? Vístete venga"

·Estaba en el paraíso…· sonreímos como dos tórtolos.

"Vamos, que nos esperan"

Al final nos vestimos y salimos corriendo hacia la sala donde habían unas cincuenta persona entre la prensa y los que tenían la entrada VIP.

Toda la atención se centró en ella, los flashes y las preguntas se nos echaron encima como una avalancha y nos impactó, sobre todo a mí que no estaba acostumbrada. Me sentí como si fuera la novia de una superestrella.

Con las primeras preguntas, cayó la de _¿es ella ese amor de tu vida?_ y mintió. Según ella sólo era una amiga.

·¿Por qué les mientes?· pregunté en voz baja.

"Después te lo explico" un montón de cámaras nos rodearon en un momento, y después de diez minutos aclarando el fin de su carrera, dio por terminada la rueda de prensa.

Entonces se acercaron los invitados para saludar, y cuando Peri quiso presentarme a sus padres, me quedé más que sorprendida.

·¿Q-qué estáis haciendo aquí?· mis padres también estaban allí, de hecho, estaban los cuatro juntos y no sabía por qué.

"¿Conoces a Dani? Es un amigo de papá" no me lo podía creer.

·¿Dani? ¿Cómo que Dani?·

"Se llamaba Dani ¿no?" los seis nos quedamos en silencio, por alguna razón Peri conocía a mi padre pero no sabía su verdadero nombre.

·¿Qué está pasando papá?·

"¿Es tu padre?" preguntó alucinada.

·Milori, ella es Peri, Peri, él es Milori, y su esposa Clarion. ¿De qué os conocéis?·

"E-es una larga historia" dijo Dewey.

"Y tan larga, es amigo de papá desde que tengo memoria" estaba alucinando.

"Escuchad, ahora no es el momento de hablar de esto. Si os parece bien, comeremos juntos tranquilamente en algún restaurante ¿de acuerdo? Deja que hable con Tink un momento" papá me cogió del brazo, llevándome hacia un rincón, separándome del resto.

·O sea que ¿conoces a Peri de toda la vida?· no me lo podía creer. Suspiró.

"Desde que nació, sí. Antes de nada, confírmame una cosa, ¿ese amor de su vida que ha soltado al final de la exhibición se refería a ti?"

·¿Por qué quieres saberlo?·

"Contéstame, por favor"

·Sí, ¿y qué? Que la haya conocido hace poco no significa que no sea nada serio· sobreentendí que se enfadaría por eso.

"Después hablaremos de eso. Por ahora mantén las distancias con ella ¿de acuerdo?"

·Pues no, no estoy de acuerdo, haré lo que me dé la gana·

"Tink, por f-"

·Pues dime de una vez qué manía tienes con ella, ¿por qué no podemos estar juntas? ¿eh? venga, dímelo, ahora ya ha abandonado su carrera, ¿para qué tengo que mantener las distancia? ¿eh?·

"No es que no puedas estar con ella, es que no debería tener relaciones… de ese tipo con ella"

·¿Por qué? Ni que tuviera sida·

"Mira, cálmate, hablaremos de esto después y punto, no quiero empeorar las cosas"

·Pues yo sí que quiero empeorarlas, dímelo de una vez, tengo que saberlo, necesito que me digas qué coño pasa con ella, no me vale un después, si se trata de ello quiero que me lo digas ya·

"No quiero que montes un escándalo, y menos ahora"

·Montaré un escándalo si no me lo dices, y te aseguro que te arrepentirás" lo miré desafiante, quería saberlo a toda costa, parecía algo importante y si él la conocía desde que nació quería saber por qué.

"Joder Tink… Está bien, te lo diré, pero no flipes ¿vale?" esperé expectante su explicación "Vosotras dos… sois hermanas, por eso no quería que estuvierais juntas de esa forma" me quedé sin palabras, pálida, sin terminar de creerlo "Mierda…" tenía que ser una broma, no podía ser cierto.

·¿Qué…?· Me quedé extrañada por la burrada que acababa de decir, esperando que lo negara. Mamá se nos acercó al ver nuestras caras. Era imposible que ella fuera mi hermana, aunque eso explicaría lo de sus padres adoptivos.

·¿En serio? ¿No había una excusa mejor para que no me dejéis estar con ella? ¿Tanto os molesta que salga con una chica?· mamá me miró preocupada.

"No es una excusa, y sabes de sobra que no tenemos nada en contra de la homosexualidad" aclaró. Miré a Milori en busca de una explicación pero se limitó a asentir con la cabeza.

·¿Pero cómo? ¿Desde cuándo? ¿Por qué? ¿Se supone que me lo ocultasteis todo este tiempo? ¿Qué cojones pasa con vosotros? ¿Q-q…?· no sabía ni cómo tomármelo.

"Sé que tienes muchas preguntas, por eso queríamos hablar con las dos tranquilamente" quise ir a por ella para decírselo pero me pararon los pies "No se lo digas, no es un buen momento"

Me acaloré de repente, todo aquello era demasiado para un fin de semana, no podía con todo y ya me estaba empezando a doler la cabeza.

·¿Y-y qué se supone que voy hacer ahora? O-osea lo habéis visto ¿no? El amor de su vida… debisteis decírnoslo antes joder· me tapé la boca intentando asentar mis pensamientos, no podía estar más impactada.

"Lo sabemos, cálmate Tink, respira ¿quieres?" mamá no me ayudaba a tranquilizarme "Ven aquí" ni siquiera con uno de sus abrazos.

·N-nacimos el mismo día… ¿Nacimos el mismo día?· ya no sabía lo que era cierto o lo que no.

"Sí, sois mellizas, por eso os parecéis tanto"

·¡Pero si no nos parecemos para nada!·

"Físicamente no, pero sí en la forma de ser. Creo que te confundes con gemelas"

·¿Y-y por q-· me puse a temblar, creí que mi cuerpo terminaría explotando.

"Tink, respira, ya hablaremos de esto después ¿de acuerdo?"

·Aha…· asentí sin poder dejar de pensar en lo que hicimos en la ducha.

No quería ni imaginar cómo iba a tomárselo Peri, si a mí ya me estaba dando algo a ella le iba a dar un ataque al corazón. No sabía qué pasaría a partir de entonces, ¿iba a vivir con nosotros? ¿la obligarían a seguir patinando? ¿nos volverían a separar como hasta ahora? Tantas preguntas me estaban agobiando, no podía con todo.

Todos los escenarios posibles se me hacían imposibles, traté de procesarlos todos en el menor tiempo posible y empecé a sentirme mareada.

Volvimos con la gente y Peri se me acercó, teniendo a mis padres uno a cada lado.

"¿Qué tal? En unos minutos traerán comida y bebida, pero si te vienes conmigo podemos… ¿E-estás bien? ¿A qué viene esa cara?"

·N-nada…· no me atreví a mirarle a los ojos.

"Periwinkle, cuando estés libre iremos a comer todos juntos ¿de acuerdo? Tenemos algo importante que decirte" me miró preocupada, esperando que le dijera alguna cosa.

"¿E-es muy malo?"

"No… no, no es algo malo, es algo… que deberías saber" por supuesto que era malo, era una catástrofe monumental.

"¿Tú lo sabes?" negué queriendo que no me preguntara sobre ello "No me mientas, ¿qué pasa?" simplemente, no podía decírselo. La presión me estaba matando por dentro.

"Lo mejor será que nos vayamos" papá me cogió del brazo "Llamaremos a Slush para concretar una hora y lugar"

"Tú no te vas ¿no?" cerré los ojos como respuesta, no podía soportarlo "¿Por qué? ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Qué le habéis hecho? Tink…" sentía su mirada incluso sin poder ver, iba a colapsar en cualquier momento.

·¿H-hay algún baño por aquí?·

"En esa esquina, ¿por q-" fui corriendo hacia allí, me estaba ahogando, me faltaba el oxígeno, me sentía muy mal y nada más llegar al váter, vomité. Me senté en el suelo derrotada, con unas dolorosas lágrimas y un malestar que maltrataban mi corazón.

Cuando levanté la cabeza vi que Clarion estaba detrás de mí. Eché en falta a Peri, pero tampoco quería que me viera, era una sensación muy extraña.

"¿Cómo estás?"

·¿Es que no me ves?· dije aún en el suelo, secándome la cara con las manos.

"Vamos, levanta" me ayudó, y fuimos delante del espejo "Sé que esto va a ser difícil para vosotras, y más ahora, pero tenéis que ser fuertes, tómate unos días de vacaciones para asimilarlo, iremos poco a poco, vamos a hablar con todos y a aclarar esto de una vez"

·¿Y Peri? ¿Tienes idea de cómo se lo va a tomar?·

"No te preocupes por ella, estoy segura de que-" su voz acercándose a toda prisa nos interrumpió, irrumpiendo en el baño.

"¡Tink!" me quedé de piedra esperando que papá no se lo hubiera dicho "Somos hermanas" por un momento creí que me iba a desmayar, pero me sorprendió que lo dijera con una sonrisa.

·E-eso parece…·

"¿No te parece genial?" no me podía creer la forma en que se lo estaba tomando, me esperaba de todo menos eso.

·¿G-genial? Bueno…·

"Compartimos el mismo padre" dijo felizmente. Supuse que le hacía ilusión conocerlo, pero eso no compensaba el hecho de que no podríamos salir juntas.

·Y… lo de… ¿antes?· no supe cómo seguir sin que mi madre me pillara ·¿Puedes salir un momento porfa?· nos dejó hablar a solas ·¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora? No creo que a nadie le haga mucha ilusión que nos enrollemos siendo hermanas y sabiendo lo mucho que…·

"Qué les den a todos, seguiremos haciéndolo y punto, mientras no nos pillen… tampoco es que vayamos a hacer el amor en medio de una plaza, no te preocupes por eso" aluciné con la poca seriedad e importancia que trató el tema, no terminaba de creerme su despreocupación.

·Vale…· dio unos saltitos hacia mí y me plantó un beso en los labios, relajándome y durmiendo todos mis nervios ·Vale·

"¿Vale?"

·Vale·

"¿Vamos?"

·Vamos· sólo ella era capaz de calmarme de esa forma, mi hermana.

Me cogió de la mano para salir de ahí y sentí su temblor en ella, no supe si creerme sus palabras o no.

* * *

 _Sin duda, esto promete xD No sé cuando voy a subir el próximo, tengo dos fics más pendientes y soy un desastre (no me lo tengáis en cuenta).  
Hasta la próxima._


End file.
